Una vida sobrenatural
by chaler93
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente despertases en tu serie de televisión favorita? Emma, una chica que se mudo a la gran ciudad para estudiar enfermería, se verá envuelta de la noche a la mañana en un mundo que no creía real más allá de la pantalla de su televisor. ¿Qué le deparara esta nueva realidad? Y es que, no aparecerá en el mejor de los momentos...
1. El gran día

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, Emma se movió entre las sábanas y despertó por los destellos del sol sobre sus ojos. Miró el reloj, las 7:00 de la mañana, no pudo evitar sonreír pese a la temprana hora. Hoy era su gran día, tras años de carrera y prácticas por fin iba a graduarse en enfermería. Enfermera, no se lo podía creer, aún recordaba cómo años atrás había dejado su pueblecito natal para mudarse a la gran ciudad y así poder estudiar en una de las mejores universidades estatales. Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado separarse de su familia y de sus amigos de la infancia y como en muchas ocasiones se le pasó por la mente dejarlo todo atrás. Pero ahí estaba, había conseguido su sueño y no cabía de felicidad en sí misma.

Se desperezó y saltó de la cama. Se dirigió hacia la cocina con grandes zancadas, que harían despertar a su compañera de piso y mejor amiga.

-¡EMMA! Voy a matarte, son sólo las 7 de la mañana -se oyó una voz que salía de la habitación contigua a la de Emma.

-¡Buenos días Lola! Yo también me alegro de oírte -dijo Emma sonriendo- Vamos va, que estoy haciendo tortitas para desayunar.

Pocos minutos más tarde Lola aparecía en la cocina y tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Noche larga la de ayer? -preguntó Emma al ver las ojeras de su amiga y que apenas esta se había quitado el maquillaje del día anterior.

-Pff... -bufó Lola.- Los pies me están matando no vuelvo a ponerme tacones para salir de fiesta nunca más.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. -rió Emma. Lola se limito a sacarle la lengua, sabía que era cierto. Ambas amigas eran polos opuestos, pero lejos de que esta característica las separará ambas eran como hermanas la una para la otra.

Se conocieron el primer día de universidad en las jornadas de bienvenida a nuevos estudiantes, y pese a sus diferencias congeniaron desde el minuto uno. Emma siempre había sido muy responsable y estudiosa, y Lola por su parte más y fiestera y alocada Pero, puesto que las dos necesitaban de una compañera para su piso de estudiantes decidieron emprender la aventura de independizarse juntas. Tras años de convivencia la relación entre las chicas encontró el equilibrio perfecto; Emma se había soltado un poco más y Lola había frenado con sus locuras, sobre todo desde que conoció a Mark, su novio desde hacía un año. Emma les presentó cuando Lola fue de visita al hospital donde ambos hacían practicas de enfermería, la conexión fue instantánea entre ambos y Emma se sintió muy feliz de haber sido ella la responsable del encuentro.

-Mmm... Estas tortitas están riquísimas, Emma estás hecha toda una chef -dijo Lola con la boca llena. -Por cierto, Mark me dijo ayer por la noche que pasaría a recogernos sobre las 11:00.

-Perfecto, ¿crees que estarás lista? -dijo Emma con tono acusador entre una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! Tampoco tardo tanto en arreglarme. Además es vuestra graduación y no quiero eclipsaros con mi belleza a Mark y a ti -dijo Lola también sonriendo. Ella ya se había graduado semanas antes junto a sus compañeros de periodismo. -Además voy a dejarte tan increíblemente guapa que vas a echarte novio de una vez por todas, ya no hay excusas tus días de encierro estudiando libros enormes han terminado. Eres guapa, inteligente... enfermera, eso vuelve locos a los chicos -añadió Lola.

-Ya sabes que yo estoy abierta al amor, siempre y cuando el chico se apellide Winchester y venga en un Chevy Impala negro del 67'. -dijo Emma riendo.

-¡Mira ella que lista! Con esas expectativas lo tuyo es imposible. -dijo Lola sumándose a las risas de su amiga.

_  
Eran las 12:00 del medio día, Mark había pasado puntualmente por casa de las chicas para ir hacia el acto de graduación y ahora mismo se encontraban en el Aula Magna de la Facultad de Medicina donde se procedería a la entrega de diplomas. Mark y Emma se encontraban sentados en las primeras filas junto al resto de estudiantes que se graduaban ese mismo día, y tras ellos unas filas más atrás Lola y los padres de ambos compartían confidencias y risas esperando que el acto empezará.

-¿Estas nerviosa? -preguntó Mark a Emma con una mirada cómplice al ver que esta se removía en su asiento.

-Sólo pienso en no tropezarme al recoger el título. -le contestó Emma con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, aunque tropieces te lo darán igual. -añadió Mark bromeando e intentando quitarle tensión a su amiga.

-Emma Harris. -se oyó por todos los altavoces de la sala.

-Es mi turno. -dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo a su amigo. Subió las escaleras hacia el escenario y sintió como su corazón palpitaba por todo su cuerpo. El decano de le extendió el titulo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, ya esta, ya era oficialmente una enfermera.

Tras el acto de graduación los padres y amigos de los ya graduados se unieron en los jardines para las fotos de rigor.

-Emma estamos tan orgullosos de ti cariño. -dijo la madre de Emma abrazando a su pequeña. Mientras su padre le sonreía ampliamente.

-Gracias mamá, os quiero mucho. -contestó Emma.

-Y nosotros a ti pequeña. -dijo esta vez su padre. -Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos un rato más, pero ya sabes que mañana trabajamos y tenemos muchas horas de coche. Debemos descansar, ya somos mayores. -añadió su padre en tono divertido.

-Lo sé papá, no os preocupéis, os iré a visitar a casa este verano para poder pasar tiempo con vosotros.

-Disfruta mucho de este día, sólo lo vivirás una vez en la vida, sal y disfruta con tus amigos. -dijo su madre a modo de despedida.

-No se preocupe señora yo me encargaré. -Lola acababa de irrumpir al lado de Emma. -Hoy su hija no entra en casa hasta que salga el sol.

-Tened cuidado chicas. -dijeron al unísono los padres de Emma. Ambas amigas rieron y se despidieron de ellos.

_  
- No sé cómo me has convencido para ponerme este vestido, ¡se me marca hasta el ombligo! -exclamó Emma mirándose preocupada en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido rojo, que le había prestado su amiga, con un gran escote que se anudaba al cuello y cuyo largo llegaba a mitad del muslo, el vestido era espectacular pero Emma no se sentía muy cómoda con prendas que dejaban tan poco a la imaginación.

-Eres una exagerada, a parte nunca luces ese cuerpazo, estas guapísima. - dijo Lola golpeándole con el codo.

-En fin supongo que no hay tiempo de cambiarme ¿no? -pregunto Emma abatida.

-Exacto, Mark ya está abajo esperándonos y sabes que odia esperar así que vamos. -contestó Lola.

Llegaron al local el cual estaba abarrotado. Emma pudo ver al entrar varias caras familiares de la facultad, sin duda la mayoría habían escogido aquella discoteca para celebrar su graduación.

-Esto es como estar en clase, esta toda la facultad aquí. -bufó Emma.

-Cállate y disfruta ancianita. -le respondió Lola. -Mark, ¿puedes ir a buscarnos algo de beber que le anime el ánimo a mi aburrida amiga?. -añadió sonriéndole a su novio. Este asintió con una sonrisa y se perdió en la multitud para volver con una gran jarra llena de Mojito.

La música sonaba cada vez más fuerte, Emma y Lola no paraban de bailar al ritmo de los últimos hits del momento. Lo cierto es que estaban disfrutando como nunca hasta que Emma empezó a sentirse mareada.

-¿Me acompañas al baño? -le dijo a su amiga.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -grito Lola al no escuchar lo que Emma le decía a causa de la alta música.

Emma la cogió de la mano y la arrastró con ella hacia el baño.

-No ha sido buena idea que nos bebiéramos esa jarra entre las dos. -dijo Emma mojándose la nuca.

-Bueno Mark no puede beber, ha de llevarnos de vuelta en el coche y no podíamos desperdiciar esa jarra. -dijo Lola entre risas. -Yo la verdad es que estoy muy bien, aunque claro estoy más acostumbrada a beber.

-Debe ser eso. -contestó Emma. -Pero creo que mi noche acaba aquí, pero vosotros debéis quedaros os lo estáis pasando muy bien y no quiero aguaros la fiesta.

-¿Estás segura? No nos importa llevarte a casa y nos quedaremos más tranquilos. -dijo Lola preocupada por su amiga.

-Lo sé, tranquila cogeré un taxi y cuando llegué te mandaré un mensaje mami. -le sonrió Emma.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero ten cuidado hay mucho loco suelto a estas horas de la noche.

Lola acompaño a Emma hasta la salida y esta se dirigió al parque más cercano para encontrar un taxi. La noche era fría, demasiado fría para ser una noche de verano, Emma se limito a ponerse la gabardina negra que había cogido por si debía taparse de ese escandalosos vestido rojo. Siguió caminando hacia el parque cuando de repente una de las farolas empezó a parpadear, al principio no le dio importancia pero cuando una segunda siguió con el patrón de la primera un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y no pudo evitar pensar en Sobrenatural su serie favorita y ponerse a correr. Negó con la cabeza, ¿por qué demonios pensaba en eso? Era ficción, debía dejar de sugestionarse de esa forma así que decidió parar y mirar de nuevo a su alrededor y fue entonces cuando lo vio.


	2. Estoy soñando

Una extraña luz blanca salía del callejón más cercano, Emma sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia ella. Era como si la luz la estuviera llamando, no oía su nombre ni nada por el estilo, simplemente tenía la certeza de que debía acercarse a ella. Con las piernas temblorosas logró llegar hasta el callejón y pudo apreciar un símbolo que le resultaba familiar del cual emanaba la luminosa luz. Sabía que había visto ese símbolo antes, y entonces cayó en la cuenta, era el símbolo que Baltazhar había dibujado en casa de Bobby para llevar a los hermanos Winchester a una realidad alternativa, a la suya donde Sobrenatural no era más que una serie de televisión.

-Vale. -pensó Emma. -He bebido demasiado, estoy mareada y encima estoy mezclando fantasía con realidad. Estoy alucinando. -sentenció para sus adentros. Muchas veces había fantaseado con su serie favorita, imaginando como hubiera sido estar dentro de ella e interactuar con sus personajes favoritos. Si supiera lo cerca que estaba de descubrirlo...

Siguió mirando fijamente al símbolo de la pared y decidió retroceder unos pasos, por más que parpadeaba y se pellizcaba no dejaba de alucinar. Decidió llamar a Lola, lo mejor sería que fueran a recogerla, si era capaz de alucinar de tal modo ¿cómo iba a llegar a casa por su propio pie? Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su gabardina negra y marco el número de Lola de memoria. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos...

-¡Ey, Emma! ¿Ya estás en casa? -sonó la voz de Lola al otro lado de la línea.

-Mmm... Verás Lola, creo que he bebido demasiado y estoy viendo algo muy raro. Estoy en un callejón a unas calles de la discoteca, ¿podrías venir a buscarme, por favor? -preguntó Emma.

-Claro, no te muevas enseguida vamos. Venga Mark tenemos que ir a buscar a Emma no se encuentra muy bien. -oyó que su amiga se dirigía a su novio. -Oye Emma ¿qué estás viendo exactamente? ¿has tomado algo a parte de la bebida?

-No, he tomado lo mismo que tu. Sólo es mi imaginación, me debe estar pasando una mala jugada pero estoy viendo un símbolo de Sobrenatural en la pared del callejón. -contestó Emma con un hilo de voz.

-Dios Emma has de dejar de ver esa serie, estas obsesionada. Aunque claro no te culpo, esos hermanitos están muy buenos... -¡Eh oye! te estoy escuchando. -se oyó la voz divertida de Mark al otro lado de la línea. -Calla, si sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. -le contesto Lola a su novio. -Bueno cariño ya estamos en el coche, vamos para allí no cuelgues por si no encontramos el callejón. -dijo Lola dirigiéndose a su amiga esta vez.

-Está bien. -contestó Emma. Pero entonces su teléfono móvil empezó a recibir interferencias. -¿Lola? ¿Me oyes, Lola? Mierda ahora no. -Miró hacia la pantalla de su móvil, perfecto, no tenia señal. Menuda suerte la suya. De pronto su cuerpo empezó a sentirse atraído por el símbolo, como si fuera un imán, la luz era cada vez más cegadora y Emma trato de retroceder pero no pudo, su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca del símbolo. Busco algo a lo que agarrarse pero no había nada cerca que pudiera alcanzar, era inútil luchar, la presión se volvió más fuerte y decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Todo estaba oscuro, no había ni una sola luz. Emma se encontraba estirada en el suelo, ¿estaba inconsciente? de repente de removió y noto bajo su cuerpo pequeñas piedras y tierra, ¿había llegado al parque al cuál se dirigía para coger el taxi? pero, ¿cómo? Lo último que recordaba era esa extraña alucinación y que estaba esperando por su amigos Lola y Mark en aquel callejón. Abrió los ojos buscando algo familiar a su alrededor pero no encontró nada, se puso en pie y observo que se encontraba en la cuneta de una carretera, perfecto, su noche no hacía otra cosa que empeorar por momentos. Decidió empezar a caminar por la carretera por la cual no pasaba ni un triste coche y cogió su móvil, al menos ya tenía cobertura aunque con una compañía telefónica que no era la suya. Marco de memoria el numero de su amiga Lola, como ya había hecho antes en el callejón, pero la extraña voz de una mujer saltó al otro lado de la línea diciendo que el numero marcado no existía. ¿En serio? Se sabía el numero de su mejor amiga de memoria, bueno tal vez había marcado mal un numero, así que fue a su agenda y selecciono el contacto de su amiga para llamarla. Le sobresalto la misma voz de mujer que segundos antes le había dicho que ese número no existía, Emma pensó que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, decidió llamar a Mark y nada lo mismo, ese número no existía según la operadora. Repitió la misma operación con cada uno de sus contactos telefónicos y la respuesta siempre era la misma, nada números inexistentes.

Joder, esto es un sueño, un maldito sueño... -mascullaba para sus adentros mientras seguía caminando por la carretera en dirección a ninguna parte. De pronto un ruido la alejo de sus pensamientos, se acercaba un coche. En los sueños uno mismo no podía morir sin despertarse de él ¿verdad? Se le ocurrió una locura y se tumbo en medio de la carretera cerrando los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos se encontrara con sus amigos en su piso, con Lola regañándola por haber perdido el sentido.

El frenazo del coche la sobresalto y abrió los ojos fijándose en la placa de la matricula: "CNK 80Q3". No podía creérselo, el coche que casi le pasaba por encima era el mismísimo Chevy Impala del 67'. Emma empezó a incorporarse cuando una voz familiar descendió del coche acompañada de un portazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado para estar en medio de la carretera? -preguntó Sam.

-¡Sam! Dios mío no puede ser... -contestó Emma más que sorprendida. Por su parte, Sam al ver que la desconocida sabía quién era él adopto una postura defensiva y se llevo su mano derecha a la cazadora para empuñar una espada angelical. Emma al ver el semblante amenazante de Sam retrocedió instintivamente.

-¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!? -preguntó de nuevo Sam. Seguía blandiendo la espada y había abandonado el tono amable que había usado para preguntarle antes a Emma. Esta última carraspeó, el mismísimo Sam Winchester le estaba amenazando, y no era capaz de articular palabra, ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos, era tan imponente ahí parado frente a ella tan alto y con ese semblante.

-Mmm... tranquilo soy totalmente inofensiva. -soltó Emma con un hilo de voz. -Me llamo Emma y estoy tan confundida como tú en estos momentos. Has de creerme. -terminó con un tono de suplica. Sam seguía parado frente de ella con la espada angelical en las manos, y aunque parecía que esa chica decía la verdad, por su propia experiencia sabía que no podía fiarse de nadie.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, entonces? -pregunto esta vez más tranquilo pero aun en guardia.

Emma sentía lo real que era ese momento, no parecía un sueño, ni mucho menos una alucinación. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Y si no había imaginado nada? ¿Y si el símbolo que vio en el callejón era real? Tan real que le había llevado a una realidad alternativa. Salió de sus pensamientos, Sam le había hecho una nueva pregunta y ella debía contestarla antes de que él perdiera los nervios.

-Dios, esto te sonará a locura pero bueno eres Sam Winchester deberías estar acostumbrado a tratar con ella... Verás no soy ni un demonio, ni un ángel ni nada por el estilo. Puedes lanzarme agua bendita o lo que sea para comprobarlo o hacerme un leve corte con esa espada o con algo de plata para que veas que tampoco soy un cambiafor... -no pudo acabar cuando Sam le interrumpió.

-De acuerdo, lo haré y si me demuestras que eres humana seguiré escuchando. -sentenció Sam en tono sombrío. -Acércate y no intentes nada estúpido o acabo contigo.

Emma se dirigió temblorosa hacia Sam con las manos en alto para mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante él. En un movimiento rápido Sam agarró su brazo y le corto con la espada angelical. Un pequeño hilo de sangre descendió por el brazo de Emma. El agua bendita que sacó del maletero del Impala tampoco hizo efecto en ella, ni la plata... Las dudas de Sam hacia esa desconocida se disiparon no era un demonio ni tampoco un ángel, no le había mentido. ¿Tal vez una cazadora que sabía de los Winchester? Era posible. Sam empezó a hacer suposiciones en su cabeza hasta que observo el corte en el brazo de Emma que seguía sangrando.

-Lo siento, Emma ¿verdad? -dijo Sam con una actitud mucho más amable. Emma se limito a asentir. -Verás hoy en día toda precaución es poca, supongo que ya lo sabes si estas en este negocio. -dijo Sam dando por sentado que se trataba de una cazadora. -Bueno te prometí seguir escuchando si eras humana así que ¿qué te parece si te llevo a algún sitio donde curarte ese corte y hablar más tranquilamente? -terminó de decir Sam.

-Bien, aunque el corte es muy superficial no necesitaré gran cosa. -contestó Emma. -Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte dónde estamos?

-Lo acabas de hacer. -dijo Sam con una leve sonrisa mientras con un gesto le invitaba a subir al coche. -Estamos en Kansas, ¿no recuerdas como llegaste hasta aquí? -Emma negó con la cabeza mintiendo, después de sentir la espada angelical rasgando su piel acababa de confirmar que no se trataba de un sueño, todo aquello era real pero prefería guardarse su teoría para sí misma de momento. Ahora que Sam parecía más relajado no quería volver a ponerlo tenso, le había temido tanto cuando le había amenazado minutos antes... Esperaría a llegar a un sitio tal vez más ¿concurrido?

El camino por la carretera se hizo largo, Emma no sabía hacia donde se dirigía Sam y este no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que arrancó el coche. Había fantaseado mil veces con subirse en ese coche desde casa, y ahora estaba ahí con Sam. Dios, estaba de verás en su serie favorita, pero no se sentía feliz. Una cosa era fantasear desde la comodidad de su casa y otra muy distinta vivir en el mundo de Sobrenatural rodeada de todas las cosas que existían ahí fuera con ganas de matar a gente como ella. Se alejó de sus pensamientos cuando entraron en un camino secundario y vislumbro la entrada del Búnker.

-Hemos llegado. -dijo Sam apagando el motor del Impala y bajando de este. Emma siguió sus pasos, se sentía tan ridículamente pequeña al lado del menor de los Winchester y eso que aún llevaba sus tacones. Sam saco la llave del Búnker y la invito a entrar. Emma bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la gran sala que tantas veces había visto por televisión.

-Guau. -soltó Emma sin querer.

-Impresionante, ¿eh? -comentó Sam al ver la reacción de la chica. -Voy a buscar el botiquín, enseguida vuelvo. Puedes sentarte si quieres. -añadió señalando una de las sillas que rodeaban la gran mesa cuando observó que Emma seguía petrificada.

-Sí claro, gracias. Es sólo que no puedo creerme que este en la Bat-Cueva de los Winchester -la última frase se le había escapado, no pretendía decirla en voz alta. Mierda, el semblante de Sam volvió a tornarse amenazador.

-Ese es el nombre que le da Dean a este lugar ¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido? ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano? Es mejor que empieces a contarme todo lo que sabes. -soltó Sam muy cabreado. Oh no, otra vez esa mirada amenazante. Emma siempre había creído que el más aterrador de los dos era Dean, pues Sam siempre jugaba más el papel de "poli bueno", pero en estos momentos se percató de que Sam no se quedaba tampoco corto.

-De acuerdo, voy a contarte mi teoría aunque es una completa locura. -sentenció Emma tomando asiento tan calmadamente como pudo. Sam imito su gesto y se sentó justo enfrente suyo esperando por respuestas.


	3. La cruda realidad

Emma le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas horas, con todo lujo de detalles, mientras Sam escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con cautela.

-Y así es como llegue aquí. Luego me encontré contigo. -concluyo Emma. Sam la miraba atentamente intentando digerir todo aquello.

-Y eso explica que conozcas el lugar, nuestros nombres, todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora... -Sam pensaba en voz alta y Emma iba asintiendo a sus suposiciones. -De acuerdo, te creo. -sentenció el menor de los Winchester. -Pero, ¿quién abrió ese portal? y ¿por qué? En tu mundo o realidad no existen los hechizos...

-No tengo la menor idea. -dijo con tristeza Emma. -Estaba totalmente sola, no había nadie cerca. Sólo tengo ganas de volver... -de pronto las lágrimas llegaron a los ojos de la chica, todo lo vivido esa noche le sobrepaso.

-Tranquila, lo resolveremos. -dijo Sam que se había puesto de pie y le tocaba el hombro en un gesto de confort. -Pero antes he de curarte ese corte.

Sam desapareció de la sala y volvió con un botiquín en las manos. Emma podría haberse curado el corte ella misma pero se quedo en silencio cuando el cazador procedió a hacer la cura. Aunque ella era enfermera no había ejercido como tal más allá del período de prácticas así que estaba segura de que Sam haría un mejor trabajo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que el mismo habría tratado con cortes como ese. Al terminar el chico le dedico una amable sonrisa que Emma le correspondió.

-Sam... Hay algo más que deberías saber. -empezó a decir la chica.

Ella como fan de la serie tenía información que probablemente Sam desconociera; como el encarcelamiento de Metatrón en el cielo tras descubrirse ante el resto de ángeles, o lo más importante, que su hermano Dean no estaba realmente muerto y que se había transformado en un demonio debido a que la marca de Caín y la Primera Espada no le iban a dejar marchar.

-Te escucho. -dijo Sam observando atentamente a Emma.

-Verás, como fan de vuestra serie. -Sam arqueó las cejas al escuchar la última palabra. -Bueno, en esta realidad, de vuestra vida. -corrigió Emma. -Se cosas que han pasado que tu desconoces, al igual que cosas que pasarán. Desde que acabo la temporada he leído cada spoiler que ha circulado por la red. En realidad ahora mismo me siento orgullosa de esto último, me refiero a lo de haber leído spoilers, eso ayudará porq... -Sam carraspeó, empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Por favor Emma ¿puedes ir al grano? -suplico el chico.

-Sí, lo siento. -se disculpó Emma, en ese momento pensó que sería mejor empezar con la noticia más light y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en el cielo con Cas y Metatrón.

-Lo sé, Cas vino a visitarme en cuanto se entero de lo de... -Sam respiró hondo y prosiguió. -De lo de mi hermano. Y me contó todo lo que sucedió allí arriba.

-Respecto a Dean... Verás sé lo que pasó mientras invocabas a Crowley. El se presento sólo que no ante ti, ante tu hermano. -empezó a relatar Emma.

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA! Sabía que él se lo llevo, ¿sabes dónde está su cuerpo? -soltó un exaltado Sam.

-Tu hermano no está muerto, al menos no en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

-Espera, ¿qué...? ¿qué quieres decir? preguntó un desubicado Sam. -Murió en mis brazos y no pude hacer ningún pacto con Crowley, ni con ningún otro maldito demonio. Todos los hechizos que trate de realizar fracasaron...

-Es... complicado. -Emma trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que el impacto fuera menor, pero la cruda realidad no podía cambiarse. -Cuando Crowley apareció en la habitación de tu hermano soltó un monólogo, una historia que había oído a lo largo de los años sobre Caín y la Primera Espada. Caín cansado de las muertes que le rodeaban decidió quitarse la vida con la Primera Espada pero esta no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar y lo devolvió a la vida como un demonio, como el primer Caballero del Infierno. Crowley quiso probar si este poder de la Primera Espada era cierto y la deposito en las manos de tu hermano, entonces...

-No... no puede ser. -interrumpió el menor de los Winchester negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Sam, pero Dean... el es un demonio ahora. -dijo Emma devastada al ver como los ojos de Sam empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas, mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Con una gran manotada tiro todo lo que en esos momentos se encontraba en la mesa, el botiquín y una pequeña lámpara rodaron por el suelo.

-Ahora entiendo porque no he sido capaz de encontrarle, todos mis intentos de rastrearle durante estos meses han sido inútiles. No quiere que lo busque, no quiere que lo salve. -sentenció Sam que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza. -Es eso, ¿verdad? -preguntó con la mirada llena de dolor. Emma asintió con la cabeza.

-Él ha abrazado su nueva naturaleza. -suspiro la chica. -Pero...Sam, no está todo perdido. Si algo he aprendido de vosotros es que nunca os rendís, siempre encontráis la manera de salvaros el uno al otro. -trató de consolarle.

Sam la miró agradecido. Después de todo, esa chica tenía razón, no iba a darlo todo por perdido encontraría la manera de traer al antiguo Dean de vuelta. Se lo debía. Además conocía la forma de curar a un demonio, sólo debía atrapar a su hermano, sería difícil si, pero no imposible.

-No sé quién demonios te envío aquí, pero gracias Emma. -dijo Sam. -Todos estos meses con la incertidumbre de donde podía estar Dean han sido como un infierno para mí, y se de lo que hablo. He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, la desesperación de no saber nada me ha llevado por caminos que no debería haber tomado... Después de todas las cosas horribles que le dije este año, no puedo simplemente seguir, he de hacer algo. -confesó.

-No debes justificarte. Tu hermano estaba orgulloso de ti, de los dos. -le sonrió Emma al recordar cuales habían sido las últimas palabras de Dean como humano. -Quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, Sam.

El chico le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de recordar que debía llamar a Castiel, aunque el ángel estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas debía saber de la nueva situación, debía saber sobre Dean y la chica la cual le había dado tan valiosa información. Tal vez pudiera esclarecer algo sobre el hechizo que había traído Emma aquí, tal vez supiera de algún ángel que hubiera estado en un mundo paralelo.

-Espero que te caiga bien Castiel. -dijo dirigiéndose a Emma. -Estas a punto de conocerlo.


	4. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas

Castiel acudió a la llamada de Sam la misma noche, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo acontecido. Se alegró de ver al menor de los Winchester y se sorprendió al escuchar la impactante noticia que Emma le relató sobre Dean. El ángel prometió investigar sobre actividad demoníaca, para ayudar a Sam en la búsqueda de su hermano y así cubrir una mayor cantidad de terreno. Sam le agradeció el gesto a Cas pues sabía que este ya lidiaba con problemas propios, como la pérdida de la gracia que había robado meses antes.

Por desgracia, Castiel, tampoco pudo esclarecer las dudas de los muchachos sobre la llegada de Emma a su realidad y les recordó que la única forma conocida que había para que la chica regresará a su mundo era que el hechizo se volviera a realizar desde la dimensión en el que se había convocado por primera vez. Por lo tanto, Emma estaba atrapada en el mundo de Sobrenatural y ellos no podían hacer nada.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el encuentro con el ángel. 72 horas en las que habían sucedido muchas cosas. Sam y Emma habían estado investigando, sin suerte alguna, por actividad demoníaca en distintos Estados pero el ambiente estaba sospechosamente demasiado tranquilo. Sam hubiera perdido los nervios en más de una ocasión sino hubiera sido porque la presencia de la chica le servía de distracción. Sam le consiguió un nuevo número de móvil, nuevas identificaciones e incluso la llevo al pueblo más cercano al búnker para que Emma pudiera conseguir algo de ropa. Por último esta le había pedido al chico que le enseñara a disparar, ahora que estaba en un mundo lleno de peligros, quería saber protegerse mínimamente. Aunque había tomado clases de defensa personal durante en el pasado, pensó que nunca estaba de más defenderse en la distancia y evitar el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ambos habían conectado muy bien, cuando descansaban de las intensas investigaciones para encontrar a Dean, pasaban horas compartiendo historias. Sam aún seguía sorprendiéndose de que la chica supiera tantos detalles de su vida, y aunque en un primer momento se había sentido incómodo respecto a esto, con el paso de las conversaciones agradecía tener a alguien con quien no tenia que fingir.

Estaban revisando unas noticias locales en los portátiles cuando de pronto se oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta del Búnker. Sam levantó la mirada hacia la de Emma y le dijo que esperara allí. Pero Emma no le hizo caso y se limito a seguirle mientras el chico se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿En serio? -le acusó Sam al ver que la chica no le había hecho caso. Emma se limitó a encogerse de hombros. -Está bien, pero quédate detrás de mí. -dijo dándose por vencido.

-Hecho. -contestó Emma con una leve sonrisa de triunfo mientras Sam negaba con la cabeza. Entonces una voz familiar sonó al otro lado.

-Chicos soy yo. -se oyó la voz profunda de Castiel. Sam abrió la puerta y el ángel entro.

-¿Ahora llamas a la puerta? -le dijo Sam sonriendo levemente.

-Bueno, intento salvaguardar al máximo lo que me queda de gracia... -contesto el ángel.

-Vaya, eh... claro, lo siento Cas. -se disculpo el menor de los hermanos sintiéndose culpable por su comentario poco oportuno. -¿Qué sucede?

-Se donde se encuentra Dean. -respondió Castiel. -Está en Las Vegas, Hannah me lo acaba de comunicar, por lo visto lleva varias semanas en Nevada y esta con Crowley.

-Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado... ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido? -decía Sam más para sus adentros que otra cosa.

-¿A qué esperamos? Tenemos que ir allí. -soltó Emma. Sam la miró.

-Ni de broma. Tu no vienes, es demasiado peligroso. -cortó Sam. -Sería una locura...

-¿Una locura? Pues yo creo que es la mejor opción que tienes. Es decir, ¿cómo piensas acercarte lo suficiente para cogerle y traerlo hasta aquí? Ya te dije que él no quiere ser salvado, no quiere volver a ser el de antes, se siente más que bien ahora. Yo podría acercarme a él sin que sospechara, no me conoce, podría distraerle y darte la opción de sorprenderlo. -dijo Emma en una increíble muestra de valentía y carácter.

-No te estás escuchando... ¡Esto no es una maldita serie de televisión!, ¡ES REAL! -gritó Sam sorprendido por lo que la chica le acababa de decir. -Quieres ser el cebo de un demonio, ¡Es de locos!

-¡No sería la primera vez que un cazador usa a una persona como cebo para un demonio! -soltó Emma dándole un golpe bajo a Sam, pero al mismo tiempo una bofetada de realidad. -Mira nadie me está obligando ¿vale? Lo hago porque quiero ayudar. El ángel que no había interrumpido hasta entonces la discusión entre el cazador y la chica se posicionó.

-Sam, en realidad no es tan mala idea. Quiero decir, si aparecemos allí sin más y nos ve no tendremos ninguna oportunidad y tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. En cambio, con ella jugamos con la baza de la sorpresa. -dijo Cas mirándolos a ambos. Sam suspiró, sabía que tenían razón. Si Dean había sido capaz de ir borrando sus pasos para no ser encontrado durante tantos meses, ni siquiera por su hermano, si no lo sorprendían no lo podrían atrapar.

-Está bien. Coge lo que necesites. -dijo Sam dirigiéndose a Emma. -En cinco minutos nos vamos.

Tenían 15 horas de carretera por delante desde el Búnker a la ciudad de Las Vegas. Desde que se habían subido al Impala ni Sam ni Emma habían intercambiado palabra alguna, el ambiente seguía tenso después de la discusión que habían tenido minutos antes. Ambos se sentían culpables por las palabras que habían salido de sus respectivas bocas pero, fue Sam el que rompió el silencio.

-Emma siento lo que te dije antes sobre que esto no era una maldita serie de televisión. Es sólo que no me gustaría que más gente inocente muriera, todos lo hacen a mi alrededor... -se disculpó Sam. La chica miró al cazador que se encontraba atento a la carretera hasta que noto su mirada y la correspondió.

-Yo también siento lo que te dije Sam, ya sabes eso del cebo... Ha sido un golpe muy bajo por mi parte, perdón.

-Bueno, no has dicho nada que no fuera cierto. -le dedicó una mirada de complicidad.

-Tu tampoco has dicho ninguna mentira. -dijo Emma. Sam sonrío.

-¿Amigos?. -pregunto el cazador.

-Amigos.

**_En Las Vegas en esos momentos..._**

-Dean deberías cortarte un poco. -soltó un más que cansado Crowley mirando alrededor. -Estoy cansado de limpiar tu mierda. -Dean se limitó a mirarlo con suficiencia y se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey.

La suite del Hotel Bellagio en la que se encontraban estaba totalmente destrozada. Sobre la gran cama que presidía la habitación se encontraban los cuerpos desnudos de dos mujeres muertas. Y en el salón dos cuerpos inertes más, en este caso de dos hombres, de los cuales emanaba aún la sangre que había empapado toda la moqueta del suelo.

Dean se sentó en una butaca y empezó a beber de su vaso mientras observaba su obra.

-¡Esto es un caos! ¡Un maldito caos! -repetía una y otra vez el Rey del Infierno.

-Oye no seas corta rollos, pensaba que íbamos a _aullar a la luna_ juntos Crowley. -le interrumpió Dean con voz ronca. -Y no haces más que tocarme los cojones. Eso es lo que hicieron ellos y mira como han acabado. Estos mierdas tienen lo que se merecían, ellas eran unas furcias "solteras" no tengo la culpa de que sus novios se quisieran unir a la fiesta.

-No puedo permitirte esto. -dijo Crowley señalando con aspavientos la habitación. -El infierno tiene sus normas y tu como demonio has de cumplirlas ¡Soy tu Rey!

-¿Permitirme? ¿Tú a mi? -Dean se había levantado y miraba amenazante a Crowley. -No olvides que soy ahora. No soy un simple demonio de mierda de esos que te lamen el culo ¡Soy un Caballero del Infierno! La marca de Caín y la Primera Espada me dan un poder con el que tú sólo puedes soñar. Si sigues siendo el Rey es porque YO TE LO PERMITO. -Dean se encontraba ya frente a él. -Tienes suerte de que no me importe una mierda el politiqueo infernal, pero si me sigues jodiendo con tus "normas" se te acaba el chollo.

Crowley se limitó a tragar saliva. Cuando puso la Primera Espada en las manos de Dean pensó en ganarse un aliado, un compañero con el que nadie se atreviera a cuestionar sus decisiones como Rey del Infierno pero no había pensado en ganarse un enemigo tan poderoso. Por ello decidió callar.

-Así que ya puedes ir allí abajo y comunicar a todos esos hijos de puta que más les vale no cruzarse en mi camino. El que lo haga, el que intente hacerme cumplir con una sola puta norma se puede dar por muerto. -concluyo Dean.


	5. se queda en Las Vegas

Sam, Emma y Castiel, se encontraban en un motel a las afueras de la ciudad del pecado planeando cual sería su mejor movimiento para atrapar a Dean. Sabían que este último hacía días que se hospedaba en el Hotel Bellagio donde, por cierto, habían desaparecido 10 huéspedes en la última semana. Hannah, una de las compañeras de Cas, había estado en el hotel, sin ser vista, y había constatado los hechos. Castiel le agradeció la información cuando esta apareció en la habitación del motel.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer. -contesto la ángel. -Castiel, has de guardar los pocos poderes que te queden hasta que encuentres una solución, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas con ellos.

-Son familia, he de ayudar en lo que pueda. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. -contesto Cas en tono solemne.

-Pero... Castiel apenas te quedan fuerzas para esconderte, sabes que si irrumpes allí ese demonio será capaz de rastrear la poca Gracia que te queda y os descubriréis ante él. -dijo Hannah.

-Ese demonio del que hablas, es mi amigo. -Cas sabía que Hannah tenía razón, si utilizaba su poder para ocultarse gastaría una gran cantidad de Gracia, y si esta se agotaba no sabía que sería de él. Tal vez se convirtiera en un humano o tal vez muriera. Pero estaban hablando de Dean, su amigo, su familia y por ello debía correr el riesgo.

-Cas, estoy con Hannah, debes tratar de buscar una solución a tu problema. -interrumpió Sam. -Me has ayudado bastante y no es necesario correr riesgos, sé cómo tratar con mi hermano. No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Sube ahí arriba y arregla todo, no quiero perderte a ti también. -concluyó. El ángel se limitó a mirar a Sam y asentió. Muy a su pesar estaban en lo cierto.

-Si necesitáis cualquier cosa llamadme, no importa cómo, os encontraré. -dijo Castiel dirigiéndose a Sam y Emma. Estos asintieron. Entonces, Hannah se acercó al ángel, puso su mano sobre el hombro de este y desaparecieron.

-Bueno tenemos un plan que trazar. -Sam se dirigió hacia Emma.

-Manos a la obra. -respondió Emma.

El plan era simple. Llegarían al casino del Hotel Bellagio, donde Dean había pasado las últimas noches jugando, y Emma se acercaría a él para tratar de engatusarlo y acabar en su suite, donde Sam esperaría con la trampa preparada. La chica no se sentía muy segura respecto a tratar de seducir a Dean.

-¿Crees que funcionara? -preguntó.

-Conozco a mi hermano, le gustarás, eres su tipo. -respondió Sam.

-¿Su tipo? -Emma no sabía muy bien si tomárselo a forma de cumplido...

-Eres una chica muy guapa, le gustarás. -volvió a repetir el chico. Emma se sonrojó, le parecía "muy guapa" a Sam y estaba a punto de ligar con Dean, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con esto? De acuerdo, no era el momento de fantasear, debía concentrarse, este no era su mundo. No sabía porque, pero cuando hizo la mochila decidió meter el vestido rojo escandalosamente sexy con el que aterrizo y ahora no se arrepentía ¿Qué mejor modelito para la misión?

Sam conducía un Toyota Prius, que había tomado prestado, para pasar desapercibidos (no hubiera sido muy inteligente ir hasta el Hotel Bellagio en el llamativo Impala). Cuando llegaron aparcaron justo en frente del hotel y antes de bajar del coche Sam le entrego a Emma unas esposas donde habían talladas Trampas del Diablo (las mismas que los hermanos habían usado para atrapar a Crowley en el pasado) y un frasquito con agua bendita, la chica guardo ambas cosas en el pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba.

-Emma aún puedes arrepentirte, no tienes porque hacerlo. -empezó a decir el menor de los Winchester.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudaros. -le cortó la chica.

-Dios, eres tan testaruda. -le dijo Sam mirándola. -Está bien, estaré justo detrás de ti. No te perderé de vista. Si ves que la cosa se pone fea sales de ahí corriendo, nada de tratar de hacerte la heroína ¿queda claro?

-Cristalino. -contestó Emma. Y se propuso a salir del coche cuando la mano de Sam la cogió del brazo.

-Ten cuidado. -Emma asintió y se dirigió a la entrada del casino, Sam hizo lo mismo guardando las distancias para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de que iban juntos.

Una vez dentro del casino Emma localizo a Dean en una de las ruletas, estaba rodeado por tres mujeres cada una más exuberante que la anterior. Observó que era el único que estaba jugando. Las féminas sólo pretendían llamar su atención y hacerse con algunas de las fichas que el mayor de los Winchester acumulaba en su poder, eran prostitutas. Emma se giró a mirar a Sam, este se había sentado en una de las máquinas tragaperras desde la cual podía observar la mesa de la ruleta sin ser visto. Al ver a su hermano vivo sintió alivio después de muchos meses y aunque se moría de ganas de ir hacia él, sabía que debía mantener la mente fría si no quería echarlo todo a perder.

La chica se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Dean, llevaba algunas fichas que había conseguido al entrar al casino, camino con paso seguro mientras sus tacones resonaban en el suelo. Cuando llego a la altura de la mesa el chico levanto la mirada de la ruleta y clavo sus verdes ojos en los oscuros de Emma. La chica sintió como se derretía por dentro pero lucho porque no se notara.

-¿Se permite un jugador más? -preguntó la chica mordiéndose el labio. El trabajador del casino miro a Dean y este asintió. Al mismo tiempo que invitaba a una de las mujeres a dejar libre el taburete que había a su lado. -Gracias, me llamo Emma. -dijo tendiéndole la mano, Dean la cogió y se la llevo a sus labios para depositar un suave beso. Gesto que hizo que la chica se ruborizará.

-Yo soy Dean, es un placer. -dijo mirándola intensamente. De pronto el mayor de los Winchester hizo un gesto con la mano y un camarero se acerco rápidamente. -Un whiskey doble, y para la señorita... añadió Dean volviéndola a mirar.

-Un vodka con lima. -contestó Emma aceptando la invitación. A los pocos minutos las bebidas ya estaban servidas y era su turno para jugar. Sólo disponía de 500 dólares en fichas y decidió apostarlos. -Todo al 24. -le dijo al trabajador del casino.

-¿Vas a arriesgar todo lo que tienes a una jugada? -le pregunto Dean arqueando las cejas. -Es arriesgado.

-Me gusta el riesgo. -contesto Emma guiñándole un ojo. Dean sonrió, se lo iba a pasar bien con esta chica. La ruleta empezó a girar y cuando parecía que iba a parar en el 16 rojo, el demonio hizo que se parará en una casilla después sin que ninguno de los presentes lo notará.

-24 negro gana. -se oyó al trabajador del casino. -Parece que es su noche de suerte señorita.

-Estoy segura de que podría mejorar. -dijo dirigiéndole a Dean una mirada más que insinuante. Emma no sabía de donde estaba sacando tanta seguridad pero lo estaba haciendo bien, tuvo la certeza cuando el chico hablo.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a una segunda copa en mi suite? -pregunto Dean directamente con una sonrisa.

-Parece un buen plan. -contestó la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa. -Permíteme que antes envíe un mensaje a mi amiga para que no me espere esta noche.

-Por supuesto. -accedió el chico. Emma se dirigió a una esquina y saco el móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Sam: "_Todo va según lo previsto. Vamos a subir a su habitación ahora_". Al momento recibió contestación: "_Todo listo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien"_. Emma vio como Sam, a lo lejos, se dirigía a los ascensores. Guardo su móvil en el bolso y se dirigió hacia Dean con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Este la esperaba ya de pie junto a la mesa donde segundos antes se encontraban jugando a la ruleta.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó de manera sugerente. Emma se limito a asentir y comenzó a andar a su lado. Fue entonces cuando Dean deposito una de sus manos en la baja cintura de la chica guiándola hacia los ascensores. Emma sintió una corriente por toda su espina dorsal, acababa de ligarse al mismísimo Dean Winchester. Se obligo a centrarse y a recordar que el chico ahora era un demonio pero estar tan cerca de él en esa situación seguía nublándole.

Entraron en el ascensor y en cuanto se cerraron las puertas Dean se abalanzo sobre Emma empujándola contra la pared del ascensor. Tenía sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera de la chica y la miraba ansioso, Emma se perdió en su mirada verde y fue entonces cuando Dean presionó sus labios contra los de la chica, la cual soltó un gemido. Nunca le habían besado de ese modo tan pasional. Las manos del chico habían dejado de estar en sus caderas, una de ellas estaba en el cuello de la chica y la otra rozaba peligrosamente el muslo de esta. Emma temblaba pero no de miedo, pues el chico era un demonio ahora, sino de excitación.

El sonido del ascensor llegando a su planta la sobresalto, Emma dejo caer su bolso al suelo quedando este abierto con todas las pertenencias a la vista de ambos. Dean se separó de ella, el deseo había desaparecido de sus ojos, dos pozos negros y vacios miraban a Emma.

-Vaya, vaya... Una putita cazadora. -dijo cogiendo a la chica por el cuello y levantándola del suelo. -Es una lástima sabes, nos lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien los dos... pero ahora supongo que sólo disfrutaré yo. Matándote. -sentenció Dean.

-Por fa-vor. -intentaba articular Emma. Era inútil apenas podía respirar, así que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le propino una patada justo donde más le duele a un hombre. Dean la soltó y le dedico de nuevo un insulto. Emma salió corriendo del ascensor y gritó el nombre de Sam, el cual salió rápidamente de la suite donde esperaba a su hermano al oír los gritos de auxilio de la chica.

-Tuve que habérmelo imaginado... No te das por vencido ¿Eh, Sammy? -dijo Dean al ver a su hermano en el pasillo.

-Dean has de venir conmigo. Podemos arreglar esto. -suplico Sam. Emma se encontraba tras él, protegida por el gran cuerpo del menor de los hermanos.

-¿El qué? ¿Esto? -dijo Dean inundando sus ojos de oscuridad. -No hay nada que arreglar, estoy mejor que nunca. Así que déjame que te de un consejo. Desaparece de mi vista y tú, y tu pequeña putita podréis salir de aquí con vida. -Emma se agarró del brazo de Sam al escuchar tal amenaza. Pero el pequeño de los hermanos no se movió ni un ápice.

-Eres un monstruo ahora, pero sigues siendo mi hermano y no voy a darme por vencido. -contestó Sam.

-¿Estás seguro de que YO soy el monstruo? Lo único que he hecho es adaptarme a mi nueva y magnífica naturaleza, en cambio, tu ¿qué has hecho tu durante todos estos meses cuándo me buscabas? ¿eh, Sammy?, porque yo lo sé y eso te convierte a TI en el monstruo. -acusó Dean a su hermano con una maliciosa sonrisa. -Así que déjalo, olvida que tienes un hermano porque yo ya lo he hecho.

-¡Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi situación! -exclamó Sam tratando de excusarse.

-No, no lo hubiera hecho. -sentenció Dean con mala idea. Sam recordó una conversación similar que tuvieron meses, antes cuando el mismo le echo en cara a Dean todo el tema de Ezekiel/Gadriel. Ahora las tornas se habían cambiado. Y Sam sintió como las palabras de su hermano le habían devastado. -En fin Sammy, olvidaré toda esta encerrona, ya sabes: "_Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas"_. Pero no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. -y dicho todo esto Dean desapareció de la vista de los chicos.


	6. Lo que hice y nunca debí hacer

**Capítulo VI: Lo que hice y nunca debí hacer**

Los ánimos de Sam y Emma se encontraban por los suelos tras el intento fallido de atrapar a Dean. Habían vuelto al motel sin apenas intercambiar palabras, ninguno sabia que decir. Lo primero que hizo Emma al entrar a la habitación fue ponerse algo más cómodo, sentía que con ese vestido apenas podía respirar, así que optó por unos tejanos oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Se cambió de ropa en el baño, pues compartía habitación con Sam. y se quedo parada frente al espejo al ver las marcas de los dedos de Dean alrededor de su cuello.

Las imágenes del incidente no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza. Nerviosismo, valentía, excitación, miedo, dolor... Había sentido más en esa noche que en toda su vida. Se pasó las manos por las marcas, no porque estas le dolieran, sino porque eran la prueba de que había sucedido. Todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días era real, una completa locura sí, pero real. Sam pico a la puerta del baño pues Emma llevaba ya un largo rato dentro y no se oía nada.

-¿Estás bien? -se oyó la voz del chico al otro lado de la puerta. Emma se dirigió hacia esta y la abrió.

-Sí, todo bien. -contesto mirando al chico y sentándose en su cama. -Sólo estaba... me he distraído mirándome las marcas. -admitió finalmente la chica.

-Lo siento. -dijo Sam imitando su gesto y sentándose frente a ella en su propia cama. -No debí dejarte sola.

-Eh, oye, no has sido tú y además saliste a tiempo para salvarme. Así que no lo hagas. -el chico la miró al oír la última frase. -No te sientas culpable por nada de esto. Yo estoy bien, no me duele y él se llevo una buena patada. -intento consolar a Sam. Este último se apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos en gesto de derrota.

-Ver a mi hermano así... convertido en lo que más odia, en aquello que lleva combatiendo tanto tiempo... -dijo Sam levantando levemente la mirada.

-Lo entiendo, no es justo. -Sam negó con la cabeza. -Por ello lo cogeremos y arreglaremos todo esto -le dijo la chica.

-Todo lo que me ha dicho... -seguía hablando Sam sin prestar atención a las palabras de la joven. -Todo eso de que yo soy el verdadero monstruo. Supongo que es cierto, tiene razón. -soltó Sam. Emma se levanto y se sentó junto al chico.

-Eh, mírame. -dijo Emma obligando al chico a que lo hiciera. -No eres un monstruo Sam, ¿de acuerdo? Te conozco y sé que no lo eres.

-Eso es porque no sabes lo que he hecho en estos últimos meses... -dijo con tristeza el menor de los Winchester. - Creía que nadie lo sabía.

-Cuéntamelo. -le invitó la chica. -No voy a juzgarte, Sam. -Emma no sabía que podría haber hecho que le hiciera sentir tan culpable. Pero se moría de ganas por saberlo e intentar aliviar la culpa que veía en él. De repente Sam se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a la ventana de la habitación, observaba con la mirada perdida como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por esta. Y empezó a sincerarse con la chica.

-Cuando volví a la habitación de Dean y me di cuenta que él ya no estaba y de que Crowley no había aparecido, perdí totalmente la cabeza. -relataba Sam. -Recuerdo como en los días siguientes no paré de recabar información sobre hechizos para traer de vuelta a los muertos, hechizos que obviamente tenían un alto precio. Magia negra. Encontré uno entre los archivos de los Hombres de Letras, los ingredientes eran simples: algo de la persona desaparecida, un símbolo pagano en el suelo, cuatro frases en latín y sangre, mucha sangre. Esa sangre debía ser humana y fresca, era un sacrificio. Una vida por otra... -Sam se giró a mirar a la chica que permanecía sentada escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras. -Fue lo primero que encontré, así que en un principio deseche la idea. Y seguí buscando. Me pase semanas invocando a demonios, ninguno de ellos quiso hacer ningún trato. Me sentía tan perdido e inútil. Maté a cada maldito demonio que se presento ante mí y me sentí tentado a volver a viejos hábitos que me hacían sentir más poderoso...

-¿Sangre de demonio? -pregunto Emma con un claro tono de preocupación. Sam asintió.

-Aunque no lo hice, no bebí una sola gota. En cuanto la idea se me pasó por la cabeza pensé en lo poco orgulloso que estaría Dean, en todo lo que había luchado para sacarme de esa mierda. No quería defraudarlo de tal modo. Así que volví al plan inicial. El sacrificio de un humano por la vida de otro... -Sam suspiro. -Pero no podía matar a cualquiera, no podía simplemente salir a la calle y cargarme a un inocente. Así que busque en periódicos locales por asesinos, violadores... y descubrí un caso en un pequeño pueblo de Kansas donde varias chicas habían sido abusadas sexualmente y torturadas hasta la muerte. Tras varias semanas investigando en el pueblo pille al hombre _in fraganti, _logré salvar a la víctimagolpeándolo y lo metí en el maletero del coche. Una vez en el Búnker seguí los pasos del hechizo al pie de la letra y lo desangre mientras el suplicaba por su vida. -hizo una breve pausa pero Emma no dijo nada. -Cuando vi que no funcionó. Que había matado a un hombre por nada...

-Sam, el hombre al que mataste... Hiciste un favor a la sociedad, era un desgraciado. -habló Emma.

-No intentes justificar lo que hice. Era una vida humana la que sacrifique y no tenía derecho a hacer algo así, lo que hice no fue justicia. Soy un monstruo. -sentenció mientras las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. La chica se dirigió hacia él, no era capaz de recordar a un Sam tan roto como en aquellos momentos.

-Puede que cometieras un error, de acuerdo. -habló Emma parada frente a él. -Pero eso no te convierte en un monstruo.. La culpa que sientes, tu conciencia gritándote, la razón por la cual lo hiciste... Eso, precisamente todo eso es lo que te hace humano. Lo que hiciste esta hecho, no puedes cambiarlo así que no te culpes más. -suplicó la chica abrazándole y apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sam, el cual correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias. -dijo el chico aún abrazando a Emma. Esta sonrió contra su pecho y le golpeó levemente el hombro. -Para eso están los amigos. -le contestó.

Haberse sincerado con Emma había sido como un bálsamo para el menor de los Winchester. No le era necesario fingir cuando estaban juntos, ella lo conocía bien y él se sentía muy agradecido por poder contar con su compañía. Después de todos los meses que había estado a la deriva, por fin encontraba un ancla que lo mantenía con los pies en el suelo.


	7. Carretera y manta

**Capítulo VI: Carretera y manta**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el encuentro de los chicos con Dean. La actividad demoniaca había aumentado significativamente y de manera muy rápida por todo el país, Crowley ya no limpiaba los desastres de Dean y este tampoco se preocupaba de ocultarlos. Emma y Sam se pasaban los días en la carretera de un lado para otro tratando de encontrarlo, pero era inútil, Dean siempre les daba esquinazo antes de que ellos llegarán siquiera al lugar.

Durante estos viajes por carretera los chicos se habían encontrado con varios casos que se ajustaban al "negocio familiar" de los Winchester. Habían acabado con un par de espíritus vengativos y con un cambia-formas. Para sorpresa de Sam, Emma había resultado de gran ayuda en todos los casos. Sus conocimientos en cuanto a criaturas eran muy buenos, gracias a haber seguido la serie sin perderse un sólo episodio. Eso sí, sus habilidades con la lucha no eran comparables a las de Sam, aunque sabía defenderse y su puntería con las armas de fuego se había perfeccionado.

Los chicos se encontraban en Tennessee. Volvían de Nashville tras haber seguido un rastro de actividad demoniaca pensando que podía tratarse de Dean, pero descubrieron que se trataba de un simple demonio del cruce de caminos que había llegado para llevarse las almas con las que había sellado tratos años atrás. Sam y Emma lograron capturarlo e interrogarlo sobre el paradero de Dean pero el demonio no se mostró muy participativo. Temía lo que pudiera hacerle el nuevo Caballero del Infierno si soltaba algo sobre él, así que prefirió callar y morir a manos del menor de los Winchester.

-¿Viste el terror en sus ojos cuando le pregunte por mi hermano? -preguntó Sam con la mirada puesta en la carretera. Emma asintió. -¿Crees que es él el que ahora está al mando?

-Esperemos que no. -contestó Emma. -Aunque es normal que le respeten, quiero decir es Dean Winchester, y ahora es más poderoso que cualquiera de ellos... Siguieron viajando unos kilómetros más. Empezaba a oscurecer y se sentían hambrientos, así que decidieron parar.

-Dickson, Tennessee. ¿Qué te parece este? -preguntó Sam refiriéndose al pueblo donde parar. -El siguiente esta a 50 kilómetros.

-Este me va bien, me muero de hambre. -contestó la chica. -¡Eh, mira un restaurante! -Sam aparcó el Impala y ambos se dirigieron adentro. Era un típico restaurante-cafetería americano. Tomaron asiento junto a una ventana y esperaron a que la camarera se les acercará.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué va a ser? -dijo la chica con una sonrisa demasiado forzada. No parecía estar disfrutando mucho de su noche.

-Una hamburguesa con doble de queso y para beber agua, gracias. -contestó Emma. -Yo tomaré lo mismo. -añadió Sam. La camarera se dirigió hacia la barra para comunicar el pedido. Minutos más tarde los chicos se habían terminado sus hamburguesas y la camarera volvió a su mesa.

-¿Querréis postre? Tenemos tarta de manzana casera. -dijo de forma mecánica. Las miradas de Emma y Sam se encontraron. Dean se les había venido a la cabeza y Sam había cambiado su semblante distendido por uno triste.

-Sí, la probaremos. -contestó Emma dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable a la camarera. Sam la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué...? -empezó a preguntar Sam, pero calló cuando la camarera les sirvió rápidamente los dos trozos de tarta.

-Nos la vamos a comer en honor a Dean, y cuando vuelva a ser el de siempre lo traeremos aquí para que nos diga si es realmente casera. Yo soy incapaz de saberlo. -Emma le guiñó y cogió un trozo de tarta con el tenedor. -¡Por Dean! -dijo llevándoselo a la boca. Sam rió.

-Eres la mejor. -e imitó el gesto de su amiga, llevándose un trozo de tarta a la boca. Ambos jóvenes terminaron su cena y se dispusieron a marcharse del lugar. Pero entonces Emma dirigió su atención a lo que parecía un tablón de anuncios, en el colgaban numerosas fotos de chicos y chicas junto a mensajes de apoyo, le llamo especialmente la atención la foto de una chica con un increíble parecido a la camarera que les acababa de servir. Emma le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sam y ambos se acercaron a la pizarra.

-"_Katie Martin, 22 años. Desaparecida la pasada semana junto a su novio Joe. Cualquier tipo de información será recompensada" _-leyó Sam en voz alta.

-¿La habéis visto? Es mi hermana gemela. -interrumpió la camarera que les había servido minutos antes. Los chicos se giraron al oír sus palabras. -Desapareció hace 5 días junto a su novio y nadie los ha vuelto a ver. La policía no me hace caso, creen que se han fugado juntos. Pero es mi hermana, sé que nunca haría algo así, la conozco.

-No, no la hemos visto. Lo siento. -contestó Emma.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los demás chicos? -preguntó Sam refiriéndose a la gran cantidad de fotografías de otros jóvenes.

-Los demás fueron encontrados muertos en un carretera secundaria, a las 48 horas de desaparecer. -dijo la chica sollozando. -La policía dice que fueron víctimas de un animal salvaje pero nunca suceden cosas así en Dickson. -Sam miró a Emma al escuchar la última frase. Podrían tener un caso. -Cómo Joe y mi hermana llevan 5 días sin aparecer no creen que les haya pasado nada, simplemente me dicen que se habrán ido. Pero, yo sé que no se irían así sin más... -acabó la chica.

-Tal vez podamos ayudarte, somos agentes del FBI. -dijo Sam sacando un carnet falso. -Yo soy el agente Burton y ella es mi compañera. -Agente Grant. -añadió Emma siguiendo con la farsa mientras le tendía la mano a la camarera.

-Yo soy Hayley Martin. -dijo la camarera correspondiendo al gesto de Emma. Los dos chicos siguieron hablando con Hayley durante largo rato. Esta les relato con detalle como los cuerpos de los jóvenes encontrados en la carretera secundaria habían aparecido completamente desangrados pero sin manchas de sangre alrededor y como la policía decidió cerrar rápido el caso. Las sospechas de Sam parecían estar en lo cierto, allí pasaba algo raro.

-¿Adónde lleva esa carretera secundaria? -preguntó Emma. -Oh, a ningún sitio. Acaba en un camino de tierra donde hay un gran descampado cercano a los bosques. Los jóvenes solemos ir allí para hacer fiestas y estar con los amigos... -dijó Hayley.

-¿Crees que tu hermana Katie y su novio pudieron pasar por ahí la noche en la que desaparecieron? -preguntó esta vez Sam. -Puede ser, es un lugar al que suelen ir las parejas para... bueno... -carraspeó la camarera algo sonrojada e incómoda.

-Entiendo. -dijo el menor de los Winchester. -De acuerdo, entonces la última vez que los vistes fue aquí en el bar Joe vino a recoger a tu hermana en coche y se marcharon. -Hayley asintió.

-¿Qué coche conduce Joe? -preguntó Sam. -Un viejo Jeep de color marrón. -contestó la chica. -Gracias Hayley. Toma, este es nuestro número, si te acuerdas de algo más o necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamar no importa la hora. -dijo Sam mientras le tendía una tarjeta a la camarera.

-Gracias agentes. -se despidió esta de los chicos.

Una vez fuera del bar y alejados de oídos curiosos...

-¿Qué opinas? -preguntó Sam a Emma mientras se dirigían al coche.

-¿Vampiros? -contestó la chica. -Sí, eso es en lo que estoy pensando yo también. -dijo Sam mientras se ponía al volante del Impala. -Pararemos en el motel del pueblo e investigaremos esa carretera.

-¿Crees que la policía pueda estar implicada? -preguntó Emma. -Es muy extraño que no investiguen una desaparición cuando ya han transcurrido 5 días y también que cierren el caso de los chicos muertos tan rápido...

-Puede ser, aunque es más probable que no quieran hacer bien su trabajo... -contestó Sam. -De todos modos, nunca está de más asegurarse.

Llegaron al motel donde habían decidido pasar la noche y observaron que los cárteles sobre la desaparición de Katie y Joe también se encontraban en las paredes de la recepción.

-Bienvenidos al _Motel 6 Dickson, _parejita. -dijo la voz aguda de una mujer de mediana edad al otro lado del mostrador. -¿Habitación doble? -añadió con una gran sonrisa. Sam rió al oír la suposición que había hecho la mujer.

-Nosotros no somos... -empezó a decir Sam. -No, no lo somos. -añadió Emma la cual sin saber por qué se sentía de pronto un poco incómoda.

-Oh vaya, hacéis tan buena pareja... -sonrió la mujer nuevamente. -Bueno en ese caso es una lástima, las únicas habitaciones libres que me quedan son dobles con una sola cama y somos el único motel en el pueblo. Pero constan de un sillón.

-No importa, nos las apañaremos. -sonrió Sam mirando a Emma. -En ese caso aquí tienes cielo. -dijo la mujer tendiéndole unas llaves al joven. -Es la 017, que tengáis buena noche.

Entraron a la habitación, la cual era bastante pequeña, y donde la cama doble ocupaba más de la mitad de esta. Tras ella, en una pequeña esquina había un pequeño sillón azul y una mesa redonda de madera oscura. El baño se situaba enfrente de la cama y no constaba ni de puerta. Emma pensó que era la peor habitación de motel en la que había estado y Sam viendo la cara de espanto y adivinando los pensamientos de la chica dijo:

-No está tan mal, créeme. -Emma le miró y puso los ojos en blanco. -No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sillón. -Emma volvió la vista hacia el sillón, era ridículamente pequeño incluso para ella.

-Sam, ¿lo has visto bien? No coges ahí ni de broma. -rió señalándolo. Sam se unió a su risa, era cierto. -Oye no quiero ser la culpable de tu dolor de espalda mañana. La cama es lo bastante grande para los dos... o yo dormiré en el sillón.

-No, tienes razón el sillón no tiene pinta de ser muy cómodo. -dijo Sam. -Para ninguno de los dos. -añadió. -¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?

-No tengo ninguna preferencia. -sonrió Emma.

Los chicos se acostaron, uno a cada lado, espalda contra espalda. La cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que cogiera una tercera persona en medio, con lo cual no resultó incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Emma se había metido dentro de las sabanas y Sam se había mantenido fuera de ellas cubriéndose con una leve colcha. Sin predecirlo ambos fueron capaces de dormir durante toda la noche del tirón, cosa que no sucedía desde hacía tiempo. Durmieron plácidamente hasta que los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana.

Al abrir los ojos Sam se encontró con el rostro de la chica, ambos estaban frente a frente, observó como Emma dormía plácidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Era increíble lo bien que llevaba las cosas desde que ella apareció y como ella se lo había tomado todo, sin duda era una chica muy valiente, no la había visto venirse abajo en un sólo momento. Emma abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Sam. El chico se sonrojó al ser pillado _in fraganti_ y se giró dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

-Buenos días. -susurró.

-Buenos días, Sam. -contestó ella.


	8. Poughkeepsie

**Capítulo VIII: Poughkeepsie**

Tras asearse y desayunar los chicos se dirigieron a la acción. Habían decidido que Emma se encargaría de investigar en la comisaría mientras el menor de los Winchester haría lo mismo en la carretera secundaria donde habían sido encontrados los cuerpos de las víctimas.

-Te paso a recoger en una hora. -dijo Sam mientras Emma bajaba del coche. -Ten cuidado. -le contestó la chica a modo de despedida y el Impala ronroneó alejándose de allí.

Emma entró en la comisaría y se dirigió hacia el primer agente que vio, el cual estaba sentado en un pequeño escritorio, era un chico joven, más o menos de su edad, y bastante atractivo. La chica, que se había vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una americana, puso un semblante lo más profesional y serio que pudo.

-Buenos días, soy la agente Grant del FBI. -dijo mientras enseñaba su falsa placa identificativa. El chico la miró sorprendido y se puso en pie rápidamente. -Me gustaría hablar con el sheriff sobre las desapariciones de Katie Martin y Joe Sanders. -prosiguió Emma.

-Emm... Claro, es sólo que el sheriff no ha llegado aún. -dijo el agente algo avergonzado. -Entre usted y yo es bastante impuntual y prefiere los turnos de noche, prefería al anterior... De todos modos le llamaré ahora mismo y le comunicaré que está usted aquí.

-Gracias. -contestó la chica. -Por cierto, ¿cuánto lleva el actual sheriff al cargo? -había algo que le olía mal a Emma en esa comisaría.

-Hará cosa de un mes, el antiguo se jubiló y a él lo trasladaron desde Crossville. -dijo el chico pensativo. Emma cada vez estaba más segura de que en esa comisaría pasaba algo raro, ¿se trataba de una casualidad que el nuevo sheriff hubiera llegado justo cuando las desapariciones empezaron? o ¿qué no quisiera investigar sobre el paradero de Katie y Joe?

-Gracias agente... Anderson. -dijo Emma fijándose en la chapita que llevaba el chico sobre su camisa. -Mientras usted avisa al sheriff me preguntaba si podría acceder a uno de sus ordenadores...

-Por supuesto, agente Grant como si estuviera en su casa. -dijo el chico sonriendo. -Yo mientras haré esa llamada al sheriff. -y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa. Emma aprovechó para pasearse por la comisaría, decidiéndose a entrar en la morgue por pura corazonada. Lo primero que vio fue la cama metálica que presidía la habitación y a la derecha, junto a las neveras donde se almacenaban los cuerpos, un ordenador. Se dirigió hacia este y tecleo "Crossville" el pueblo desde el cual había llegado el nuevo sheriff, no tardó mucho en descubrir numerosas noticias en su periódico local sobre desapariciones y víctimas de ataques animales, las cuales, curiosamente habían disminuido hasta ser nulas desde que el sheriff se había mudado a Dickson.

Las sospechas de Emma parecían estar en lo cierto. Decidió abrir las neveras para mirar si había muertos dentro de alguna de ellas y se quedó helada al reconocer a Joe, el novio de la desaparecida Katie, su cuerpo era el único que se encontraba allí. Emma lo examinó de cerca, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esa pues en la universidad durante sus prácticas de enfermería había lidiado con cadáveres antes, reconoció unas marcas como pequeñas sierras alrededor de su cuello y tomo una fotografía con su móvil para mostrársela a Sam.

No parecía que Joe llevará muchas horas muerto, probablemente había fallecido esa misma noche, Emma buscó por la morgue algunas jeringuillas para extraer sangre del cadáver. No cabía duda de que estaban lidiando con vampiros y la sangre de muerto era veneno para ellos así que pensó que sería una buena idea obtener un poco. Cuando estaba llenando la segunda jeringuilla, oyó una voz grave gritando a Anderson.

-¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA HAS DEJADO A SUS ANCHAS!? -gritaba el sheriff que ya había llegado a comisaría.

-Lo-lo siento, es del FBI y pensé... -se excusaba Anderson. -¡Me importa una mierda lo que pensarás! ¡Esta es mi comisaría! Sal de aquí y ponte a controlar el tráfico. -volvió a gritar el sheriff mientras el agente desaparecía de la comisaria. Emma al escuchar los gritos salió rápidamente de la morgue y se topó con el sheriff en el pasillo.

-Buenos días sheriff. -saludó Emma enseñado su placa falsa. -Soy la agente Grant. -El hombre la miraba examinándola. Y Emma pudo sentir como su pulso se aceleraba.

-¿Y qué hace el FBI investigando una común desaparición en un pueblo como este? -preguntó el sheriff.

-Verá fue casualidad, pasaba por el pueblo cuando me encontré con la hermana de Katie Martin, Hayley, me dijo lo tremendamente disgustada que se encontraba porque su hermana había desparecido junto a su novio hacía días y la policía local no hacía nada al respecto. Así que decidí pasarme para conocer su versión. -dijo la chica.

Pero el sheriff no le prestaba atención tenía su mirada puesta en la puerta de la morgue la cual estaba abierta. Emma había salido tan rápido de allí que se había olvidado cerrarla y por si eso fuera poco, la cámara donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Joe tampoco estaba cerrada del todo. Emma acababa de delatarse. El sheriff dirigió su mirada a la chica y le sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes de vampiro.

-Parece que has encontrado a Joe, ahora veamos lo bien que sabes tú. -dijo el vampiro y con un rápido movimiento la empujó contra una de las ventanas la cual se hizo añicos y varios cristales cortaron levemente el rostro de Emma. El vampiro le tocó el rostro recogiendo algunas gotas de sangre y se las llevó a la boca. -Mmm... Deliciosa. Normalmente te llevaría al nido para compartirte pero voy a disfrutar de ti yo solo. -dicho esto la cogió del pelo obligándola a inclinarse hacia atrás. Entonces, la chica, se llevó la mano a la americana y sacó una de las agujas que había rellenado minutos antes con la sangre de Joe.

-Esto te pasa por egoísta. -dijo Emma con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras clavaba la jeringuilla en el cuello del vampiro.

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO!? Sangre de hombre muerto... -dijo el vampiro llevándose la mano al cuello, donde Emma le había clavado la aguja, empezaba a tambalearse y cayó al suelo. Emma sabía que para acabar con él debía cortarle la cabeza pero no llevaba ninguna arma encima con la que pudiera hacerlo así que simplemente salió corriendo de la comisaria y llamó a Sam. Un tono, dos, tres, hasta que saltó el contestador... Emma empezó a preocuparse ¿y si le había pasado algo? Miró a su alrededor y observó que el coche del sheriff/vampiro se encontraba ahí mismo con las llaves puestas, así que decidió tomar la oportunidad y dirigirse con él a la carretera secundaria donde supuestamente debía estar Sam investigando.

_

El sonido del móvil lo despertó, Sam abrió los ojos, se encontraba maniatado en lo que parecía ser un viejo garaje. Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado al final de la famosa carretera secundaria y haber visto el Jeep marrón de Joe tapado por unos arbustos.

-Psst, ¿Estás bien? -oyó la voz de una chica la cual se encontraba maniatada igual que él.

-¿Katie? -dijo Sam al reconocer a la joven chica. -Soy Sam, conocí a tu hermana Hayley el otro día, no te preocupes voy a sacarte de aquí ¿Dónde está tu novio? -Katie empezó a sollozar.

-Lo mataron ayer noche enfrente de mí, cuando esas cosas empezaron a discutir sobre a quién comerse primero. -la chica no paraba de sollozar. -Joe... él se ofreció, quería darme más tiempo para escapar.

-Lo siento mucho. -dijo Sam. -Escúchame te prometo que su acto no será en vano vamos a salir de aquí, ¿sabes cuántos son?

-Dos y el sheriff. -contestó la chica. -¿El sheriff? Mierda. -dijo Sam pensando en su amiga que debía estar en la comisaría.

La preocupación inundó el cuerpo del cazador y empezó a rasgar la cinta adhesiva, que unía sus muñecas, contra una astilla del suelo hasta soltarse. Cuando lo logró se dirigió rápidamente a Katie para liberarla de sus ataduras. Sam se llevó las manos a su cazadora, mierda, le habían desarmado. Miró a su alrededor y lo único útil que pudo hallar fue una pala. Tendría que servir pensó.

Unos pasos empezaron a oírse y el chico pudo distinguir dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina. Se colocó rápidamente tras la puerta del garaje tras hacerle un gesto a Katie para que se escondiera. Cuando se abrió la puerta el chico, sin pensárselo dos veces, propinó un fuerte golpe al primer vampiro que apareció. Usó el filo de la pala como hoja para cortarle la cabeza, y esta rodó por el suelo. Katie al contemplar la escena chilló y la mujer vampiro la capturó a modo de escudo.

-Un paso más y le rebano el cuello. -dijo la vampira dirigiéndose a Sam mientras enseñaba sus afilados dientes. -Acabas de matar a mi hijo, acabaré contigo. -amenazó. En esos instantes el móvil de Sam volvió a sonar, era Emma y Sam se sintió aliviado al ver que seguía con vida. -Es tu amiguita la cazadora, ¿verdad? Mi marido ha tenido un encontronazo con ella. Cógelo y dile que has acabado con nosotros, haz que venga aquí si no lo haces, la mato. -dijo volviendo a amenazar a Katie. -Ah y no intentes avisarla. -sentenció la vampira. Sam descolgó el móvil.

-Emma. -saludó Sam.

-¡SAM! -gritó Emma al otro lado de la línea. -Pensaba que te había ocurrido algo, menos mal que estás bien. Son vampiros, tenía razón sobre lo que algo se cocía en esa comisaría... Joe está muerto.

-Lo sé, he acabado con ellos tal como hicimos en "_Poughkeepsie"_ -dijó Sam con la esperanza de que Emma supiera de la palabra clave que él y su hermano usaban cuando había trampa. -He encontrado su nido, está al final de la carretera secundaria.

-Entiendo, ahora mismo voy para allí Sam. -se despidió la chica.

Emma lo había pillado, Sam estaba en apuros, era una trampa. Vislumbró el Impala al final de la carretera y aparcó justo detrás. Se dirigió al maletero y cogió un machete y una pistola, esta última se la guardo en el cinturón mientras mantenía el machete en la mano. Empezó a caminar hacía el descampado y vio el Jeep de Joe tapado por unas hojas, el camino se estrechaba y tras algunos árboles pudo ver lo que parecía una cabaña abandonada. Debía ser ahí. Se acercó sigilosamente y observó por las ventanas el interior de la casa donde parecía no haber nadie así que decidió entrar, el mobiliario era escaso y los suelos estaban manchados de sangre (como si hubieran arrastrado a alguien). Salió por la puerta trasera de la cabaña y vio un viejo garaje construido de madera. Una de las tablas estaba separada y observó por la rendija. Sam estaba de pie con expresión preocupada, justo enfrente de él una mujer sujetaba a Katie por el cuello.

Emma sacó la otra jeringuilla que le quedaba con la sangre de Joe y untó las balas de su pistola en ella. Esperando que su puntería fuera lo suficientemente buena para llevar a cabo su plan. Posicionó la pistola entre el hueco de las tablas de madera y apunto a la vampira en la espalda. Disparó. Katie gritó y se escapó de los brazos de la vampira la cual cayó sobre sus rodillas maldiciendo. Emma entró rápidamente y le cortó la cabeza. Salpicaduras de sangre mancharon su rostro.

-Emma, gracias a Dios... -dijo Sam.

-Gracias a "_Poughkeepsie" -_le contestó la chica guiñándole un ojo. Sam corrió a abrazarla levantándola levemente del suelo. -Estoy bien, Sam. -añadió riendo al ver el entusiasmo del joven. Pero esa escena idílica se vio interrumpida.

-¡VOSOTROS! ¡HABÉIS MATADO A MI FAMILIA! -se oyó una voz familiar para Emma, era el sheriff. -¡Me las vais a pagar cazadores HIJOS DE PUTA!

-¡KATIE CORRE! ¡Espéranos en el coche! -gritó Sam mientras la joven escapaba de allí.

-No os reuniréis con ella, al menos no en esta vida. -amenazó el vampiro. Emma le cedió el machete a Sam el cual se abalanzó sobre el chupasangres y empezaron a forcejear.

La chica apuntaba con la pistola hacia el monstruo pero no tenía un tiro limpio pues Sam estaba peleando contra él. El vampiro era más fuerte que el cazador, y le propinó un golpe que le hizo aterrizar al otro lado de la habitación. Sam intentó ponerse en pie pero el otro fue más rápido y le rompió un brazo con sus propias manos. El sonido de los huesos de Sam al romperse y el grito de dolor de este hizo reaccionar a la chica que empezó a disparar contra el vampiro pero no acertó ni un solo tiro. En un intento desesperado por llamar la atención del monstruo, el cual seguía propinando golpes al menor de los Winchester, Emma decidió cortarse la palma de la mano.

-¡EH GILIPOLLAS! ¿Quieres un poco? -dijo mostrándole la palma. El olor de la sangre de la joven distrajo al vampiro que dirigió su atención a Emma, Sam se puso en pie y con el brazo sano recuperó el machete. Antes de que el chupasangres pudiera llegar hasta Emma, Sam le rebanó la cabeza.

-Se acabó. -logró articular Sam con la respiración agitada.

Habían dejado a Katie con su hermana y habían informado de la situación al joven agente Anderson. Emma conducía el Impala debido a la fractura de Sam en el brazo, la chica le había apañado un cabestrillo con la camisa del joven a modo de solución temporal.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital a que te miren ese brazo. -habló Emma mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Estoy bien, no voy a morirme por un hueso roto. -le contestó el chico. Emma apartó los ojos de la carretera para mirarle. -Yo sólo digo que unos Rayos X no estarían de más para asegurarnos del alcance de la fractura, aparte de que en el hospital te lo curarán mejor que yo...

-Prefiero que me cures tú. -soltó Sam sinceramente y al momento añadió. -No me gustan nada los hospitales, te hacen rellenar mil papeles, contestar mil preguntas, te tienen horas esperando y el café es horrible.

-¿Sam Winchester le tiene miedo a los hospitales? -preguntó Emma en tono burlón. -Pensaba que tu único terror eran los payasos.

-JA, JA. Muy graciosa enana. -rió falsamente Sam. Emma le miró y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. -Y tú cabezota. -añadió la chica. Sam se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. En ocasiones el humor de Emma le recordaba a su hermano Dean, ambos compartían un sentido del humor desenfadado que le provocaba sonreír incluso en el peor de los momentos.


	9. Libre albedrío

**Capítulo IX: Libre albedrío **

**_Una semana más tarde en algún lugar del país..._**

Dean disfrutaba de su nueva existencia; hacia lo que quería, cuando quería y cómo quería. Nunca había consecuencias para él, ya no existía la culpa ni el arrepentimiento en su nuevo ser. No debía cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y demonios, eso se sentía realmente bien. Todo era una continua fiesta plagada de lujuria y desenfreno donde no tenía lugar resaca alguna. En el vacío más oscuro de su alma corrompida había encontrado, irónicamente, una manera de sentirse lleno y mejor que nunca.

Crowley le había dado vía libre, no había vuelto a molestarle desde lo ocurrido en Las Vegas. Lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo de Sam y su nueva amiguita, lo habían estado siguiendo por todo el país. Cada vez que pensaba en ello Dean sonreía con suficiencia, le divertía desesperar de esa manera a su hermanito, era como si una tortuga intentará dar caza a una liebre. Él siempre estaba un paso por delante de Sam.

Tras saciar sus instintos más primitivos con una joven pelirroja se dirigió hacia un bar donde continuar su particular fiesta eterna. Entró en un tugurio decadente donde una banda de moteros parecía estar disfrutando de la noche mientras jugaban al billar y bebían cervezas. Dean se acercó a la barra a pedir su habitual whiskey doble mientras seguía observando a la ruidosa banda, los cuales le resultaban la más de molestos. Quería pelea, se le antojo que esos hijos de puta dejarán de sonreír. Agudizó la vista y observó la insignia de la banda en una de las cazadoras _"Ángeles del Infierno"_. Qué apropiado, pensó Dean irónicamente. Pero entonces, antes de actuar, pudo sentir una presencia conocida en el local.

-¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta, ardilla? -dijo Crowley mientras se sentaba en la barra junto a él.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? Pensé que había sido claro. -contestó Dean dirigiéndole una dura mirada a Crowley, el cual se limitó a sonreír. -Oye, te he dicho que quiero unirme a la fiesta. No he venido a jodertela. -Dean alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-De acuerdo, juguemos a los dardos. -se limitó a contestar Dean mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al final del bar, junto a la mesa de billar donde se encontraba la diana.

-Me gusta tu estilo Dean. -dijo Crowley adivinando las intenciones del chico.

Dean cogió uno de los dardos y se posicionó frente a la diana, mientras los moteros seguían con su partida de billar. Con una malvada sonrisa, el joven giró sobre sus talones y lanzó el dardo hacia la espalda de uno de ellos quedando clavado en el hombro.

-¡JODER! -gritó el herido girándose. -¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ¿Es que acaso estás ciego?

-No, pero tu ahora sí. -contestó Dean lanzando un dardo contra su ojo. Los gritos de la víctima llenaron todo el local. Mientras Dean no paraba de sonreír y jactarse ante Crowley.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA! -gritó otro de los compañeros de la víctima mientras se abalanzaba sobre los dos demonios. Crowley fue el que actuó esta vez, con un movimiento de brazo dirigió a los cuatro moteros que quedaban en pie hacia la pared. Mientras el resto de clientes que se encontraban en el bar huían del lugar entre gritos.

-¿Qu... Qué coño sois vosotros? -logró articular otro de ellos.

-Bueno no somos ángeles... -contestó Dean, haciendo alusión al nombre de la banda, mientras sumía sus verdes ojos en la oscuridad más completa. -Pero venimos del infierno. -sentenció Crowley con una sonrisa. Dean cogió un taco de la mesa de billar y atravesó el cuerpo del que había preguntado. Sólo quedaban dos de ellos, los cuales no dejaban de suplicar por sus vidas. Crowley los dejo caer contra el suelo, deshaciendo la magia que ejercía sobre sus cuerpos.

-¿No son adorables cuando empiezan a suplicar? -preguntó el Rey del Infierno a Dean en tono burlón. Y con un chasquido de dedos les partió el cuello. Dean miró a su alrededor.

-Parece que se acabó la diversión. -habló mientras se dirigía fuera del lugar. -¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó a Crowley el cual lo había seguido afuera.

-Ahora volveré a mis menesteres, ya sabes, la burocracia infernal que tanto te aburre. -contestó el más bajito. -Pero ha estado bien liberar tensiones. -sonrió.

-Sabía que podías ser divertido. Cuando quieras una buena fiesta como esa serás bienvenido -dijo Dean a modo de despedida. El mayor de los Winchester se dirigió a una de las Harley Davidson que habían aparcadas enfrente del bar y se alejó por la carretera. Crowley mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que Dean desapareció por el horizonte. Todo había salido según lo previsto, se había ganado un poco más al Caballero del Infierno, eso ayudaría para lo que tenía en mente.

**_En el cielo..._**

Castiel estaba débil, la Gracia que había tomado de un compañero seguía desvaneciéndose, y seguía buscando una solución a la pérdida no conllevará robársela a otro ángel. Por si eso fuera poco, Metatrón tampoco se había mostrado nada participativo en cuanto a abrir las puertas del cielo. Los ángeles conocían de la posibilidad de invertir el hechizo pero no la manera de hacerlo.

Hannah, por petición de Castiel, llevaba ahora la oficina que antes había sido sede de Metatrón, sólo unos pocos ángeles tenían acceso a ese pedacito de cielo y trabajaban sin parar por tratar de sacar cualquier tipo de información al escriba.

-Castiel, conozco a algunos de los nuestros que estarían dispuestos a sacrificar su Gracia para que nos liderarás. -comentó Hannah.

- Sólo sería una solución temporal hasta que volviera a desvanecerse. No lo haré, si no puedo recuperar la mía aceptaré mi destino. -contestó Cas.

-Pero... Podrías morir. -dijo Hannah con tristeza. -Estaríamos mucho más perdidos, de lo que ya estamos, sin ti.

-Hannah no necesitáis a nadie que os diga lo que debéis hacer, no necesitáis un líder, sois libres.

-No, no todos somos como tú Castiel. El libre albedrío nos asusta, nos viene grandes. Sólo queremos volver a casa. Tal vez, deberíamos usar otros métodos con Metatrón... para que, ya sabes, fuera más participativo.

-¿Tortura? -Hannah asintió. -Ninguno de vosotros seriáis capaces de hacer algo tan atroz a un hermano, ni siquiera yo en estos momentos... Pero no me voy a rendir hasta el final, bajaré a la tierra y buscaré un modo de revertir el hechizó; tal vez hayamos pasado algo por alto, tal vez pueda encontrar algo junto a Sam en el Búnker. -acabó de decir el aún ángel.

-Te llevó. -se ofreció Hannah. -Gracias. -le sonrío Castiel.

Gracias a todos los que me leéis, me hace muy feliz compartir mi primera historia con vosotros. Espero que os este gustando y estáis más que invitados a compartir vuestras opiniones conmigo; críticas, consejos... Todo será bienvenido.

C.

*Los derechos de_ Supernatural_ no me pertenecen.


	10. El enemigo de mi enemigo

**Capítulo X:** **El enemigo de mi enemigo**

La vida en el Búnker durante la última semana había sido como unas pequeñas vacaciones para los chicos. Debido a la fractura de Sam en el brazo derecho habían decidido tomarse un tiempo lejos de la acción y se pasaban las horas investigando viejos libros de los Hombres de Letras, mejoraban su puntería en la galería de tiro e incluso veían capítulos de Juego de Tronos...

Toda esa relativa normalidad estaba volviendo loca a Emma. Desde que había llegado al mundo de Sobrenatural había estado tan ocupada que apenas se había planteado la posibilidad de no volver a ver nunca más a su familia y amigos. Pero, ahora que se pasaba los días encerrada entre cuatro paredes y la adrenalina había desaparecido, no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa. Cada noche, en la soledad de su habitación, rompía a llorar mientras veía las fotos de sus seres queridos en su viejo móvil. Sentimientos encontrados afloraban de su interior; por un lado, quería volver y dejar el mundo en el que se encontraba atrás. Por otro lado, no quería abandonar a Sam, ni a Castiel, ni siquiera al demonizado Dean, quería ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera. No quería ser egoísta y simplemente abandonarlos ahora que sabía que realmente existían y no eran personajes de ficción.

Sam, por su parte, ignoraba por completo como se sentía Emma pues la chica no había mostrado nunca su debilidad frente a él. Siempre que estaban juntos ella ponía el mejor de sus semblantes y bromeaba con él, sabía que el menor de los Winchester ya tenía suficientes problemas como para ocasionarle uno más con sus penurias.

Era de noche, Emma y Sam se encontraban en la habitación de este último viendo la televisión. La chica hacía rato que no prestaba atención al aparato, y notó como las lágrimas empezaban a amontonarse en sus ojos, así que decidió retirarse antes de romper en llanto ahí mismo

-Voy a dormir. -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama evitando que Sam le viera el rostro.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Sam mirando el reloj, eran apenas las nueve de la noche.

-Estoy cansada. -fingió una sonrisa la chica mientras Sam se fijaba en los ojos hinchados de esta.

-Buenas noches entonces. -suspiró el chico.

-Buenas noches. -dijo Emma con la voz un poco quebrada antes de encaminarse por el pasillo hacia su habitación. En segundos, notó como las primera lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y caían sin control por su rostro. Corrió hacia su habitación y de un portazo cerró la puerta mientras se dejaba caer abatida sobre el colchón.

Los pasos fuertes de la chica hacia su dormitorio y el portazo que le había seguido alertaron a Sam de que algo no iba bien. La puerta de la habitación de Emma sonó, el chico estaba picando con sus nudillos sobre ella.

-Emma, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Sam desde el otro lado mientras Emma sollozaba sin parar. -Voy a entrar, ¿vale? -continuó hablando el chico, que entró en la habitación. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a su amiga tan desconsolada. -Eh, Emma. Estoy aquí. -dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella y con el brazo sano la atraía hacia él para abrazarla, Emma apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del cazador. -Todo va a salir bien, tranquila. -trataba de calmarla mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo que pasaron así, en la misma postura, sin moverse hasta que la respiración de la chica se volvió regular.

-Te he dejado la camisa arruinada con mis lágrimas, lo siento. -habló la chica mientras se separaba levemente del hombro de Sam. Este le acarició el rostro secando las lágrimas que quedaban. -¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? -le sonrió el chico mirándola a los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero verla tan rota le había dañado el alma, no soportaba verla sufrir. Dirigió su mirada a los labios de la chica, se moría de ganas de besarla y de hacerle olvidar cualquier pensamiento doloroso que hubiera cruzado su mente. Pero no era justo para ella, no quería hacerle daño, en su vida no había lugar para el romance. Nunca acababa bien... Sam, siendo más fuerte que sus impulsos, se retiró levemente rompiendo la tensión que había surgido entre ambos y la besó con suavidad en la frente mientras Emma cerraba los ojos.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó el chico con preocupación.

-Eh... Sí, yo sólo... -logró articular Emma algo aturdida tras el acercamiento entre ambos. -Supongo que necesitaba estallar en algún momento. Después de todo, esto es demasiado...

-Todo esto es demasiado abrumador, lo sé. Quiero decir, en ocasiones hasta lo es para mí y llevo toda una vida lidiando con ello. Además imagino lo mucho que debes echarlos de menos... -habló Sam que se había sentado en el borde de la cama junto a ella. -Te prometo que encontraré la manera de devolverte con tu familia, aunque sea lo último que haga. -al pronunciar esta última frase una oleada de tristeza le inundo, no le gustaba pensar en la idea de no volver a ver a Emma nunca más.

-Gracias. -dijo mirándole agradecida. -Sam, no sé que hubiera sido de mi en este mundo sin ti. Doy gracias a que fueras tú el que casi me atropella. -sonrió débilmente la chica. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo también doy gracias porque te cruzarás en mi camino. -le contestó Sam mientras sintió esa conexión especial entre ambos cuando Emma le sonrió de nuevo. -¿Sabes? Deberíamos brindar por ello. -dijo poniéndose en pie, lo que provocó una leve carcajada en la chica.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Emma atónita. -Vamos te espero abajo, nos tomaremos algo para celebrar que nos conocimos. -dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación. -Puede que hasta nos emborrachemos. -se escuchó por el pasillo. Emma volvió a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, se sentía liberada. Ya no tenía que ocultarse más de Sam, ya la había visto en el peor de sus momentos... Se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse la cara antes de bajar a por la copa que le había prometido el chico.

Bajando las escalera escuchó como Sam mantenía una conversación con una voz que le resultaba familiar, al llegar a la gran sala pudo ver que se trataba de Castiel. Ambos estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, dónde descansaba una botella de whiskey.

-Me alegro de verte Cas. -saludó Emma mientras se dirigía junto a ellos. -¿Has venido a unirte a la fiesta? -dijo mientras se servía un poco de whiskey y tomaba asiento.

-Emma. -le devolvió el saludo el ángel. -Estaba hablando con Sam sobre la posibilidad de que me ayudarais a buscar una manera de revertir el hechizo que lanzó Metatrón.

-Metatrón sigue sin hablar. -informó Sam a la chica. -No sé cómo no habéis matado ya a ese hijo de puta...

-Es el único que conoce la manera de revertirlo... -empezó a decir Castiel.

-Sí, pero no habéis sido capaces de hacerlo hablar todavía. -dijo Sam muy molesto. -Si usaréis otros métodos...

De pronto el semblante inexpresivamente común de Castiel cambió, pero no debido a las palabras que Sam había pronunciado, sino a causa de una oscura presencia que presentía.

-¿Llego a tiempo para la fiesta de pijamas, alce? -habló Crowley. Castiel fue el primero en reaccionar y ponerse en pie adaptando una postura defensiva. Sam y Emma lo siguieron. -Te veo un poco pálido plumas. -dijo el demonio mirando al ángel. Y entonces reparó en la tercera persona que había frente a él. -Vaya, un placer querida. Veo que estáis muy bien acompañados por aquí. -guiñó un ojo a Emma.

-Llegas tarde Crowley, hace meses que te convoqué. Lárgate antes de que te mate por todo lo que has hecho. -habló Sam duramente.

-¡Oh, alce! Hieres mis sentimientos. -contestó Crowley en tono burlón. -He venido a hacer un trato donde todos saldremos ganando.

-¡Vete a la mierda! -dijo el cazador.

-Sam, Sam, Sam... -canturreó el demonio. -¿Te gustaría recuperar a tu hermano? Porqué yo puedo ayudarte... -soltó Crowley arqueando las cejas.

-¿Por qué demonios iba a creerte? .preguntó Sam. -Tú lo convertiste en lo que es ahora.

-Porqué no puede controlarlo... -habló Emma que miraba fijamente a Crowley. - Esperabas a un aliado pero Dean sigue siendo un obstáculo para ti, uno más poderoso que tú ¿Verdad?

-Vaya, ahora te rodeas de personas inteligentes... Te felicito, alce. -volvió a hablar el demonio con tono burlón. -La chica está en lo cierto, más o menos. Tu hermano es como un jodido grano en el culo para mí. Lo era como humano y lo es mil veces más ahora como Caballero del Infierno.

-Espera, pretendes entregárnoslo... -pensó Sam en voz alta.

-¡Bravo! -sonrió con sorna el Rey del Infierno. -Y no sólo eso, también me interesa que el cielo vuelva a abrirse, como comprenderéis mis esbirros no se encuentran muy cómodos con tantos angelitos a su alrededor. He oído que estáis teniendo problemas para que el escriba hable, bueno dejadlo en manos de un profesional. -Castiel, Emma y Sam se miraban atónitos ante el ofrecimiento de Crowley. -¿Lo veis? Todos ganamos.

-Ni de broma, no pienso trabajar contigo. -interrumpió Castiel.

-No te hagas el santo ahora conmigo, no sería la primera vez que tu y yo hacemos negocios... -fulminó Crowley al ángel con su mirada. -Piénsalo, haré hablar a ese idiota, recuperarás tu gracia, el cielo se abrirá, blah, blah, blah... y tú podrás estar fuerte para el reencuentro con tu querido Dean. Es un buen trato.

-Lo haremos. -dijo de pronto Sam. El ángel se giró a mirarlo en señal de desaprobación. -Cas, no tenemos nada que perder, vale la pena intentarlo. -El menor de los Winchester suplicaba al ángel con su mirada. Castiel suspiró.

-Está bien, sígueme. -dijo Castiel dirigiéndose al demonio para luego desaparecer de allí usando la poca Gracia que le quedaba. Crowley chasqueó sus dedos y se evaporó junto al ángel. Emma y Sam se miraron, volvían a estar solos.

-Creo que seguimos necesitando esa copa.-habló Emma mientras volvía a tomar asiento. -La mía que sea doble. -dijo Sam imitando el gesto de la chica.

Bebieron durante horas hasta que la botella quedó vacía, y pese a que ambos habían bebido la misma cantidad de whiskey, el cuerpo de Emma no estaba acostumbrado a tanto alcohol. La chica se levantó de la mesa con la intención de retirarse a dormir pero tropezó con la silla cayendo contra el cuerpo de Sam que seguía sentado.

-¡Auch! -se quejó este bromeando. -Ahora ya sé que he de emborracharte para que caigas en mis brazos. -soltó Sam sin pensárselo dos veces a causa del alcohol que corría por sus venas. Mierda, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?

-Sam, no necesitas emborracharme para eso. -dijo Emma mientras se reincorporaba y sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas. -De- Debería irme a la cama... -balbuceó algo nerviosa. -Buenas noches. -añadió acariciando fugazmente la espalda del chico, al cual se le erizó la piel, y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Sam, que seguía en su asiento, observó como la chica se alejaba y sonrío tontamente al pensar que tal vez ella se sentía igual respecto a él.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar agradecer de nuevo las reviews que me van llegando, en especial la de _ViWinchester_ y _SinaKiev_, las cuales me han animado a seguir con la historia. Por cierto, espero que hayan disfrutado de este casi beso entre Sam y Emma... Y le pregunto al resto: ¿Os gustan juntos?

Por otro lado, ya se han descubierto las intenciones de Crowley (ganarse la confianza de Dean para poder entregarlo y ayudar a los ángeles a volver al cielo). ¿Creéis que alguno de los planes saldrá bien?

Espero estar plasmando bien a cada uno de los personajes. La verdad es que el más sencillo de escribir para mi es Emma, pues es cosecha propia. Pero me preocupa no estar captando la esencia de los demás, sobre todo con Cas que me resulta bastante tedioso... Con Crowley me divierto mucho escribiéndolo, inclusive con el demonizado Dean que es todo un desgraciado.

En fin, gracias a todos los que me leéis me hacéis muy feliz!

C.


	11. Visitas inesperadas

**Capítulo XI: Visitas inesperadas**

**_En el cielo..._**

La presencia de Crowley en la antigua oficina de Metatrón estaba resultando muy incómoda para todos los ángeles, aunque no se cuestionaron el plan y entendieron los motivos que movían a Castiel. Este último, no se había separado ni un minuto del Rey del Infierno seguía sus pasos muy de cerca, temiendo que el demonio se la jugará en cualquier momento. Pero Crowley hablaba en serio, iba a ayudar, a él también le convenía todo aquello por lo tanto no era algo desinteresado. Castiel guió al demonio hasta la celda en la que Metatrón había pasado los últimos meses. El escriba al sentir la presencia de un demonio no pudo evitar tensarse.

-Vaya, ya veo el problema plumas. -habló Crowley dirigiéndose a Cas mientras señalaba el lugar con su mano. -Esto es demasiado acogedor para hacerle hablar, suerte que podré darle mi toque personal. -añadió esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que dirigía su atención hacia el escriba.

-Castiel, debes estar de broma... -se dirigió Metatrón algo nervioso al ángel. -Esto... Esto se te ha ido de las manos. Trabajando con el enemigo... ¿Un demonio en el cielo?

-Me debía una visita, yo le enseñe el infierno... -habló Crowley.

-Tú me has obligado a esto. -dijo Cas seriamente sin prestar atención al comentario de Crowley. -Aún tienes oportunidad de hablar, si lo haces él se irá...

-¿Va a torturarme? ¿Por eso lo has traído aquí? -dijo sorprendido, adivinando la razón por la que el demonio estaba allí. Eso no lo había visto venir, por primera vez en meses sintió miedo.

-No, he venido a ver cómo está el mercado de bienes inmuebles por aquí arriba... -contestó irónicamente Crowley. -Dios no os eligió muy espabilados, ¿Eh? -rió ante su propio chiste.

-¡No conseguirás hacerme hablar maldito demonio! -desafío Metatrón a Crowley. -No soy estúpido, mi silencio es lo que aún me mantiene con vida.

-Créeme, cuando empiece contigo desearás estar muerto. -sonrío Crowley maliciosamente. -¿Vas a por palomitas y te quedas a mirar? -se dirigió esta vez a Castiel.

-Esperaré fuera, si necesitas... algo, llámame. -contestó el ángel.

-Tranquilo, sé cómo hacer mi trabajo. Me sobra imaginación. -dijo Crowley mientras entraba en la celda ante la mirada de terror del ángel preso.

Los horas transcurrieron mientras los gritos agonizantes de Metatrón llenaban toda la oficina. Castiel no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero si algo había aprendido en estos años es que las situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Tras horas, que se hicieron eternas, Crowley salió sonriendo de la cárcel celestial.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó un impaciente Castiel mientras Crowley rodaba los ojos y sacaba un pequeño tarrito resplandeciente de su traje.

-¿A caso dudabas de mí efectividad? -dijo mientras movía el tarrito en las narices del ángel. -Ha cantado _La Traviata_ entera. -rió.

-¿Qué has hecho? Esa es su Gracia...

-¡Bingo! He hecho lo que tenía que hacer para solucionar vuestro problema celestial. -empezó a hablar el demonio. -Como ya sabes, para cerrar las puertas del cielo él usó tu Gracia. Bueno, pues para abrirlas se necesita la Gracia del ángel que lanzó el hechizo, es decir, la Gracia de Metatrón. Pero eso no es todo, el único que puede revertir el hechizo eres tú, de esa forma tu Gracia volverá a ti y la suya abrirá vuestro querido Paraíso.

-Un intercambio de papeles. -susurró Castiel.

-¡Lo has pillado! -fingió Crowley un falso entusiasmo. -Aquí tienes, de nada. -añadió mientras le entregaba el tarrito con la Gracia del escriba.

Castiel la cogió mientras seguía procesando todo lo que el demonio le acababa de decir. Entendió, por fin, la razón por la que Metatrón no se había mostrado nada participativo, el precio a pagar era perder su propia Gracia. Crowley carraspeó sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Verás ha sido un placer conocer un pedacito de ático y todo eso, pero ya está resultando empalagoso para mí. Ahora que ya sabes lo que has de hacer, me gustaría que me devolvieras al piso medio del edificio... -dijo irónico el demonio.

-Claro, vamos. -dijo Cas acercándose a él, pero antes de tocarlo Crowley hizo un gesto con la mano para pararlo y añadió. -Intenta solucionar esto rápido, y manda a tus amiguitos a saltar de nube en nube odio tenerlos pululando por ahí abajo. -Castiel ignoró su comentario y lo devolvió a la tierra. Tenía un hechizo que revertir.

**_En la tierra en esos momentos..._**

Emma se removió en su cama mientras buscaba el lado frío de la almohada, parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar, la resaca se había apoderado de ella. Se levantó torpemente y se dirigió hacia el baño, tal vez una buena ducha le ayudaría a despejarse. El agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo. Emma se quedó un buen rato bajo la cascada mientras en su cabeza se acumulaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el comentario que le dedicó Sam cuando cayó encima de él. Giró el grifo un poco más hacia la derecha, el agua tibia se convirtió en fría. Sí, eso estaba mejor. Debía dejar de pensar en Sam de esa forma, después de todo no quería que las cosas se pusieran raras entre ellos, él era la única persona que tenía ahora.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió con unos pantalones pitillo negros, una camiseta blanca y una camisa caqui tejana, la cual se remango hasta los codos. Se calzó sus botines altos del mismo color del pantalón y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Por el pasillo olió el aroma a café, Sam ya estaba despierto, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al entrar en la cocina se encontró al chico de pie sirviéndose su café.

-Buenos días, Sam.

-Hola dormilona, ¿Café? -preguntó el chico alzando la jarra de la cafetera en ofrecimiento.

-Sí, por favor.

-El tuyo con leche y doble de azúcar. -sonrío Sam que ya sabía de los gustos de la chica

-Qué bien me conoces. -le devolvió la sonrisa Emma. -Aunque esta vez creo que me iría mejor con sal.

-Oh, ya veo. Estás con resaca... -habló mientras observaba como la chica rebuscaba en los cajones de la cocina. .¿Te ayudo?

-Estoy buscando Ibuprofeno, pero no lo encuentro. Juraría que en ese cajón de ahí había. -dijo la chica mientras señalaba uno de los cajones.

-Mmm... Lo siento, me he tomado el último está mañana. -Sam la miró con esa mirada de cachorrito tan típica de él. Tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina dejando los cafés sobre esta.

-Prométeme que no me volverás a dejar beber. -habló Emma mientras se sentaba frente a él y daba un pequeño sorbo a su café. Sam se limitó a reír. -Iré a comprar Ibuprofeno y algo de comida al pueblo ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó la chica.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó extrañado Sam, tal vez la chica estaba molesta con él por lo que dijo la noche anterior.

-No es eso, pero si Cas regresa con noticias es mejor que haya alguien por aquí. -contestó la chica. -Te diría que fueras tú, pero puesto que no puedes conducir con ese brazo... -Sam se tranquilizó, la razón por la que Emma quería ir sola era bastante lógica.

-Claro. -dijo elevando su cabestrillo. -Que ganas de que pasen dos semanas para sacarme esto.

-Tu sigue moviéndolo así y serán más de dos semanas. -dijo Emma regañándolo con una sonrisa mientras recogía su taza de café.

-No sé cómo te soporto, enana. -respondió Sam a la llamada de atención de la chica.

-Me adoras y lo sabes. -habló la chica sin saber hasta qué punto esa afirmación era cierta. -¿Te traigo algo?

-No, no necesito nada en especial. Con comida y medicinas bastará.

-Está bien, no tardaré mucho pues. -se despidió la chica mientras se dirigía a salir de la cocina.

-Emma.

-¿Sí? -se volteó la chica.

-Ten cuidado. -dijo Sam, algo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre cada vez que los chicos se separaban. Emma le sonrío y salió del lugar.

Conducir el Impala era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Emma en su nueva vida. Cada vez que se ponía al volante del coche y este ronroneaba, sentía una profunda sensación de libertad y seguridad que le inundaba todo el cuerpo. Llegó a la gasolinera en apenas 20 minutos. Al bajar del coche miró a su alrededor en una especie de acto reflejo que había adquirido en los últimos meses. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado a decir verdad, sabiendo que aquel lugar era el único punto de civilización en kilómetros a la redonda. El complejo se resumía en una gasolinera con su tienda/parafarmácia y un pequeño bar de carretera, el cual extrañamente estaba con el cartel de cerrado. Observó un viejo camión azul aparcado enfrente del bar y tres coches más y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacían esos vehículos ahí si no había nadie...

Al entrar en la tienda saludó a la única persona que se encontraba dentro, el dependiente, aunque este no le devolvió el saludo. Maleducado, se limitó a pensar Emma mientras se dirigía a por algo de comida. Cogió un poco de todo lo que pudo encontrar y se dirigió a la caja.

-¿Va-va a ser esto? -balbuceó el dependiente algo nervioso.

-Sí, y también una caja de Ibuprofeno por favor. -contestó la chica señalando con la mirada las medicinas que se encontraban tras el mostrador. El dependiente con pulso tembloroso alcanzó una de las cajitas de pastillas. -¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Emma preocupada.

-Sss... Sí. -logró articular el dependiente mientras miraba con terror al exterior de la tienda. Emma siguió la mirada del dependiente hacía fuera pero no pudo ver nada. -¿Está usted seguro? -esta vez el dependiente la miró a ella y asintió mientras escaneaba los productos y los introducía en una bolsa de papel marrón.

-Serán 29 dólares con 50 centavos. -dijo recobrando un poco la compostura.

-Aquí tiene. -Emma extendió 30$ sobre el mostrador. -Quédese con el cambio.

Salió de la tienda con la sensación de que algo raro pasaba allí y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando lo vio. Dean estaba apoyado ante la rueda delantera del Impala, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Emma con una sonrisa torcida. La chica dejó caer la bolsa al suelo y se llevó la mano a la espalda para coger su pistola.

-Ah, ah, ah. -dijo Dean negando con la cabeza mientras Emma le apuntaba. -Yo de ti no haría eso, no serviría de nada.

-Y ¿Si llevarán sal? Eso te resultaría molesto... -contestó la chica intentando sonar amenazante pero Dean rió y con un gesto con la mano desarmó a la chica con sus poderes demoníacos. La pistola cayó a más de 15 metros de ellos.

-¿Decías? -habló el chico mientras se acercaba grácilmente hacía Emma. -Verás sólo he venido para terminar lo que empezamos en Las Vegas... -dijo con voz profunda.

-Pensé que ibas a aplicar la norma de "_Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas_" -habló la chica retrocediendo unos pasos. -Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Sé lo que dije. -continuó avanzando hasta llegar a la altura de la chica. -Pero también sé que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que será por las buenas o por las malas... -le susurró al oído. Emma sintió el cálido aliento del chico rozar su rostro y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡No me toques! -gritó la chica mientras le empujaba tratándose de zafarse de él.

-Supongo que eso significa por las malas... -habló Dean mientras la cargaba sobre sus hombros y dirigía sus pasos hacía el Impala. La chica no paraba de patalear y gritar, pero nadie iba a ayudarla, el chico había matado a todos en aquel bar de carretera y el dependiente estaba aterrorizado.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Como habéis leído Castiel ya ha encontrado la forma de resolver el problema celestial y Metatrón se ha llevado su merecido... Pero, ¿Qué pasará ahora que Dean se ha presentado por sorpresa? ¿Cuánto tardará Sam en darse cuenta del peligro que corre Emma? Os avanzo que en el siguiente capítulo van a pasar muchas cosas y que puede que me lleve un poco más de tiempo escribirlo. Mientras tanto os invito a que me dejéis todas las reviews que queráis. ¡Me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros comentarios! Saludos,**

**C.**


	12. El demonio que conocemos

**Capítulo XII: El demonio que conocemos**

Dean se encontraba al volante del Impala mientras Emma ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. El joven conducía a gran velocidad, pisando el acelerador cada vez más, lo que provocó que la chica se fuera encogiendo sobre su asiento. En la cabeza de Emma las preguntas no paraban de amontonarse: ¿Hacia dónde iban? ¿Le haría daño? Sí, probablemente... ¿Por qué Dean había aparecido justo después de la visita de Crowley? ¿Tal vez sabía de la traición del Rey del Infierno?

-Echaba de menos este coche. -dijo el demonio sonriendo.

-¿Quieres recuperarlo? -preguntó la chica mientras Dean estallaba en una sonora carcajada.

-Cariño, ahora mismo, me importa una mierda el coche. -contestó Dean mirándola. -Ya sabes a lo que he venido... -Dean dirigió su mano al muslo de la chica y Emma se removió en su asiento nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto... Dean, por favor. -suplicó la chica.

-Oh, Emma. Este soy yo ahora. Hago lo que me da la gana. -ahí estaban de nuevo esos dos pozos negros inundando los verdes ojos del chico. -Además, tú solita te metiste en esto ayudando a mi hermano. -Dean volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la carretera.

Emma tenía que avisar a Sam de algún modo. La chica buscó con disimulo su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y desbloqueó la pantalla para llamar a Sam, pensó en mandarle un mensaje pero eso la hubiera descubierto antes, una llamada era la forma más rápida. El móvil empezó a marcar y Dean sonrió.

-Buena idea. -dijo en tono burlón dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la joven. -Llamemos a Sammy para que se sienta culpable de lo que te va a ocurrir. -y en un rápido movimiento se hizo con el móvil de la chica activando el manos libres y dejando el aparato sobre el salpicadero del coche.

-_Hey, Emma_. -se oyó la voz de Sam al otro lado de la línea. Dean miró a la chica para que respondiera.

-Sa... Sam. -balbuceó esta.

-_¿Ocurre algo? ¿Dónde estás?_ -preguntó con preocupación el menor de los Winchester.

-Está muy bien acompañada, Sammy. -interrumpió Dean sonriendo.

-_¡Dean! Mierda, ¿Emma estás bien?_

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. -respondió la aludida.

-De momento... -añadió el mayor de los Winchester sonriendo.

-_¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla Dean! O te juro que te... -_amenazó Sam siendo interrumpido por su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Me matarás, Sammy? Buena suerte con eso... -rió el demonio. -¿Has oído guapa? -dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a la chica. -Estaría dispuesto a matar a su hermano por ti, debes de ser muy buena... -siguió riendo mientras la impotencia se apoderaba de Emma.

-_¡DEAN! ¡Esto es entre nosotros! -_grito de rabia Sam._ -No la metas en esto, por fav... -_antes de que Sam acabará de hablar Dean colgó la llamada. Ya tenía a su hermanito donde quería, completamente desesperado. Probablemente ahora mismo Sam estuviera localizando el móvil de la chica para saber donde se encontraban, pero iba a ponérselo aún más fácil. Con un giro de volante, el Impala derrapó, y puso rumbo hacia el Búnker.

-Cambio de planes, pequeña. -dijo Dean dirigiéndose a la chica mientras el móvil de esta sonaba. -Me divertiré contigo en sus narices.

-¡Qué te jodan! -le contestó Emma con desprecio mientras trataba de alcanzar el móvil. Pero Dean lo cogió primero contestando a la llamada.

-Tranquilo Sammy, podrás despedirte de tu novia. Vamos para allí. -dijo volviendo a colgar y tirándole el móvil a la chica.

Emma estaba aterrorizada, no podía creerse que el antiguo Dean no se encontrará ya en ese cuerpo ahora demonizado. En un intento desesperado trató de hacer entrar en razón al demonio que ahora viajaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo haces? No tienes por qué comportarte de esta forma... -habló débilmente la chica.

-Soy un demonio. Hago cosas de demonios, no hay más. -contestó ásperamente.

-Pero tu antiguo tú nunca hubiera actuado así...

-No me conociste mientras era humano. -interrumpió Dean que desconocía la historia de Emma. -No tienes idea de nada. Mi antiguo yo era un ser desgraciado, débil y lleno de culpabilidad. En cambio, ahora soy poderoso y libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-Pero no tienes a nadie. -intentó ablandar al demonizado Dean. -Al menos antes contabas con Sam, y con Cas... Tenías una familia. -El Caballero del Infierno soltó otra de sus carcajadas.

-Esa clase de manipulación no te servirá conmigo. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor sólo que mal acompañado. -sentenció. Emma se dio por vencida, hablar con él era como pegarse contra un muro una y otra vez.

Sam esperaba ansioso la llegada de los chicos fuera del Búnker mientras empuñaba el cuchillo de Ruby. Se había planteado esperar dentro, pues el lugar estaba lleno de trampas del diablo, pero desechó la idea cuando pensó en que Dean conocía el lugar igual de bien que él. Resultaría igual de difícil atraparlo dentro que fuera.

Vislumbró el Impala acercándose al final de la carretera y agudizó la vista buscando a Emma dentro del vehículo, quería asegurarse cuanto antes de que no había sufrido ningún daño. Dean fue el primero en bajar del coche, dirigiéndose al lado del copiloto, agarró a Emma por el brazo y la sacó bruscamente.

-¡Suéltala, Dean! -exclamó Sam.

-¿Y perderme la diversión de torturarte? No, gracias. -contestó maliciosamente el mayor de los hermanos. -Sammy, deberías haber aprendido a estas alturas que todas las chicas a las que te tiras terminan muertas... -Sam no respondió, no podía reconocer a su hermano.

-¡Serás estúpido! -reaccionó la chica a las palabras del demonio mientras se revolvía para escapar de su agarre. -¡Suéltame gilipollas! -pero Dean se limitó a inmovilizarla aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Cuidado con esa boca, es demasiado bonita para soltar palabrotas. -habló el demonio mientras acariciaba los labios de Emma de forma provocativa.

-¡NO LA TOQUES! -gritó Sam que había perdido completamente los nervios al ver como Dean se sobrepasaba con la chica. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia su hermano para tratar de liberar a su amiga. Pero Dean con un simple gesto lo paralizó mientras sonreía.

-¿Te molesta que haga esto? -dijo el mayor de los Winchester besando a Emma en contra de su voluntad mientras Sam observaba impotente la escena. La chica mordió el labio de Dean para defenderse logrando zafarse de su agarre. -Vaya, la gatita tiene garras.

Emma había logrado algo más que herir levemente al Caballero del Infierno. En el momento en el que le mordió el labio, aprovechó para coger la Primera Espada de la cazadora de Dean y ahora le amenazaba con ella.

-Lo que tengo es la Primera Espada, así que ya estás devolviéndole la movilidad a Sam. -amenazó Emma. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Dean cuando vio lo que sostenía la chica en sus manos y con un gesto de resignación liberó a Sam. La joven corrió junto al menor de los Winchester.

-Estoy bien, Sam. -lo tranquilizó mientras el chico la cogía por el rostro examinándola.

-¿Confías en mi? -le susurró Sam a la chica, esta asintió sin dudarlo. -Corre adentro y escóndete.

-Pero... No quiero dejarte, es peligroso. -contestó Emma.

-Estaré mejor sabiendo que tú estás a salvo, por favor. -suplicó. -¡Corre!

-¡Qué tierno! -se burló Dean al observar como Sam protegía a la chica. Está salió corriendo hacia el búnker con la Primera Espada en la mano. Los hermanos se habían quedado solos.

-¿Desde cuándo te la tiras? -Sam ignoró la pregunta de su hermano dedicándole una mirada de despreció. -¡Oh! Espera, no lo has hecho aún. -habló de nuevo el demonio. -Joder Sammy que autocontrol...

-Dean para de decir gilipolleces y déjame ayudarte. -casi suplicó Sam.

-¿Sabes cómo puedes ayudarme? -habló el hermano mayor. -¡Aceptando de una puta vez que esto es lo que SOY ahora!

-¡No puedo aceptarlo! Odio a los demonios.

-Hay mucho más infierno corriendo por mi cuerpo que jugo de demonio...-respondió irónicamente Dean. -Ahora tengo una espada que recuperar. -añadió desapareciendo de la vista de su hermano. Sam corrió en dirección al búnker. Una vez dentro vio como Dean cogía una hacha de la pared y se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios.

El nuevo Caballero del Infierno inspeccionó las habitaciones una por una en busca de la chica y la Primera Espada, mientras Sam trataba de seguir sus pasos. Dean se topó con una pared de madera que parecía tener doble fondo y dar a una habitación. Con el hacha que había cogido empezó a golpear la madera hasta atravesarla por completo, pero al otro lado no había más que una habitación completamente vacía.

Mientras tanto Sam entró en la sala de control del búnker para activar las alarmas, cosa que tal vez ayudará a distraer a Dean por unos instantes. Las luces rojas inundaron el búnker y el mayor de los hermanos miró a su alrededor sorprendido.

-Vamos, Sammy. Acabemos con este juego. -dijo mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos.

Sam observó desde una esquina como su hermano se acercaba hacia su posición y se escondió tras la pared para que Dean no pudiese verlo pero preparado para atacar. Al ver que Dean no llegaba hasta donde él estaba volvió a asomar su cabeza hacia el pasillo. Ya no había nadie. Sintió una respiración en su espalda y en un acto reflejo se giró justo a tiempo para evitar el hachazo que Dean le lanzaba. Sam en un rápido movimiento situó el cuchillo de Ruby sobre el cuello de su hermano, el cual había tornado sus ojos en negro al verse por sorpresa amenazado.

-Hazlo. -le invitó Dean mientras sus ojos volvían a su verde habitual. -Está en tus manos.

Sam lo miró dubitativo. No dejaba de ser su hermano, no podía hacerlo, debía curarlo. De pronto el sonido de unas esposas cerrándose sobre una de las muñecas de Dean alertó a ambos hermanos. Emma había aparecido justo por detrás esposándose a Dean, como este había hecho en el pasado con Crowley.

-Lo tenemos. -dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Sam mientras este último golpeaba a su hermano en la cabeza para que quedará inconsciente y no resultará un peligro para ella. Emma había salvado su día.

-Gracias, Em. -dijo el chico soltando todo el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones a causa de la tensión.

* * *

**¡Hola! Antes que nada decir que para escribir este capítulo he usado el vídeo que pasaron en la ****_Comic Con_**** dando un breve avance de la temporada 10. Hay frases entre Sam y Dean que las he añadido exactamente igual porqué me han parecido perfectas. Y, un detalle más sobre el vídeo que me hizo mucha gracia al verlo: ¡Sam parece que lleva el brazo en cabestrillo! Aquí os dejo el enlace por si queréis echarle un vistazo: watch?v=3FCztJsR584**

**Volviendo al capítulo. Demon Dean es un verdadero capullo, ¿Eh? Pero bueno han logrado capturarlo y parece que ni ellos mismos se lo esperaban... Y vosotros ¿Os lo esperabais? Próximamente Sam y Emma van a tener que tomar decisiones muy importantes que podrían afectar muy directamente a su relación (para bien o para mal...) Ah, y Cas tendrá que hacer acto de presencia también ¿Vendrá con las pilas recargadas? ¿Cómo será su encuentro con Dean ahora que este es un demonio?**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y que sigáis haciéndolo con la historia. ¡GRACIAS! **

**C.**


	13. Salvación

**Capítulo XIII: Salvación**

Habían conseguido encerrar y atar a Dean en la mazmorra del búnker. La tarea había resultado muy sencilla, pues el demonio seguía inconsciente por el golpe que le había propinado su hermano. Sam y Emma se encontraban discutiendo, en la gran sala, sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de actuar a partir de ahora en adelante.

-Deberíamos llamar a Cas, preguntarle cómo le va con Crowley e informarle de la nueva situación. -habló la chica.

-No, él ya tiene suficientes problemas. -dijo Sam desestimando la idea de Emma. -Lo primero es curar a mi hermano. Voy a prepararlo todo, empezaré esta misma tarde.

-Espera, ¿No pretenderás curarlo tú? -preguntó Emma mientras Sam la miraba confuso ante su retórica pregunta. -Si curas a un demonio estarás completando la tercera prueba para cerrar las puertas del Infierno. Lo más probable es que mueras, es el sacrificio del que hablaba la tabla.

-¿Y? Es mi hermano del que estamos hablando. Si he de morir para traer de vuelta al antiguo Dean, lo haré. -contestó Sam seriamente.

-¡Claro, perfecto Sam! -exclamó irónicamente Emma que empezaba a sentirse muy frustrada. -Y cuando Dean vuelva a ser el de siempre, te querrá de vuelta ¿Y qué hará? ¡Lo que sea necesario! Un pacto, su vida por la tuya... ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es un pez que se muerde la cola!

-¿A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA? ¡ES MI VIDA! -estalló Sam incrédulo ante las palabras de la chica. -¡SI NO QUIERES ESTAR AQUÍ PUEDES LARGARTE!

-¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE IDIOTA! -contestó Emma también alzando la voz. -¡Joder, Sam! Hay una alternativa... ¡Pero estás tan tremendamente obsesionado que no has sido capaz de darte cuenta!

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el chico algo más calmado pero aún furioso.

-¡YO PUEDO HACERLO! -exclamó la chica enfadada al ver que el chico seguía sin entender nada. -Soy humana, puedo curar a Dean sin necesidad de que tú arriesgues tu vida... -Sam relajó su postura al escuchar lo que pretendía hacerle ver Emma desde un principio. Ahora se sentía culpable por cómo le había gritado y por cómo se había comportado con ella.

-Lo siento, Em -empezó a disculparse el chico. -No debería haberme puesto así contigo, es sólo que todo esto me saca de mis casillas...

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. -contestó la aludida mientras se acercaba a Sam rompiendo el espacio que había entre ellos para abrazarle. -Sólo intenta no ser tan gilipollas la próxima vez. -dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del cazador. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír relajado al sentir su contacto.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, no podría soportarlo. -susurró Sam refiriéndose a las palabras que la chica le había dedicado minutos antes. Se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. -Hoy he estado a punto de hacerlo, creía que Dean te mataría y... -Emma pudo ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos del chico.

-Shhh... Estoy aquí Sam. No voy a irme a ningún sitio. -susurró la chica mirándolo con dulzura. Pero Sam sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Él mismo le había prometido que la devolvería a su realidad en cuanto solucionaran el tema del demonizado Dean, y ahora que su hermano estaba ya bajo su custodia, el tiempo que le quedaba con ella era cada vez menor. Maldito destino, pensó, después de tanto tiempo conocía a una chica que le hacía sentir de nuevo y ni siquiera pertenecía a su mundo... ¿Es qué la vida nunca dejaría de reírse de él?

Sam seguía observando los oscuros ojos de Emma en los que él encontraba tanta paz. Ella seguía de pie, a escasos centímetros de él, devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó la chica. Sam sonrió mientras llevaba su mano al rostro de esta, la cual al sentir la caricia no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos rompiendo así el contacto visual que habían mantenido durante tantos segundos.

-En que sigues aquí, conmigo, pese a todo. -habló sinceramente el chico mientras la observaba con adoración y volvía a sentir la necesidad de besarla. Emma posó su mano sobre la de él, la cual, seguía en el rostro de la chica.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso irme a nin... -Emma no pudo terminar de hablar, el chico le había callado con sus labios. Sam dirigió su mano al cuello de la chica para atraerla más hacia él mientras la besaba con dulzura pero también con necesidad, dejando así aflorar el fuego contenido entre ellos durante los últimos meses. Siguió besándola hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y ambos se separaron en busca de aire.

-Perdón, no debería... -empezó a disculparse el chico por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

-Cállate, Sam. -le interrumpió esta vez ella, mientras se ponía de puntillas y rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico para besarlo de nuevo. Emma besaba a Sam con una pasión que le hizo sorprenderse a sí misma. Pudo sentir como el chico sonreía contra su boca mientras la cogía por la cadera para acercarla más a él. Ambos se entregaron a aquel beso con dedicación.

De pronto, el sonido de un carraspeo les hizo separarse, Castiel estaba parado frente a ellos y los miraba algo incómodo.

-¡Cas! Vaya, eh... Hola. -dijo Sam entre jadeos separándose levemente de una Emma completamente sonrojada.

-Lo siento. Debí avisar antes, tal vez picar a la puerta...

-Sí, eso hubiera sido perfecto. -volvió a hablar Sam mientras recuperaba la compostura, Emma no pudo evitar reír ante la incómoda situación.

-Está bien, Cas. -intentó romper la incomodidad la chica. -¿Qué sucede?

-Traigo buenas noticias. -dijo el ángel sonriendo como pocas veces lo había hecho. -Crowley cumplió con su palabra e hizo hablar a Metatrón.

-¿¡Has recuperado tu Gracia!? -exclamó Emma alegremente, el ángel asintió. -¡Eso es genial! -dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a Castiel.

-Sí, vuelvo a estar en plena forma. Y eso no es todo, el cielo vuelve a estar abierto, lo que significa que mis hermanos podrán volver y recuperar sus alas. -relató el ángel mientras notó una presencia demoníaca cercana aunque desconocida para él. -Huele a demonio por todas partes, aunque no reconozco a Crowley en ese olor...

-Es Dean. -habló Sam. -Se presentó y Emma logró capturarle, está en la mazmorra.

-¿Se presentó aquí sin más? ¿Por qué haría algo así? -volvió a preguntar Castiel.

-En realidad me sorprendió cuando fui a hacer la compra. Es una larga historia... -contestó esta vez Emma. -El caso es que ya lo tenemos y podemos curarle.

-Quiero verlo. -habló el ángel seriamente con la intención de dirigirse a la mazmorra.

-Cas, no es buena idea. -dijo Sam mientras se interponía en su camino. -Él, no es el de siempre.

-Necesito verlo. Metatrón lo mato porqué yo no pude estar ahí para protegerle. -la expresión dura de Castiel se había tornado en una especie de suplica.

-Sam... Está bien. No pasará nada. -interrumpió Emma mientras miraba a Sam invitándole a apartarse del camino del ángel. El chico dudó pero termino por acceder a la petición.

-Cas, no importa lo que te diga, él es un demonio ahora. -habló el menor de los Winchester haciéndose a un lado.

-Lo sé. -dijo profundamente el ángel. Al pasar junto a Sam posó su mano en el brazo maltrecho del chico sanándolo al instante. -Echaba de menos poder hacer esto.

-Gracias. -agradeció el chico mientras veía como su amigo se alejaba.

-¿A ver? -habló Emma con curiosidad inspeccionando el brazo del cazador. -Increíble. -dijo al ver que el brazo estaba totalmente recuperado. Sam rió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica y se liberó, por fin, del molesto cabestrillo.

El ángel entró en la mazmorra. Ahí estaba Dean, su protegido, su amigo, su familia. El hombre por el que se había revelado contra el cielo años atrás, con el qué había luchado contra toda clase de males, el hombre que pese a odiar a los ángeles o "idiotas alados" como muchas veces les había llamado, había confiado en él siempre. Castiel no pudo evitar tensarse al ver en lo que se había convertido, Dean Winchester era un verdadero demonio ahora. Cuando lo miraba ya no veía a un hombre justo y leal, sólo un alma más oscura que un pozo sin fondo, y eso le partía el corazón.

-¿Tan feo te parezco ahora, Cas? -dijo Dean, que ya se encontraba consciente, con una sonrisita burlona. -Tú me resultas molesto, ahora que puedo ver tu verdadera forma, me pareces un puto foco de luz. Supongo que eso significa que has recargado tus pilas. -rió con sorna el demonio. El ángel ignoró su comentario, seguía observando al ser que una vez fue su humano preferido en el mundo.

-Siento no haber estado allí cuando Metatrón te apuñaló. -habló Castiel finalmente. -Siento todo lo que te ha pasado Dean. -terminó de disculparse el hombre de la gabardina.

-Joder, Cas. Un ángel disculpándose con un demonio, esto parece el inicio de un chiste malo. -dijo Dean que continuaba hablando con ironía y burla. -Al final voy a creerme eso de que estás enamorado de mi.

-Dean, vamos a curarte y cuando vuelvas a ser tú espero que puedas perdonarme. -dijo Castiel que seguía buscando la humanidad que una vez habitó en su amigo.

-Cuando vuelva a ser yo... -soltó una carcajada. -¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? No estoy poseído. Sigo siendo Dean, aunque en una versión mejorada. Asúmelo.

-No puedo hacerlo. Tú mismo me mostraste que siempre existe alternativa. -habló Castiel.

-¿Sabes? Tú, Sam y la chica creéis que me estáis haciendo un favor con toda esa idea de mierda sobre curarme. Creéis que de ese modo recuperaréis a mi antiguo yo y que podremos seguir adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido. Bien, pues no podéis estar más equivocados... -Dean fulminaba con la mirada al ángel. -¿Qué esperáis que pasará conmigo cuándo la culpa me invada? ¿Cuándo mi desgraciado "yo humano" tenga que volver a llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros? Déjame que te lo diga: ¡No os lo perdonaré jamás! -habló recalcando cada palabra.

Castiel se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que el demonio estaba en lo cierto. Cuando trajeran de vuelta al antiguo Dean, este nunca se perdonaría haber infringido tanto daño a gente inocente y probablemente les reprochara que no hubieran acabado con él. Todos estos pensamientos cruzaron la mente del ángel, el cual no soportaba seguir allí más tiempo, era demasiado doloroso ver en lo que se había convertido su mejor amigo.

-¿Cuándo tenéis pensado empezar con la cura? -preguntó seriamente Castiel que había vuelto a aparecer frente a Sam y Emma. Aunque esta vez no había interrumpido nada.

-Teníamos pensado hacerlo esta misma tarde. -habló Sam. -Lo llevaremos a la misma iglesia en la que intente curar a Crowley. Ya sabes, por todo eso de la necesidad de suelo sagrado...

-No será necesario ir allí, yo puedo acondicionar la mazmorra. -dijo el ángel.

-¿Santificar el lugar? -interrumpió Emma. -¿Puedes hacer algo así? La verdad es que estaría bien no tener que movernos de aquí...

-Puedo hacerlo. Ahora que he recuperado mi Gracia no tendría que ser un problema. -dijo contestando a la pregunta de la chica.

-Genial, es preferible no trasladarlo ahora que lo tenemos bien atado. Gracias, Cas. -habló Sam. El ángel le asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero... -empezó a decir el ángel mirando a Sam. -No serás tú el que lo hagas, ¿cierto? No puedes encargarte tú de curarlo sin morir. -Emma sonrío al ver que Castiel había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella y le pegó un codazo a Sam.

-Yo lo haré, Cas. Usáremos mi sangre para que este grandullón no tenga que morir. -el ángel miró con alivió a la chica.

-En ese caso, me voy tranquilo. Hannah me necesita, hay muchos ángeles perdidos que necesitan ayuda... Si necesitáis cualquier cosa mantendré mis oídos abiertos -dijo a modo de despedida el ángel. Los chicos asintieron.

-Cuídate, Cas. -se despidió Sam. Un revoloteó de alas se oyó por toda la habitación, Castiel había desaparecido de la vista de los chicos.

Ahora estaban solos de nuevo y no sabían cómo actuar tras los besos a los que se habían entregado minutos atrás. Estaba claro la atracción y el sentimiento que había surgido entre ellos durante los últimos meses, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba que la situación se volviera incomoda.

-He de confesarme. -rompió el silencio Emma.

-¿Qué? -dijo un confundido Sam.

-Mi sangre necesita estar purificada, ¿verdad?

-Ah, eso...Creí que... Nada. Sí, necesita estar purificada. -habló algo incómodo Sam, que creyó por un momento que la chica iba a referirse al tema del beso.

-Bien, pues iré a decir todo eso de perdóname padre. -dijo Emma mientras se alejaba de allí. Sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con Sam. Pero le aterraba que el momento llegará porqué creía conocer lo que el chico le diría, y ella no estaba preparada para escucharlo. No estaba preparada para sentir el rechazo.


	14. El renacido

**Capítulo XIV: El renacido**

**_5:00 p.m_**

La tarde caía sobre el búnker, la hora había llegado. Emma se había confesado y su sangre ya estaba purificada, la joven había rellenado con su sangre ocho jeringuillas y había memorizado las palabras que tendría que pronunciar al final del tratamiento. Todo estaba preparado para llevar a cabo la cura de Dean.

Sam se encontraba esperándola a las puertas de la sala 7B, aquella habitación a la que se referían como mazmorra por las cadenas y trampas del diablo que mantenían preso al mayor de los Winchester. Emma iba a ser la encargada de llevar a cabo el ritual pero Sam no pensaba dejarla a solas con su hermano.

-¿Estás lista? -preguntó el chico al ver que la joven llegaba hasta su posición. Emma asintió en respuesta a su pregunta y Sam abrió la puerta para enfrentarse, de nuevo cara a cara, a su demonizado hermano.

-Supongo que ha llegado el momento... -dijo Dean mientras observaba las jeringuillas que portaba Emma. -No funcionará Sammy, no soy un simple demonio.

-Ya lo veremos. -contestó seriamente el aludido mientras la chica retiraba el capuchón protector de la primera jeringuilla.

-¿Lo hará ella? -se burló el demonio. -¿Es qué no estás dispuesto a morir por salvar a tu hermano mayor? Me decepcionas, Sam.

-Lo está. Pero yo no voy a permitírselo si existe una alternativa mejor. -contestó Emma mirando duramente a Dean. -Ya me lo agradecerás en ocho horas... -finalizó mientras le clavaba la primera inyección en el cuello. El demonio se removió al sentir la aguja contra su cuello pero Sam lo sujeto fuerte mientras la chica le inyectaba hasta la última gota.

-Voy a matarte puta. -amenazó Dean dirigiéndole una mirada de puro odio.

-No estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie. -le respondió la joven mientras cogía un frasquito con agua bendita con la intención de tirársela.

-Por mí no te cortes. Se lo tiene merecido. -habló Sam. Tras el visto bueno del chico, Emma le arrojó el agua a Dean, el cual se retorció levemente de dolor. -Deberías de tenerle más respeto. -añadió el menor de los Winchester.

**_4 horas y media más tarde... (9:30 p.m)_**

Emma había inyectado con éxito cuatro de las ocho dosis de sangre purificada. Se encontraban justo en el ecuador del proceso pero los efectos aún no habían empezado a mostrarse. Sam se estaba muy nervioso de que la cura no estuviera funcionando y decidió alejarse un momento de todo aquello dejando a Emma sola junto a Dean.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te metiste en todo esto? -preguntó el demonio alzando una ceja, la chica que estaba apoyada contra la pared se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y se limitó a evaluarlo con la mirada. -¿No vas a contestarme? Ya que vamos a pasar otras cuatro horas más aquí podrías entretenerme...

-Así que, ¿Ahora quieres mantener una conversación trivial? -bufó Emma mientras Dean sonreía levemente en señal de aprobación. -Está bien, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta la siguiente dosis... -accedió la chica.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te metiste en esto? -volvió a preguntar el demonio con curiosidad.

-Es complicado... -suspiró Emma.

-Creo que podré seguirte. -rió Dean en tono burlón.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Balthazar os envío a tu hermano y a ti a una realidad donde todo esto era una serie de televisión? -el demonio asintió. -Bien, pues ese es mi mundo.

-¡Me tomas el pelo! -volvió a reír el demonio.

-Aparecí aquí y Sam estuvo a punto de atropellarme... -siguió relatando la chica.

-Lástima que no lo hiciera. -interrumpió Dean pero Emma ignoró el comentario del demonio y continuó con la historia.

-...así nos conocimos. Luego tuve que convencerle de que era humana y de que si sabía tanto de vosotros era por la serie, cuando me creyó le informe de tu nueva naturaleza y empezamos a buscarte. El resto ya lo sabes. -terminó Emma.

-Así que tu eres la culpable de que mi hermanito descubriera la verdad. -adivinó el demonio. -Dime algo, ¿No te gustaría volver con tu familia? -añadió mirándola intensamente.

-Por supuesto, pero no hay forma posible de volver. No al menos que el hechizó sea realizado desde mi dimensión, donde por cierto no existe la magia, y por la persona que lo lanzó... -dijo con algo de tristeza la chica.

-¿Y si yo pudiera ayudarte? -preguntó inquisitivamente el demonio.

-No puedes, sólo estás buscando la manera de confundirme para lograr liberarte de esto.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Olvidas que soy un Caballero del Infierno, puedo saltar en el tiempo y de dimensión a dimensión... -dijo tentando a Emma. La chica empezaba a escucharlo, tal vez fuera cierto y él pudiera ayudarla. -Hagamos un trato. Tú me quitas todas estas cadenas y yo te llevo de vuelta a tu mundo.

-No hablas en serio... -negaba Emma con la cabeza.

-Pruébame. -volvió a tentarle Dean que no apartaba la mirada de la chica. -Emma te mueres de ganas de regresar a tu antigua vida, puedo verlo en tus ojos. -la chica le observaba mientras evaluaba la propuesta del demonio. Dean parecía no estar mintiendo, y si él realmente podía devolverla con sus padres, con Lola, con todos sus seres queridos... La joven se fue acercando a la silla donde estaba atado el demonio y se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

-¿Cómo se que no me estás engañando? -preguntó Emma llena de dudas. Dean sonrío.

-Hagamos un trato. Un pacto. -propuso el demonio. -No puede romperse y las partes se ven obligadas a cumplirlo.

-No pienso venderte mi alma... -dijo la chica con temor en su voz. El Caballero del Infierno soltó una carcajada al escucharla.

-No quiero tu alma. Sólo quiero que pares la maldita cura y me desates. -habló poniéndose serio. -A cambio, te llevaré de vuelta a tu antigua y tranquila vida. Piénsalo. No más demonios, no más vampiros, no más espíritus... Una vida donde todo eso no es más que ficción. Un lugar donde perteneces. Allí lo tienes TODO y aquí no tienes NADA. -enfatizó la última frase.

Esas últimas palabras "_Aquí no tienes nada"_ resonaron en la mente de Emma y le hicieron reaccionar. No pudo evitar pensar en Sam y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos durante los últimos meses, todas las conversaciones, todas las investigaciones, las cacerías... En el beso, ese beso, que le había nublado el juicio y que le había hecho sentir algo que nunca había experimentado. No podía hacerle algo así a Sam, no podía ser egoísta y tomar el camino fácil. Debía hacer lo correcto, debía devolverle a su hermano.

La alarma del teléfono móvil de Emma sonó. Era hora de la quinta inyección. Se llevo las manos al pantalón y sacó la jeringuilla. El demonio se asombró al verla, pues creía que había convencido a la chica para sellar el pacto.

-Te equivocas. -habló Emma quitándole el capuchón a la jeringuilla. -Tengo a Sam. -añadió clavándosela en el cuello.

**_2 horas más tarde... (11:30 p.m)_**

Desde que la sexta inyección le había sido suministrada a Dean, este había dejado de intentar convencer a la chica de que lo soltará y tampoco había pronunciado ninguna amenaza ni comentario jocoso más. Parecía que la cura estaba haciendo efecto al fin.

-Hora de la séptima dosis. -habló Emma mientras se acercaba al chico, el cual, por primera vez no opuso resistencia alguna.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? -preguntó con curiosidad el aún demonio.

-Porqué es lo correcto.

-No. Lo correcto habría sido matarme. -dijo con pesadez el chico. -A los monstruos se les mata, no se les salva... -Emma se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras, podía observar tristeza en el rostro del mayor de los Winchester. Una emoción naturalmente humana. -¿Sabes? -continuó hablando Dean. -Yo no quería esto. Estaba preparado para morir, prefería morir a convertirme en... En lo que soy ahora. -suspiró.

-Lo sé, por ello vamos a solucionarlo. -Emma pudo sentir como el chico estaba siendo completamente sincero, veía dolor en sus ojos.

-Todo lo que he hecho durante estos últimos meses... Toda esa gente... Incluso lo que estuve a punto de hacerte a ti... -susurraba el chico mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. -No tiene perdón.

-Yo lo hago, Dean. En lo que a mí respecta tienes mi perdón pero hemos de seguir con esto hasta el final. -habló la joven acercándose al mayor de los Winchester y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. -¿De acuerdo? -Dean asintió ante la pregunta.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, Sam había vuelto con algo de comida para Emma. Pues la chica había pasado las últimas siete horas encerrada allí abajo.

-¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó a su amiga cuando estuvo a su altura tendiéndole un sándwich.

-Bien. Está funcionando. -Sam respiró aliviado al escuchar aquello. Parecía que después de tantos meses iba a recuperar a su hermano.

**_1 hora más tarde...(12:30 p.m)_**

-Ha llegado el momento. -comunicó Sam entregándole la última jeringuilla a Emma, la chica procedió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con las anteriores.

-_Exorcizamuste, omnis inmundus spiritus. -_empezó a decir la joven mientras los ojos de Dean se tornaban negros. _-Anc animam redintegra lustra. _-terminó de pronunciar las palabras y cogió un cuchillo con el que se cortó levemente la palma de la mano para sellar la boca de Dean con su sangre. -_Lustra. _-repitió y un destelló de luz inundó la habitación. Los ojos de Dean volvieron a su tono verde habitual mientras se empezaban a inundar de lágrimas.

-¿Dean? -preguntó Sam con cautela.

-Sam. -sonrío emocionado el mayor de los hermanos.

-¡Espera! -Emma interrumpió el paso a Sam que tenía intención de desatar a su hermano. -Probemos algo antes... -dijo y lanzó algo de agua bendita a Dean pero nada sucedió. La chica respiró tranquila, sonrío a Sam y se apartó de su camino.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos! -decía el menor mientras se fundía en un abrazo con su hermano.

-Lo siento, Sammy. -habló el más bajito correspondiendo al abrazo.

Emma al ver semejante estampa no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de la emoción. Los hermanos Winchester volvían a estar unidos.


	15. Carpe Diem

**Capítulo XV: Carpe Diem**

Sam y Dean se encontraban en la cocina, el más mayor estaba devorando un sándwich de pavo y patatas chips. Después de tantos meses como demonio y sin la necesidad de comer, una de las primeras cosas que hizo Dean al volver a ser humano fue lamentarse de lo hambriento que estaba. Pese a que seguía cargando con la Marca de Caín, su apetito había vuelto. Emma, por su parte, se había retirado a su habitación con la excusa de necesitar descansar, aunque realmente lo había hecho para dejar algo de intimidad a los hermanos, pues estaba segura de lo mucho que tendrían que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Sammy? Es como si nunca me hubieras visto comer. -dijo Dean con la boca llena mientras Sam lo miraba fijamente.

-Es sólo que te he echado de menos. -habló sonriendo levemente el menor de los hermanos. -¿Cómo estás? -preguntó con cautela.

Dean sabía a lo que se refería su hermano, estaba preocupado por él y por cómo iba a lidiar con toda esa culpa, que ahora le perseguía tras lo que había hecho en los últimos meses como demonio.

-¿Te refieres a cómo llevo lo de haber sido un maldito hijo de puta de ojos negros? -Sam carraspeó un poco incómodo al escuchar la pregunta retórica de su hermano el cual había dejado de comer. -No dejo de pensar en todas las cosas horribles que he hecho, en qué no estaba poseído cuando las hice, en qué era yo... Yo he matado a gente y he disfrutado con ello Sam... ¿Cómo estarías tú? -terminó dedicándole una mirada llena de culpabilidad.

-Eras un demonio... -empezó a decir Sam.

-No intentes justificarlo. -le cortó.

-Oye, yo tampoco he actuado ejemplarmente. Sabes lo que hice para tratar de recuperarte... Pero no puedo cambiarlo. Y tú tampoco.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué continúe como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Yo sólo digo que deberíamos centrarnos en el ahora Dean. Y encontrar una forma de eliminar esa marca. -dijo Sam dirigiendo la mirada a la Marca de Caín en el brazo de su hermano. -Resolverlo, como siempre hacemos.

El mayor de los hermanos miró al chico y luego a su antebrazo. Sam tenía razón, debía deshacerse de esa marca antes de que sus efectos volvieran a hacer acto de presencia. No quería volver a sentir ese instinto asesino que le había llevado a convertirse en un monstruo.

-Emma y tú debéis esconder bien la Primera Espada. -habló Dean. -No puedo volver a tenerla.

-No te preocupes, nos encargaremos.

-Estoy seguro. Os he visto juntos y la verdad es que vosotros dos hacéis un buen equipo... - dijo Dean cambiando su tono serio a uno más distendido, quería cambiar de tema. El mayor de los Winchester no había pasado por alto las miradas que su hermano le dedicaba a Emma, estaba claro que había algo entre ellos.

-Sí, las cosas se volvieron más fáciles para mi desde que ella apareció. -empezó a hablar Sam mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. -Sin ella, todo esto no hubiera sido posible y probablemente seguiría igual de desquiciado y perdido que cuando descubrí que habías desaparecido. No sé qué o quién la trajo aquí pero me hizo un favor.

-Ya veo... -Dean no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el menor al no entender el porqué de la risa de su hermano.

-Nada, nada... Es sólo que deberías verte la cara que pones al hablar de ella.

-No sé de que hablas. -dijo Sam removiéndose sobre su asiento algo nervioso.

-Te gusta. Y no te atrevas a negármelo Sammy. -habló Dean mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos sobre la mesa para mirar más de cerca a Sam, el cual acababa de sonrojarse levemente. -¡Lo sabía! ¿Y desde cuándo...? -preguntó arqueando las cejas. - Ya sabes...

-¡DEAN! -reprendió el menor a su hermano, este último soltó una carcajada y levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Entonces entiendo que nada de...

-Nos besamos. -le interrumpió Sam. -Y eso fue todo.

-Bueno, por algo se empieza.

-¿Empezar el qué? Parece que has olvidado la esperanza de vida de mis relaciones...

-¡Vamos Sam! -dijo Dean rodando sus ojos. -¿Dónde queda eso que me has dicho de _centrarnos en el ahora_? A ti te gusta ella, a ella le gustas... Además no todas han muerto, Amelia sobrevivió.

-Gracias, Dean. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. -suspiró Sam.

-_Carpe Diem_, Sammy. -añadió Dean guiñándole un ojo.

**_A la mañana siguiente..._**

Emma se había despertado a las seis de la mañana y para aprovechar el madrugón decidió esmerarse con el desayuno. Empezó a cocinar uno de sus platos estrella, tortitas, y sonrió al pensar que los chicos agradecerían un desayuno de verdad sin necesidad de salir de allí.

Tras algunos minutos, la mesa de la cocina reunía tres platos abarrotados de tortitas y una gran jarra de café recién hecho. La chica dirigió una orgullosa mirada a la mesa mientras escuchaba como unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo.

-Buenos días. -saludó Dean mientras entraba en la cocina. -Huele muy bien. -añadió al percibir el aroma a dulce y café.

-Hola , Dean. -contestó Emma con una sonrisa. -Pensé que no nos vendría mal un desayuno de verdad.

-Me caes bien. -habló el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento. -Tiene muy buena pinta, no debería dejar que se enfriará, así que no esperaré a que la bella durmiente se despierte... -Emma rió levemente ante el comentario.

-Por favor. -le invitó la chica a que comiera. -Espero tu veredicto. -añadió tomando asiento sin dejar de sonreír.

-Emma, siento mucho todo lo que te hice cuando yo... -empezó a decir el mayor de los Winchester seriamente.

-Lo sé. -le cortó la chica al ver que el semblante del chico se había vuelto tenso. -Está bien, Dean. No te preocupes.

-He de darte las gracias. -prosiguió Dean. -Has estado ahí para mi hermano, lo rescataste del pozo de autodestrucción en el que estaba. Lo ayudaste en toda esta locura, cuando no tendrías porque haberlo hecho, cuando lo más lógico hubiera sido que salieras corriendo. -Emma lo miraba sin decir nada. -Pese a ello permaneciste y me devolviste a su lado curándome. Quiero que sepas que te estaré siempre agradecido por todo ello. -expresó el chico ligeramente emocionado.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Así que no hay de qué. -dijo la chica.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Sam apareció en la cocina.

-Hey. -saludó aún algo dormido. -Menudo desayuno... -añadió al ver su plato sobre la mesa.

-Tenemos a una excelente cocinera. -habló Dean levantándose y recogiendo su plato ya vacío. Sam sonrío mientras se sentaba en el sitio que su hermano había dejado libre. -En fin, os dejaré solos seguro que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar. -continuó hablando miraba con complicidad a Sam. -Voy a darme una ducha. -dicho esto se marchó de la cocina dejando a los chicos solos.

Sam carraspeó algo nervioso mientras Emma no dejaba de mirar a su plato. Esta era precisamente la situación que ambos querían evitar a toda costa, la incomodidad surgida tras el beso que ambos habían compartido. El momento de hablarlo había llegado.

-¿Cómo crees que lo está llevando Dean? -rompió el silencio la chica.

-Ya sabes cómo es, intenta aparentar que bien pero... Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo. -dijo Sam algo triste. -Por cierto, hablando de Dean, me pidió que escondiéramos la Primera Espada para hacer las cosas más fáciles.

-Me parece buena idea. -respondió Emma. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos y esta vez fue Sam quien lo rompió.

-Gracias por no haber aceptado el pacto que te ofreció mi hermano. -la chica lo miró sorprendida. -Me lo contó Dean anoche. -añadió Sam al ver el semblante de su amiga. -¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Quiero decir, era la única oportunidad real que has tenido de volver a casa ¿Por qué renunciar a ella?

-Por ti. -contestó Emma sinceramente.-Yo... no podía dejarte simplemente atrás, Sam. No ahora que te conozco, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido. -en un acto reflejo Sam cogió una de las manos que la chica tenía encima de la mesa. Sentir su contacto hizo que el corazón se les acelerará a ambos.

-Emma. -suspiró el Sam. -Respecto al beso del otro día, quiero que sepas que era algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todos estos meses a tu lado han sido los mejores que he vivido en mucho tiempo y todo eso teniendo en cuenta la situación con mi hermano. Pero...

-Sé lo que vas a decir. -sonrío tristemente mientras ponía su otra mano encima de las de Sam. -Esto no va a ningún sitio.

-Me gustas, Em. Mucho en realidad. Y, sé que bajo otras circunstancias no me lo pensaría dos veces pero sabes como es mi vida y no puedo arrastrarte a ella. No cuando sé que tienes una vida mejor ahí fuera esperándote. -dijo el menor de los Winchester con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos mientras sostenía las manos de Emma.

-Esa es una decisión que debería tomar yo, aunque veo que tu ya la has tomado por mí. -habló algo disgustada liberando sus manos de la sujeción de Sam.

-Emma...

-Tranquilo, has dejado tu punto de vista claro. -una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven. -Creo que a partir de ahora será mejor que vaya por mi camino.

-¿Qué? Vamos, no es necesario. -dijo atónito. -Además te prometí qué...

-¡No me importa! -exclamó Emma alzando la voz. -No puedo seguir aquí, necesito alejarme de ti. Me llevaré la Primera Espada y la esconderé. Mientras, tú y Dean podréis encargaros de la Marca de Caín y del resto de vuestros asuntos.

-No, no vas a ir a ningún sitio, te quedarás aquí. -habló con total seriedad el joven. -¡Ahí afuera hay un montón de peligros!

-Te equivocas, ¡Pienso irme donde me de la real gana! -volvió a elevar la voz. -Estaré más segura en cualquier otro sitio que aquí, ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porqué no hay nada más peligroso que vivir al lado de un maldito Winchester! -las palabras habían salido casi sin permiso de la boca de la chica y se clavaron como puñales en el corazón de Sam.

-En ese caso, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. -habló Sam fríamente. La chica, furiosa, desapareció de su vista con suma rapidez. Y él la dejo marchar.

Diez minutos más tarde la puerta del búnker se abrió para cerrarse con un fuerte portazo que resonó en lo más profundo del corazón de ambos. Emma y Sam se arrepentirían más tarde de las duras palabras que se habían dedicado, pero para entonces miles de kilómetros los separarían.

* * *

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada me gustaría comunicaros que me voy de vacaciones unos días y que seguramente la conexión a internet no me permita poder seguir subiendo capítulos. De todos modos, prometo dedicar tiempo a la historia y actualizar en cuanto pueda.**

**Hablando ahora si del capítulo. Vemos a un Dean que intenta actuar con normalidad, pese a todo la culpa que lleva dentro, y que está dispuesto a librarse de la Marca de Caín y la Primera Espada. La relación entre los hermanos volverá a ser fuerte, volveremos a tener al dúo en acción. Por otro lado, ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Emma? ¿Y lo que Sam le ha dicho? Ahora que Emma va por libre, ¿Qué sucederá? **

**Estoy impaciente por escribir más sobre la historia y espero que vosotros lo estéis también por ver como sigue. GRACIAS**

**C.**


	16. El negocio familiar

**Capítulo XVI: El negocio familiar**

Las semanas fueron pasando desde que Emma abandonó el búnker. Sam había intentado en numerosas ocasiones tratar de contactar con ella, pero esta no respondía a ninguna de sus llamadas ni a ninguno de sus mensajes, y por si eso fuera poco, había desconectado el GPS de su móvil para evitar ser rastreada por el cazador. La incertidumbre de no saber de su paradero y de su estado, estaba acabando lentamente con el chico. Dean por su parte, tampoco estaba mucho mejor que su hermano. La culpa seguía pesando sobre sus hombros, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se amontonaban en su mente las imágenes de todas las atrocidades que había cometido en sus meses como demonio. No era algo fácil de sobrellevar. En ocasiones se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor haber aceptado la propuesta de Castiel, el ángel había ido a visitar a los chicos al saber de la recuperada humanidad de Dean y al ver la culpabilidad en los ojos de su gran amigo, le ofreció la posibilidad de eliminar los recuerdos de su época oscura. Pero el chico se negó rotundamente, necesitaba recordar todo el dolor que había causado para así poder luchar contra los influjos de la marca, que aún seguía portando, y que le despertaban sus más puros instintos asesinos.

Así pues, los Winchester necesitaban de una distracción en la que refugiarse de sus respectivos problemas y no encontraron mejor forma que volver a trabajar, mano a mano, en las cacerías. El negocio familiar se convirtió en una obsesión para ambos, habían resuelto más de siete casos en menos de tres semanas. Por un lado, Dean trataba de compensar todos los estragos que había causado como demonio salvando a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles. Por otro lado, Sam quería mantener su mente ocupada para dejar de pensar en Emma.

**_Peoria, Illinois_**

Los chicos llegaron a la ciudad tras seguir la pista de varios cadáveres que habían sido encontrados brutalmente despedazados. Tras unas horas interrogando a los familiares de las víctimas, y tras no haber sacado nada en claro, decidieron dirigirse a la morgue de la comisaria para examinar a los cadáveres.

-¿Qué opinas? -preguntó el mayor de los hermanos estudiando el cuerpo de una de las víctimas.

-Parece como si los hubieran devorado. -contestó Sam acercándose a uno de los cuerpos para observarlo con mayor detenimiento.

-Exacto. -asintió Dean. -Podría tratarse de zombis.

-Es una opción. Aunque los zombis suelen atacar en grupos y llamar la atención. Y parece que nadie ha visto nada... -dijo el menor al recordar los testimonios de los familiares.

-Daremos una vuelta por ahí, tal vez se nos haya pasado algo. Hemos de encontrar alguna pista que nos ayude a averiguar con lo que estamos tratando. -dijo Dean caminando hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación mientras Sam le seguía.

En el pasillo una mujer, pequeñita y con gafas de pasta, de unos 60 años de edad reclamaba la atención de los agentes de la comisaría entre gritos de desesperación.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡Han de ayudarme! ¡Mi hijo ha desaparecido!

-Señora, en estos momentos todo lo que puede hacer es rellenar ese formulario. -le comunicó un agente con poca paciencia. -Ahora mismo tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos.

-¡Es usted un sinvergüenza! -le reprendió la mujer. -¡Nuestros vecinos están apareciendo muertos, y mi hijo podría ser el siguiente! -Para ese momento los hermanos ya habían reparado su atención en la señora y caminaban hacia ella.

-Mire, todo esto lleva un proceso. Ha de rellenar el formulario. -volvió a repetir el agente.

-¡Lo hice ayer, y antes de ayer, y el día anterior!

-Disculpe. -interrumpió Sam. -No hemos podido evitar escuchar la conversación y nos gustaría poder ayudarle, somos del FBI. Yo soy el agente Richards y el es mi compañero, el agente Jagger.

-Nosotros nos encargamos a partir de aquí. -habló Dean dirigiéndose al agente de policía mientras le enseñaba la falsa placa. Este último asintió y se marchó del lugar dejándoles algo de intimidad. -Díganos señora...

-Sullivan. -respondió la mujer.

-¿Cuánto hace qué su hijo desapareció señora Sullivan? -prosiguió el mayor.

-James desapareció el martes, justo después de la noche de su cuarenta cumpleaños. Por la mañana al despertarme ya no se encontraba en casa.

Dean dirigió la mirada a su hermano mientras alzaba las cejas, la primera víctima había sido encontrada la mañana del miércoles, tal vez habían encontrado alguna pista después de todo.

-¿Percibió algún comportamiento fuera de lo habitual en su hijo? -preguntó esta vez Sam. La mujer dirigió la vista al más alto de los hermanos.

-Ahora que lo menciona... -habló la mujer pensativa. -Mi James tuvo un hambre voraz durante todo el día, nada común en él pues suele comer lo justo. Aunque no creo que eso sea muy relevante...

-¿Podría darnos su dirección señora? -volvió a preguntar. -Nos gustaría pasarnos más tarde por su casa para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más.

-Por supuesto, vivo en la calle Falls número 37. -contestó. -Pero, por favor, llámenme Emma. La palabra señora me hace aún más mayor de lo que ya soy. -Al oír el nombre Sam no pudo evitar ponerse rígido y recordar a "su" Emma, mientras una oleada de nostalgia le golpeaba. Dean, que estaba justo a su lado, no pasó por alto la reacción que había tenido su hermano.

-Gracias, nos pasaremos esta misma tarde por su casa. -dijo Dean a modo de despedida.

Los chicos se encontraban en el motel tras haber acudido a casa de la señora Sullivan. La mujer les relató como el padre de James les había abandonado alegando que ese niño se convertiría en una maldición para ambos cuando el infante alcanzará los cuarenta años de edad. Los hermanos descubrieron también que la primera víctima había sido la vecina de los Sullivan.

-Creo que está claro Dean. -dijo Sam, sentado al borde de su cama, mientras repasaba las notas de la investigación. -El virus está latente hasta alcanzar los cuarenta años de edad, después desencadena un hambre voraz que termina por convertirse en canibalismo y sólo afecta a varones...

-James es un rugaru. -sentenció Dean y su hermano asintió.

_-_¿Crees que deberíamos contárselo a su madre? -preguntó el menor.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. -negaba el mayor con la cabeza. -¿Qué le decimos: Mire señora su hijo es un monstruo y debemos acabar con él? -preguntó retóricamente. -Tal vez sea mejor de este modo, que piense que ha desaparecido y que ignore lo que es ahora...

-No, no es mejor de ese modo Dean. La incertidumbre en ocasiones es peor que la cruda realidad, y sé de lo que hablo.

-Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera. -cedió el más bajito sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo su hermano. -Pero no pienso ser yo quién se lo comunique.

Salieron del motel dirección al hogar de la mujer, una hora más tarde, la señora Sullivan ya conocía la historia. La mujer no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada al escuchar lo que aquellos jóvenes acababan de decirle, su hijo se había convertido en un monstruo y había sido el causante de todas aquellas víctimas. Pese a lo impactante de la noticia, creyó a los hermanos y logró entender las palabras que el padre de su hijo le había dedicado años atrás sobre la maldición que supondría el bebé si resultaba ser un varón.

-Lo sentimos mucho. -habló Sam.

-Necesito verle... -logró articular la mujer entre sollozos. -Mi pobre James...

-Señora, es mejor que lo recuerde como era. -dijo esta vez Dean. -El ya no es el mismo, no hay forma alguna de recuperarlo una vez que ha probado la carne humana...

-¿Cómo...? -hipó la mujer. -¿Cómo se le puede detener? -la señora Sullivan entendió lo que los chicos debían hacer.

-Con fuego, es el único modo.

La mujer asintió entre lágrimas, su hijo debía morir. De pronto uno de los teléfonos móviles de Dean sonó.

-¿_Agente Jagger, del FBI? _-se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-El mismo. -contestó el chico.

-_Le llamo del departamento de policía de Peoria. Hemos descubierto un rastro de sangre en el bosque cercano al río. Antes de mandar a nadie le avisamos tal y como usted ordenó. _

-Perfecto, mi compañero y yo nos encargaremos de investigar la zona.

-_Le mandamos las coordenadas al móvil. _-se despidió el agente de policía. Dean colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Sam.

-Han encontrado un rastro de sangre aquí. -contestó Dean enseñándole la pantalla de su móvil donde acababa de recibir las coordenadas y un pequeño mapa de la zona.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Esperad -interrumpió la mujer. -Hace años teníamos una vieja cabaña en el bosque, tal vez sea el lugar donde se esconde...

-¿Su cabaña quedaba cerca de aquí? -preguntó el mayor de los hermanos mostrándole el móvil a la mujer, esta asintió al ver la localización en el mapa.

-Dejadme ir con vosotros. -suplicó la mujer. -Necesito verle, sigue siendo mi hijo.

-Es muy peligroso. -advirtió Sam.

-Quiero despedirme de él. -la voz de la mujer se quebró. Sam sabía que no era una buena idea que ella les acompañara pero también entendía las razones que movían a la mujer, dirigió su mirada a Dean y este asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Llegaron a los bosques cuando acababa de anochecer, la luna se alzaba sobre los árboles otorgándoles un poco de claridad entre tanta penumbra. Dean fue el primero en encontrar el rastro de sangre en el suelo y los arbustos.

-¡Sam! -llamó a su hermano para que fijará su atención en las manchas. -Fíjate, se adentran en el bosque ¿Llevas las bengalas?

-Sí, toma. -respondió mientras le lanzaba una.

-Seguidme. -habló Dean abriéndose paso entre la maleza. -Y no se separé de nosotros. -añadió dirigiéndose a la señora Sullivan.

A medida que iban adentrándose en el bosque el rastro de sangre aumentaba, parecía como si un cadáver hubiera sido arrastrado. Tras unos minutos andando, el sonido de unas hojas moviéndose alertó a los chicos, ambos se miraron y pusieron a la mujer entre sus cuerpos con la intención de protegerla.

-Shht. -siseó Dean mientras examinaba la zona. Una sombra se movió a gran velocidad entre los arbustos. -Quedaos aquí.

-Dean... -empezó a decir Sam.

-Yo iré. -le interrumpió el aludido. -Tú quédate con ella.

Entonces la figura del rugaru apareció frente a ellos y antes de que Dean pudiese reaccionar, el monstruo le propinó un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. La mujer no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de horror al ver a su hijo convertido en aquel ser, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, sus dientes podridos, su piel pálida... Su James había desaparecido.

Sam no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano, el rugaru fue demasiado rápido para su ojo humano y salió de allí arrastrando a Dean a una velocidad sobrenatural.

-¡Mierda! -maldijo Sam.

-Se hacía donde se dirige. -habló la mujer visiblemente conmocionada. -Ese camino lleva a nuestra antigua cabaña. -señaló hacía un estrecho camino de tierra.

-Está bien, quédese aquí. -dijo el chico dándole una bengala de las que llevaba para no dejarla completamente desprotegida.

La mujer no dijo nada mientras observó como el chico se alejaba a toda velocidad de allí en dirección a la cabaña. Cuando Sam vislumbró la destartalada cabaña no dudo ni un segundo en irrumpir dentro para socorrer a su hermano. En el mismo instante en el que entró un fuerte hedor le golpeó provocándole nauseas, fue entonces cuando se percató de los dos cadáveres en pleno proceso de descomposición que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación. El suelo que pisaba estaba lleno de sangre y vísceras, sin duda los rastros de sangre del bosque terminaban en aquel lugar. Dio un rápido barrido al lugar con su mirada y encontró a Dean aún inconsciente tendido en el suelo, no había rastro del rugaru.

-¡Dean! -exclamó mientras corría hacia él. Al llegar junto a su hermano trato de incorporarlo examinándolo, parecía intacto excepto por el golpe que tenía en la cabeza. -Vamos, Dean. Despierta. -dijo mientras lo zarandeaba levemente.

-Dos mejor que uno. -oyó a sus espaldas.

James se alzaba ante la puerta bloqueando la salida. Sam cogió rápidamente la bengala que portaba y no dudo un segundo en lanzarla contra el monstruo, pero este la esquivo con un ligero movimiento y la bengala cayó al suelo empezando a arder junto a los cadáveres. James sonrió con sus podridos dientes mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Fallaste.

-James. -la señora Sullivan había aparecido tras su hijo. El rugaru se alejó de su madre adentrándose en la cabaña que estaba medio en llamas.

-Mamá, no te acerques. No quiero hacerte daño a ti también. -la mujer ignoró la advertencia de su hijo y avanzó dentro de la cabaña portando la bengala que le había dado Sam minutos antes.

-Tranquilo, cariño. -dijo mientras seguía avanzando hasta James, el cual la miraba con tristeza.

-¡Señora Sullivan, no! -gritó Sam al otro lado de la habitación mientras cargaba con Dean hacía una ventana alejada del fuego. -¡Apártese de él! -para ese entonces la mujer ya estaba frente a su hijo.

-No puedo dejarlo, siempre será mi pequeño. -habló la mujer mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y encendía la bengala que portaba en la mano. -Saca a tu hermano de aquí. -Sam entendió lo que la mujer estaba dispuesta a hacer, iba a morir junto a su hijo.

-No lo haga.

-El es mi hijo, no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que él no exista.

En ese momento Dean empezó a toser, estaba volviendo en si cuando de pronto la mujer dejo caer la bengala sobre sus propios pies provocando arder en llamas junto a su hijo.

-¿¡Qué demonios...!? -empezó a articular el mayor de los Winchester completamente desubicado.

-¡Vamos Dean, por la ventana! -dijo Sam mientras empujaba a su hermano hacia la salida.

Ambos saltaron fuera y se alejaron unos metros de la cabaña, justo a tiempo para ver como esta se derrumbaba ante sus ojos a causa de las llamas.

-Yo conduciré, te has llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza. -habló el más alto de los hermanos tendiendo la mano para que Dean le diera las llaves del Impala, pero este último le hizo caso omiso y entró en el coche. Sam rodó sus ojos y dirigió sus pasos al asiento del copiloto.

-No me mires así Sammy, estoy perfectamente. -habló el mayor ante la mirada acusadora de su hermano. -No hay nada que una aspirina no pueda arreglar. Pásame una, están en la guantera.

El chico de pelo largo obedeció y abrió el pequeño compartimiento. Mientras rebuscaba por la pastilla, que le había pedido su hermano, se topó con algunos de los falsos carnets que Emma había utilizado junto a él en las cacerías que habían vivido juntos. El recuerdo de la chica volvió a su mente y no pudo evitar quedarse sin respiración, la extrañaba sobremanera. Dean carraspeó a su lado.

-Se acabó, Sam.

-¿Qué?

-No soy idiota. Llevo semanas observando cómo reaccionas cada vez que alguien pronuncia su nombre o cada vez que te acuerdas de ella. -habló Dean. -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pretendes? Te has obsesionado de lleno en el trabajo para evitar pensar. No puedes seguir así, no es sano.

-Me parece que no soy el único que se ha obsesionado con el trabajo... -contraatacó Sam que no tenía ganas de mantener esa conversación.

-Lo mío es complicado. Lo tuyo, por otro lado, es bastante simple de solucionar.

-¿Simple? -preguntó sarcásticamente Sam.

-Cuando estabas a su lado, estabas bien pese a toda la mierda que te rodeaba, ella te hacía feliz. -Sam suspiró al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

-La quiero. -soltó consciente de sus palabras. -Veo sus ojos y se me olvida todo lo que he sufrido durante el camino... -su hermano lo observaba con una sonrisa cómplice. -Necesito verla, saber que está bien... -admitió Sam entre susurros.

-Vamos a encontrarla. -habló Dean mientras giraba el contacto del coche. -Te lo prometo. -El motor del Impala ronroneó y la goma de los neumáticos chirrió sobre el asfalto. Los chicos se alejaban de allí con una nueva misión, encontrar a Emma.

* * *

**Después de unos días de vacaciones aquí estoy de nuevo siguiendo con la historia. En este capítulo me he querido centrar en los hermanos y como cada uno de ellos ha decidido lidiar con sus respectivos problemas del mismo modo, centrándose en el negocio familiar. Como podéis ver el capítulo ha seguido una estructura bastante similar a lo que viene a ser un episodio de la serie (caso-cacería-conversación en el Impala), ¿qué os ha parecido?**

En el siguiente capítulo veremos que ha estado haciendo Emma durante estas últimas semanas: dónde a ido, si ha logrado esconder la espada, si ha tenido ayuda de alguien... ¿Creéis que los Winchester darán con ella fácilmente? Espero que sigáis enviando vuestras reviews. GRACIAS :)


	17. En la boca del lobo

**Capítulo XVII: En la boca del lobo **

Tras días viajando de un lugar para otro en busca de un buen emplazamiento donde esconder la Primera Espada, Emma se había dado por vencida. Ninguno de los lugares le parecía lo suficientemente seguro para albergar tal objeto. La idea de seguir portando con el arma de aquí para allá tampoco parecía lo más inteligente.

La chica no podía evitar sentirse perdida e insegura, después de todo, estaba sola en un mundo que no era el suyo y que resultaba ser altamente peligroso. Echaba en falta a los chicos pero sobre todo a Sam. En algunos momentos de debilidad se había planteado la opción de regresar al búnker, no obstante, su orgullo le hacía recordar una y otra vez la fuerte discusión que había mantenido con el menor de los Winchester y desechaba la idea.

Emma se encontraba en un destartalado motel de carretera. El único alojamiento que podía permitirse si quería evitar usar las falsas tarjetas de crédito de los hermanos. Tras muchos días pensando sobre un lugar definitivo al que ir, había tomado la decisión de volver a la ciudad de Boston, la cual en su realidad, había sido su hogar durante los últimos años. Sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo, que su gran amiga Lola no estaría esperándola en su apartamento, y que su puesto en el Hospital General de Massachusetts sería inexistente. Ella ni siquiera existía en ese mundo, y si lo hacía, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era o a qué se dedicaba. Pese a saber que todo iba a ser muy diferente, esperaba sentirse un poco más familiarizada con su entorno.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, la joven se puso rápidamente en estado de alerta empuñando el arma que más cerca tenía, la Primera Espada, había aprendido a reaccionar con rapidez. Se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de repente esta se abrió y dos hombres irrumpieron dentro de su habitación. Concretamente dos demonios, lo supo en cuanto los miró a los ojos, dos pares de pozos negros la observaban.

-Tanto tiempo con los Winchester y parece que no has aprendido nada. -dijo el de piel más morena con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Emma maldijo para sus adentros, había llegado hacia unas escasas horas a esa habitación y a causa de su cansancio no había dibujado trampas del diablo, ni había sellado puertas y ventanas con sal, pese haberlo hecho en cada uno de sus alojamientos anteriores. Había sido una ilusa por querer posponerlo, ahora se encontraba totalmente indefensa ante ese par de demonios. No tenía ninguna posibilidad. Debía pensar algo y rápido.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? -habló la chica con voz firme intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

-Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que parecía. -respondió el demonio estallando en una sonora carcajada.

-No la subestimes, es la única humana con vida que ha sido capaz de curar a uno de los nuestros. -dijo el otro demonio mirando con desaprobación a su compañero. -No hemos venido aquí para mofarnos, tenemos una misión que cumplir. -añadió seriamente. Al más moreno se le borró la sonrisa de los labios, estaba claro quién de los dos estaba al mando.

La joven aprovechó el momento, ambos habían dejado de mirarla durante la breve riña, llevó su mano libre al móvil con la intención de poner la grabación que contenía el exorcismo.

-_Exorcizamus te, omnis inmundus spiritus... _-empezó a sonar a través del aparato.

-¡Puta! -gritó el moreno cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

Sin embargo, el de piel más clara seguía en pie. Era mucho más poderoso que su compañero. Con un rápido gesto hizo que el teléfono volará de las manos de Emma y se estrellará contra el suelo. El impacto fue fatal para el aparato, este había dejado de emitir sonido alguno.

-Vas a necesitar más que ese pequeño truco para acabar conmigo. -le retó. El otro demonio se incorporó de nuevo junto a su compañero tras el fallido exorcismo.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se coló en la habitación a través de la puerta abierta. Ambos demonios se giraron en su dirección. La figura de un tercer hombre se vislumbró en el umbral.

-Mierda... -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el moreno mientras la figura se abalanzaba sobre ambos demonios con las manos extendidas hacía sus cabezas. Un fuerte destelló inundó la habitación mientras los ojos de Emma se cerraron en un puro acto reflejo.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? -gritó Emma antes de volver a abrir los ojos. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

-No exactamente... -habló Castiel agachado junto a los cuerpos de los ya muertos demonios.

-¡Cas! -exclamó la chica con alegría corriendo hacía el ángel, este se incorporó y correspondió de buena gana el abrazo de Emma.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Cas al separarse de la joven.

-Sí, has llegado justo a tiempo. -suspiró la aludida dedicándole una amable sonrisa. -Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo has sabido qué estaba en peligro?

-Bueno... Yo... -balbuceaba el ángel. -Se supone que no debo decírtelo...

-¿Cas? -preguntó inquisitivamente la chica.

-Verás los chicos te están buscando y me pidieron ayuda... Así que llevo unos días pendiente de ti.

-Espera, ¿no les habrás dicho dónde estoy, verdad? -Emma empezaba a ponerse nerviosa no quería lidiar con los hermanos, seguía estando muy molesta con Sam.

-Aún no...

-No se lo puedes decir, por favor. -suplicó la joven.

-Pero están preocupados por ti, son tus amigos... -dijo algo confundido el ángel pues no entendía las razones de Emma.

-Mira, estoy bien. -Cas alzó una ceja. -Bueno, a excepción del pequeño incidente de hoy, he estado bien todo este tiempo, no he tenido problemas.

-Yo no lo nombraría pequeño incidente. Ese demonio de allí. -habló el ángel señalando al de piel clara. -Era Belial, uno de los más fieles a Crowley. No era cualquier demonio...

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Van a por ti, Emma. -contestó sin adornos el ángel. -Ha llegado a nuestros oídos que Crowley quiere hacerse con la Primera Espada y que está muy interesado en mantener una charla con la sanadora. Sin duda ese par habían sido mandados para cumplir con dicha misión.

-¿Sanadora? -Castiel asintió ante la interrogación de la chica.

-Así te llaman ahora. Eres una especie de celebridad en el Cielo, pero aún más lo eres en el Infierno.

-Perfecto. -bufó Emma. Ahora se había convertido en un objetivo. - Así que Crowley nos quiere a ambas, ¿no?

El ángel asintió serio mientras la chica movía la Primera Espada entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que elucubraba un plan.

-Bien, le pondremos las cosas difíciles. -habló mientras extendía la espada a Castiel. Él la miró sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. -Cógela. -le invitó la chica. -El cielo será su mejor escondite. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? -se preguntó para sí misma. -Ni demonios, ni humanos podrán hacerse con ella mientras esté allí. Sólo ángeles... -Emma deseó que ningún idiota alado deseará la espada y Cas pareció leerle la mente cuando contestó.

-No te preocupes. Puedo esconderla del resto de los ángeles, por si acaso. -la chica le sonrío y le volvió a tender el arma, esta vez el ángel la cogió. -Entonces, ¿vas a volver con los chicos?

-No, Cas. -negó Emma algo triste. -Necesito un tiempo lejos de todo esto. -Castiel abrió la boca para hablar pero la chica le interrumpió. -Sé lo que me vas a decir, qué ahora soy un objetivo y que podrían protegerme. Lo sé. Pero si hago esto, si me niego a volver a su lado, es por ellos también. Necesitan estar centrados en resolver lo de la Marca de Caín y yo sólo resultaría una distracción... Por favor, has de respetar mi decisión.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó con preocupación su amigo.

-Viajaré hasta Boston y allí intentaré llevar una vida normal. Mantendré un perfil bajo y tomaré todas las precauciones posibles. -respondió la chica tratando de convencer a su amigo. -Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, no les diré nada. -cedió Castiel. -Pero has de prometerme algo más.

-Lo que sea.

-Me rezarás cada día para saber que estás bien y harás lo mismo si te metes en problemas, ¿entendido? -dijo con voz profunda y autoritaria el ángel. La chica asintió.

-Gracias, no te arrepentirás.

-Bien. Déjame ahorrarte el viaje hasta Boston. -habló Cas mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica. Un revoloteó de alas se escuchó y la presencia de ambos desapareció de aquella cutre habitación de motel.

**_Dos semanas más tarde en Boston, Massachusetts..._**

El sonido de un estridente despertador inundó la habitación en la que la joven dormía plácidamente. Sólo hacía un par de semanas que había llegado a la ciudad y ya contaba con un trabajo como camarera, el sueldo no era gran cosa pero al menos podría pagarse un techo en el que vivir. No podía quejarse de cómo le estaban yendo las cosas.

La cafetería donde trabajaba era un acogedor local cercano a las facultades universitarias de la ciudad, lo que hacía que el ambiente siempre fuera jovial y distendido. Por otro lado, sus compañeros de trabajo habían sido muy atentos con ella y la habían acogido como una más. Emma se sentía muy agradecía de que así fuera pues las jornadas pasaban mucho más rápido.

-¡Buenos días princesa! -le saludó Anne con una voz cantarina. Anne, también camarera, se había convertido en un gran apoyo para Emma. En cierto modo le recordaba a su amiga Lola, tan despreocupada y llena de vitalidad -Llegas justo a tiempo para servirle el desayuno a tu príncipe. -añadió en voz más baja mientras dirigía su mirada hacía una de las mesas cercanas a los ventanales de la cafetería.

-¡Cállate! -le reprochó la aludida mientras se ataba el delantal, que servía de uniforme, a la altura de la cadera.

-Pero es que es tan mono... No sé porqué te sigues negando a desayunar con él.

-No le conozco.

-Porqué no quieres. -bufó su compañera. -Él esta loquito por ti, le debes gustar de verdad si sigue intentando conocerte tras nueve días de negativas...

-¿Los llevas contados? -sonrió Emma.

-No tengo vida amorosa, he de vivir de la de los demás. -ambas rieron. -En fin, voy a ocuparme de mi sección. Mantenme al día de cualquier novedad. -Emma puso los ojos en blanco mientras Anne ponía rumbo hacía sus mesas.

El chico ojeaba el periódico de la ciudad mientras esperaba a que Emma se acercará para tomarle nota. La chica se quedó observándole durante unos instantes, lo cierto es que era un chico bastante atractivo. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y los ojos más grises que había visto nunca, todo ello acompañado de una pose despreocupada pero cuidada al mismo tiempo. De pronto el joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que quitan el hipo. Emma se dirigió con paso firme hacia él.

-Buenos días Matt. -le saludó. -¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí, por favor. -respondió el chico educadamente. -La invitación también sigue en pie hoy, ¿qué me dices?

-¿Algún día perderás el interés?

-Probablemente no. Soy bastante persistente. -respondió Matt con esa arrebatadora sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el chico estaba claramente interesado. Tal vez algo de coqueteo con él no le iría mal. Después de todo, esa era una de las situaciones más normales que había vivido en ese nuevo mundo. -¿Y bien, es hoy mi día de suerte?

-Supongo que sí. -contestó Emma con una sonrisa. Finalmente se rendía ante la propuesta que el chico había mantenido durante días. Probablemente nunca volvería a su realidad y si quería llevar una vida normal no podía seguir alejando a la gente. No perdía nada por sentarse junto al joven y conocerlo un poco más. -Enseguida vuelvo con el desayuno.

-No olvides que hoy es para dos. -dijo el chico guiñándole divertido.

Tal como le había prometido, Emma aceptó sentarse con él y compartir el desayuno. La conversación entre ambos resultó muy fluida. Matt le había sacado más de una sonrisa durante la charla y le había hecho sentir como una chica normal, sensación que no tenía desde hacía meses.

-Se me acabó el descanso -dijo la chica mirando su reloj y poniéndose en pie.

-¿Tan rápido? -habló el chico mientras hacía un mohín. Emma no pudo evitar sonreír. -Han sido los veinte minutos mejor invertidos de mi vida.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal. -bromeó Emma al mismo tiempo que empezaba a recoger las tazas de café ya vacías. El chico la observaba atentamente.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Acabas de hacerla. -respondió la chica de buen humor y el chico rió ante la obviedad.

-¿Qué significa ese brazalete? -dijo señalando la pulsera que la chica portaba. -He visto que siempre la llevas puesta.

Una pequeña cinta de cuero negro con un pentáculo envolvía la muñeca derecha de la chica. Sam se la había regalado meses atrás para protegerla de posesiones demoniacas. Sam. La expresión de Emma cambió por completo al recordar al chico y una punzada de nostalgia le atravesó el corazón.

-No quería incomodarte, sólo tenía curiosidad. -se disculpó preocupado el chico al ver la reacción en el rostro de Emma.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. -reaccionó la chica recobrando la compostura. -Es una especie de amuleto que mantiene lo malo fuera de ti.

-Interesante. -sonrío el chico. -Oye me gustaría repetir esto. -añadió mientras le tomaba la mano donde llevaba el brazalete. -Ya sabes, mantener una conversación y seguir conociéndonos. Pero sin la presión de un reloj sobre nosotros. -Emma le sonrío dulcemente. -¿Eso es un sí? ¿Cena esta noche? -preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal el chico.

Emma había terminado su turno y se encontraba de vuelta en el pequeño estudio que había rentado. Tenía escasos diez minutos para prepararse para la cena. Aunque seguía sintiendo y pensando en Sam, el menor de los Winchester le había dejado claro que no quería ponerla en peligro iniciando una relacíon. Así pues, la chica había decidido aceptar la cita con Matt para intentar pasar página. Él parecía un buen chico, había sido paciente y encantador con ella.

El timbre sonó y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar la extrema puntualidad de su cita. Pero al abrir la puerta la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro desapareció, Matt no era el único frente a ella.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenemos la parte de Emma durante esta temporada lejos de los Winchester. ¿Cómo creéis que está llevando las cosas?, ¿Qué os ha parecido la aparición de Cas?, ¿Quién o quienes creéis que acompaña/n a Matt? Estoy muy ilusionada con los siguientes capítulos... Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer y saludos a todos.**

**C.**


	18. Entre la espada y la pared

**Capítulo XVIII: Entre la espada y la pared**

-Hola querida. -el acento de Crowley resonó en los oídos de Emma. -¿No vas a invitarnos a entrar? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Crowley... -susurró la chica sorprendida al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada al suelo. La barrera de sal que protegía la entrada había quedado rota al abrir la puerta.

-Supongo que eso es un sí. -sonrío el Rey del Infierno entrando en el estudio. Matt imitó el gesto de su rey.

-Tú... -dijo Emma, claramente conmocionada, dirigiéndose al joven. -¿Has... has sido todo este tiempo un demonio?

-En efecto. -se limitó a responder Matt con desdén.

-Ya ves querida, tienes predilección por los raritos. -Crowley se burló de ella. -¿De verás creías que ibas a poder escapar de mí?

-¿Por qué ahora? -preguntó la chica completamente desubicada. -Has sabido todo este tiempo donde encontrarme, estoy segura de que tu esbirro te ha mantenido perfectamente informado durante las últimas semanas. ¿Por qué no viniste a por mí desde el primer momento?

-Me gusta jugar. -respondió Crowley sonriendo. -Dejarte llevar una vida tranquila, pillarte con la guardia baja mientras esperas tener una cita, asegurarme de que tus molestos amiguitos no están para protegerte... Todo forma parte de mi plan.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No te hagas la estúpida conmigo, sé que Castiel te lo dijo cuando te salvó de Belial. -el rostro de Crowley cambió de expresión. Había abandonado la sonrisita burlona. -Lástima que esta vez no vayas a tener tanta suerte. No importa lo fuerte que lo llames, no acudirá. Nos hemos encargado de dibujar sigilos angelicales por todo el edificio.

Emma no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos al escuchar las últimas palabras que el Rey del Infierno había pronunciado. Estaba totalmente perdida.

-Si vienes a por la Primera Espada ya no la tengo. -dijo Emma con el pánico reflejado en su voz.

-Lo suponía, pero vas a decirme donde la escondiste.

-No pienso decirte una mierda, así que ya puedes volver al maldito Infierno. -soltó la chica intentando sonar lo más firme posible pese al miedo que sentía.

Matt, que había permanecido impasible hasta el momento al lado de Crowley, avanzó a grandes zancadas en dirección a Emma. Cogió a la joven por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared ocasionando que la espalda de la chica sufriera un fuerte golpe. Un pequeño gritó de dolor escapó de la boca de Emma.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarle así pequeña puta! -amenazó el joven. Sus ojos habían abandonado su gris característico para inundarse de oscuridad.

-¡Suéltala! -ordenó Crowley. -No vamos a hacerle daño, la necesito de una pieza. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor. -El demonio obedeció a su rey y la dejó de sujetar.

Emma estaba más sorprendida a cada minuto que pasaba. Crowley acababa de decir que no le iban a herir, que la necesitaban.

-Bien querida, tengo grandes planes para ti. -dijo el demonio más mayor acercándose grácilmente. -Pero antes he de conocer ciertas cosas sobre ti, y puesto a que no vas a colaborar por las buenas... Lo haremos a mi modo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Emma, ¿A su modo? ¿Significaba eso qué estaba hablando de tortura? ¿Acaso no acababa de decir que la necesitaban de una pieza?

-Pensé que no ibais a hacerme daño... -susurró.

-¡Oh, tranquila! No vamos a torturarte. -habló Crowley sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando la chica. -Existen otros modos de meternos bajo tu piel y descubrir todo lo que queremos saber...

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, querían poseerla. De ese modo tendrían acceso a cada uno de sus recuerdos, conocerían cada detalle de su historia, sabrían dónde había sido escondida la Primera Espada... La chica dirigió su mirada a la muñeca donde solía portar el brazalete del pentáculo.

-¿Buscas esto? -preguntó Matt, malévolamente, mientras le mostraba la pulsera. -La _perdiste _durante nuestro desayuno.

-¡Ups! -se burló Crowley mirándola fijamente. -Esto va a ser divertido.

-Por favor, no-no lo hagas. -suplicó la chica devolviéndole la mirada.

-No lo haré, no pienso dejar mi fabuloso traje. -habló el Rey del Infierno con sorna. -Él lo hará. -añadió mirando al demonio más joven. Matt asintió. Una espesa bocanada de humo negro salió por la boca del chico en dirección a Emma.

**_En ese mismo momento, en el búnker..._**

Los hermanos Winchester llevaban semanas intentando rastrear los pasos de Emma pero seguían completamente ajenos a su paradero. Castiel había mantenido su promesa con la chica y no les había informado de nada, pero las cosas acababan de complicarse. Eran las nueve de la noche y el ángel no había recibido noticias de su amiga desde hacía más de veinticuatro horas. Intentó viajar hasta el apartamento de la chica para asegurarse de que estaba bien pero algo se lo impedía, sigilos angelicales pensó al momento, había llegado el momento de avisar a los chicos.

Sam y Dean no apartaban la vista del ordenador pendientes de los movimientos de sus falsas tarjetas de crédito y de los registros en moteles con los falsos alias de Emma. Pero la chica hacía semanas que no usaba nada de ello.

-¡Esto es imposible! -bufó Sam al mismo tiempo que cerraba el portátil con rabia. -Nunca la encontraremos...

-Tranquilo Sammy. -intentó calmar Dean a su hermano. -Es nuestro trabajo, se nos da bien. No podrá mantenerse fuera de nuestro radar por mucho tiempo.

-Es lista Dean. Ha apagado su GPS, no usa las tarjetas bancarias... Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Cometerá un error. Ya lo verás. -dijo el mayor de los hermanos tratando de alentarlo mientras el menor se limitaba suspirar. Dean no soportaba ver a Sam de ese modo, encontraría a esa chica aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. -¿Sabes? Necesitamos unas cervezas. Ahora vuelvo.

Apenas acababa de levantarse de la silla cuando la figura de Castiel apareció frente a él a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¡Joder Cas! ¡Me matarás de un infarto! -soltó un sorprendido Dean mientras retrocedía unos pasos. -A estas alturas pensé que ya entenderías lo del espacio personal...

-Lo siento. -habló impasible el ángel. -He venido a deciros algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede Cas? -preguntó Sam al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-Es sobre Emma... Hace un día que no tengo noticias suyas y creo que podría estar en peligro.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE NO TIENES NOTICIAS SUYAS DESDE HACE UN DÍA!? -exclamó desesperadamente el menor de los hermanos. -¿¡ACASO CONOCIAS DONDE HA ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!? -acababa de perder la paciencia.

-¿¡CAS¡? -habló está vez Dean. -Ya puedes empezar a hablar.

-Hace un par de semanas la salvé de un ataque de dos demonios... -comenzó a relatar Castiel mientras Sam lo miraba furioso y Dean confundido. -Querían hacerse con ambas, con la sanadora y con la Primera Espada, y llevarlas ante Crowley.

-¿La sanadora? -preguntó Dean sin entender.

-Es como llaman a Emma. -aclaró el ángel a su amigo. -Ella es la única persona sobre la tierra que ha sido capaz de curar a un demonio, eso la ha convertido en alguien importante. En una amenaza para Crowley y los suyos.

-Espera... -dijo Sam acercándose hacia Castiel en una clara pose amenazante. -¿Estás diciéndonos que la dejaste ir por libre aún sabiendo el peligro que corría? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? -le espetó agarrando al ángel por la gabardina.

-Yo sólo respeté su decisión. -le respondió el ángel impasible ante la amenaza del más alto. -Ella quería una vida normal, no quería que os dijera nada... Aún así le hice prometer que me informará cada día de su estado porque no quería dejarla completamente desprotegida, y así fue, cada día me ha rezado diciéndome lo bien que lo llevaba. Hasta hoy. No soy capaz de rastrearla y he intentado viajar hasta su apartamento en Boston pero algo me lo impide...

-Cómo algo malo le haya ocurrido... -dijo zarandeándolo el menor de los hermanos. -Juro que te...

-¡Eh! ¡Eh, Sam! -interrumpió su hermano obligándole a separarse del ángel. -Sabemos dónde está, iremos a por ella. -Sam se tranquilizó levemente al escucha las palabras de su hermano.

-Lo siento, ahora sé que debí decíroslo desde un principio. -trató de disculparse el ángel con mirada de culpabilidad.

El móvil de Sam sonó rompiendo el ambiente tensó que se respiraba entre los tres.

-Salvado por la campana... -habló Dean dirigiéndose al ángel.

-¿Diga? -respondió el joven a su teléfono.

-_¡Sam! Soy yo. _-la voz de Emma sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Emma! -exclamó Sam con clara preocupación en su voz. -Dime que estás bien...

-_Sí, tranquilo. Estoy bien. -_Sam no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a la chica.

-Cas está aquí, nos ha dicho que estás en Boston, y estábamos preocupados porque él no podía contactar contigo. Pensé que algo malo te había pasado...

-_Sí, sigo en Boston_. _Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparos. Me gustaría volver a vuestro lado, te echo de menos. _

-Yo también, Emma.

-_¿Estáis en el búnker?_

-Sí, aquí estamos.

-_¿Qué te parece si quedamos a mitad de camino? Por ejemplo en ¿Columbus, Ohio? Me muero de ganas por veros._

-Perfecto. Nos vemos en el primer motel que salga en la guía.

-_Bien. Hasta pronto, Sam. _-se despidió la voz de la joven.

-Adiós. -respondió él colgando el teléfono. -Dean, coge tus cosas nos vamos a Columbus.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó el aludido. Sam se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa.

**_En el apartamento de Emma en Boston, Massachusetts..._**

-Precioso, casi se me saltan las lágrimas... -habló con sarcasmo el Rey del Infierno aplaudiendo la actuación. Crowley miraba orgulloso al demonio que ahora habitaba en el cuerpo de la chica. Matt desde dentro había sido el encargado de realizar aquella llamada y de contarle a su rey cada detalle sobre la historia de Emma. Ahora, el Rey del Infierno conocía todo sobre la joven: los sentimientos que tenía por Sam; el proceso de la cura de Dean; la entrega de la Primera Espada a Castiel; y lo más sorprendente, esa criatura humana no era ni siquiera de esa dimensión.

-Gracias, señor. -respondió el demonio. -La idea de llamar a los Winchester ha sido sublime, ¿qué quiere que haga a continuación?

-¿No es obvio? -preguntó retóricamente Crowley alzando las cejas. -Los matarás, no lo verán venir... -rió ante su ocurrencia. -Me libraré de esos molestos hermanos antes de que ellos vengan a por mí.

-¿Y qué hago con la chica cuando termine?

-La traerás de una pieza ante mí. -contestó seriamente. -Se acabó la cháchara, tienes trabajo que hacer. Tráeme la cabeza de los Winchester y seré más que generoso contigo.

-Así lo haré, señor.


	19. No es oro todo lo que reluce

**Capítulo XIX: No es oro todo lo que reluce**

Emma ya no tenía dominio sobre su propio cuerpo. Aún así, seguía siendo consciente de cada uno de los actos que Matt realizaba, era testigo de los pensamiento del demonio, de que iba a matar a Sam y a Dean con sus propias manos, y de que no podía hacer nada más que intentar arañar el alma torturada que ahora se había apoderado de ella. Lo había intentado, había intentado abrirse paso y recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Sabía que era posible, Bobby lo había hecho, Sam también. Pero ella... ella no era tan fuerte como ellos. Y ahora sus amigos morirían por su culpa.

El demonio que habitaba en el cuerpo de Emma apareció en el motel horas antes del encuentro. Sabía que los hermanos Winchester eran los mejores en su trabajo, y que no resultaría nada fácil acabar con ellos si dejaba cosas al azar. Por ello, decidió llegar antes y asegurarse de que la habitación escogida resultaba segura para él. Tras hacer las comprobaciones y ver que todo estaba en orden, sacó el móvil de Emma del pantalón y envió un mensaje a Sam: "_Acabo de llegar al Motel Súper 8, me alojo en la habitación 31. Tengo muchas ganas de veros. Especialmente a ti." -Em. S_onrío maliciosamente, acabaría con los famosos Sam y Dean Winchester y se convertiría en uno de los más importantes demonios de todo el Infierno.

**_En el Impala, en esos momentos..._**

Dean conducía a toda velocidad por la Interestatal 70 dirección a Columbus. Ambos hermanos llevaban toda la noche en la carretera y el cansancio se había apoderado del menor, el cual dormía plácidamente apoyado contra la ventanilla del copiloto. Hacía tiempo que Dean no veía descansar realmente a su hermano, llevaba más de 6 horas durmiendo, todo un récord teniendo en cuenta que desde que Emma se había marchado no había pegado ojo durante más de 4 horas seguidas.

Miró atentamente a su hermano deseando que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas. Que sólo se tratará de su instinto de cazador manteniéndolo siempre alerta. Lo cierto era que Dean no las tenía todas consigo, algo en su interior le gritaba que iban directos hacia una trampa. Era muy extraño que la chica les llamará justo la noche en la que Cas no podía contactar con ella, ¿por qué la chica iba a barrarle el paso al ángel qué le había salvado la vida? No tenía sentido alguno. Había intentado hacérselo ver a Sam, pero este estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de reencontrarse con la joven como para atender a razones. Cada vez que le decía que algo extraño sucedía el menor de los hermanos lo negaba mediante algún tipo de justificación, en ocasiones, bastante absurda. Así que, Dean había dejado de insistir en el tema hacia miles de millas atrás y Sam había caído rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sonido y la vibración del móvil de Sam sobre el salpicadero provocó que se despertara. El joven se removió en su asiento mientras un bostezo se abría paso en su boca.

-¡Buenos días bella durmiente! -sonrío Dean a su lado. -¿Paramos en una peluquería para domar ese pelo? -añadió divertido al reparar en el aspecto de su hermano.

-¡Oh, cállate! -respondió Sam, aún desperezándose, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza. -¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-La mitad del camino. Ya estamos a punto de llegar. -contestó el mayor señalando con la vista el cartel que indicaba que ya se encontraban en el Estado de Ohio.

-Vaya. -dijo sorprendido el menor.

-Sí, no has resultado ser el mejor compañero de viaje Sammy. -le guiñó un ojo su hermano.

Sam soltó una leve risita y estiró su brazo hasta el salpicadero del coche para coger el móvil y leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

-Es Emma. -habló. -_"_Acabo de llegar al Motel Súper 8, me alojo en la habitación 31. Tengo muchas ganas de veros." -leyó en voz alta el mensaje aunque guardándose para sí mismo la última frase: "_Especialmente a ti"_

-¿Ya está en Columbus? -preguntó sorprendido Dean. -¿Cómo demonios lo ha hecho? Yo llevo toda la noche conduciendo casi doblando el límite de velocidad y aún no hemos llegado.

-Tal vez saliera antes que nosotros.

-No lo sé, Sam. -negaba con la cabeza el conductor. -Esto no me gusta...

-¿En serio?, ¿Otra vez con eso? -bufó Sam mientras lo observaba con incredulidad.

-Oye, entiendo que tengas ganas de verla, ¿vale? -habló tratando de que el menor entrará en razón. -Créeme, lo entiendo Sam, pero no puedes seguir negándome que todo esto resulta algo extraño.

-Lo que tu digas, Dean. -contestó Sam, con voz cansada, en un intento de zanjar el tema. Su hermano se limito a rodar los ojos, era imposible tratar con Sam cuando se ponía tan terco.

**_Unos cientos de millas más tarde..._**

Los hermanos habían llegado a su destino, el Motel Súper 8 se encontraba en una carretera secundaria de la ciudad de Columbus justo enfrente de un centro comercial. Dean estacionó el Impala en el aparcamiento del motel sin poder pasar por alto que era el único coche en el lugar.

-Esto está demasiado tranquilo... -habló aún sentado al volante. -¿Dónde se supone que esta el coche que la ha traído hasta aquí?

-Puede que lo haya aparcado justo ahí. -dijo Sam señalando hasta el centro comercial.

-Claro... Porque eso resultaría muy lógico. -respondió Dean con ironía e incrédulo ante el estado de negación de su hermano. -Tienes un parking justo enfrente de tu habitación pero decides cruzar la calle para aparcar el coche... ¿En serio?

-¿Sabes qué? -preguntó retóricamente y con impaciencia Sam. -Tú puedes quedarte en el coche o inspeccionar la zona si así te vas a quedar más tranquilo. Yo pienso entrar ahí dentro para encontrarme con ella. -y dicho esto el menor de los hermanos salió del coche dirección a la habitación.

-Genial. -bufó Dean saliendo también del coche y estirándose levemente.

Las 12 horas de conducción le estaban pasando factura al mayor de los Winchester, el cual podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados. Así que, antes de seguir los pasos de su hermano y adentrarse en la habitación, decidió ir hasta la recepción del motel a por un café y tal vez también a por algunas respuestas. Sabía, en su interior, que algo raro sucedía allí.

Sam golpeó la puerta de la habitación número 31 con sus nudillos. Apenas unos segundos más tarde esta se abría de la mano de Emma. El joven sonrío ampliamente al ver el rostro de su amiga, y no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos completamente ajeno al demonio que habitaba en ella.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien. -dijo el chico mientras respiraba el aroma de la joven. -Lo siento mucho, no debí comportarme de aquel modo.

-No importa. -respondió con una sonrisa la chica. Esa sonrisa que Sam tanto había echado de menos aunque, ahora no fuera exactamente la misma que él recordaba, está parecía algo forzada. Emma se separó de él.

-¿Dónde está Dean? -preguntó la joven con una actitud más fría que de interés.

A Sam le extrañó la repentina frialdad con la que actuaba la chica, estaba diferente, más distante, más seria. Definitivamente ese no era el recibimiento que él había tenido en mente.

-Esta fuera, lo he dejado en el coche. -respondió Sam al fin.

-Bueno, entonces, estamos tu y yo solos... -dijo Emma acercándose de nuevo al cazador con actitud seductora mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar una pequeña daga. Se posicionó a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del chico con una actitud sugerente al mismo tiempo que le sonreía, el cazador ni siquiera sospechaba cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Después de todo, matar a los Winchester iba a resultarle fácil.

-Emma... -habló el chico acariciando el rostro.

De pronto un fuerte golpe derrumbó la puerta.

-¡SAM! -gritó Dean mientras irrumpía dentro de la habitación. -¡Apártate de ella! ¡No es Emma! ¡Es un maldito demonio! -el menor de los Winchester, sobresaltado por el grito de su hermano, retrocedió levemente.

-Supongo que adiós al efecto sorpresa... -habló el demonio tornando sus ojos a negro.

Sam se quedó completamente horrorizado ante aquella visión. Su hermano había tenido razón todo este tiempo. Le había insistido cientos de veces en que algo raro sucedía y él había sido un estúpido por creer que, por una vez, las cosas le saldrían bien. Ahora, se encontraba parado frente a la chica que quería viendo como está le observaba con la oscuridad más absoluta en sus ojos. Esa misma oscuridad con la que le había mirado su propio hermano meses atrás. Definitivamente el problema era él, siempre ocurría lo mismo, las personas que más quería resultaban ser siempre las que más sufrían.

-¡Sam, cuidado! -exclamó Dean al ver como el demonio tenía intención de clavarle la daga a su hermano.

En un rápido movimiento, el mayor de los Winchester logró interponerse entre ambos impidiendo que la chica pudiera atacar. Emma y Dean forcejearon durante breves instantes hasta que la chica pudo zafarse del cazador, mandándole con una fuerte patada al otro lado de la habitación.

-Es una lástima que ya no tengas la fuerza de un demonio... -rió Emma con suficiencia al ver a Dean en el suelo.

-No me hace falta para acabar contigo. -respondió el aludido mientras se ponía en pie y sacaba el cuchillo de Ruby de su cazadora.

Dean sabía que su amiga seguía en aquel cuerpo, y que si mataba al demonio la chica moriría con él. Pero todo lo que podía ver era al monstruo y sus ganas de acabar con él no hacían más que ir en aumento. Llevaba semanas sin cazar nada y la Marca de Caín seguía pidiéndole que matara. El chico observó con odio aquellos dos pozos negros y no dudo un segundo en abalanzarse sobre ella. Entonces fue cuando Sam reaccionó, no podía permitir que su hermano matará a Emma.

-¡Dean! ¡No! -gritó barrándole el paso a su hermano. -Emma sigue ahí dentro. -dijo quitándole el cuchillo de Ruby de las manos . -Existe otro modo. -añadió. Y Dean asintió comprendiendo.

-_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas... _-comenzó a recitar el mayor de los Winchester.

-¿En serio? -preguntó sarcásticamente el demonio alzando una mano y dejando sin habla a Dean. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? -rió mientras lo dejaba también inmóvil. -Me encargaré de ti más tarde, quiero que veas como Sammy muere una vez más. Y te aseguró que esta vez será definitiva. -añadió guiñándole un ojo al de pelo más corto.

-Emma. -habló Sam dirigiéndose a su amiga y no al demonio que ahora habitaba en ella. -Se que sigues ahí dentro. Escúchame. Has de luchar contra él, puedes hacerlo. Lucha con todas tus fuerzas.

La verdadera Emma escuchaba cada una de las palabras de Sam y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de tomar el control de su propio cuerpo, más cada vez que lo intentaba perdía la batalla contra el demonio.

-Tienes razón Sam. -dijo el demonio cogiéndole por el cuello y llevándolo contra la pared. -Sigue aquí dentro y va a ser testigo en primera persona de como ella misma acaba con tu vida. -añadió mientras lo lanzaba al suelo y se sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre él. El cuchillo de Ruby cayó junto a su lado y el demonio lo cogió con la clara intención de atravesar a Sam con él.

-Puedes hacerlo, Emma. Confío en ti. -repetía el chico una y otra vez.

-¡Cállate! -gritó irritado el demonio mientras sus ojos negros dejaban paso a los castaños de Emma. La chica estaba luchando con uñas y dientes por retomar el control y el demonio se vio sorprendido por la repentina fuerte voluntad de su víctima.

-¿Emma? -preguntó el menor de los Winchester al volver a reconocer esa mirada.

-Sam, es... Es demasiado fuerte. No puedo... -logró articular palabra la verdadera Emma mientras sentía que el demonio arañaba su interior intentándola dominar de nuevo. Antes de que este retomará el poder de nuevo, la chica decidió tomar una medida drástica y se hundió el cuchillo de Ruby en su vientre. Una punzada de dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Emma mientras destellos dorados iluminaban su piel, el demonio que la poseía había muerto.

-¡NOOOO! -gritó Sam mientras recibía el impacto del cuerpo de la chica sobre él. -¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! -exclamaba con desesperación mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos y examinaba su sangrante herida en el vientre. -¡Dean ayuda!

Su hermano mayor corrió a su lado y observó con horror la puñalada de Emma. Reacciono rápido rasgando la tela de su camisa y usándola para taponar la herida.

-Sammy... -empezó a hablar Dean al ver la cantidad de sangre que la chica seguía perdiendo a pesar de estar ambos conteniendo la lesión.

-No, no lo digas. -miró el aludido a su hermano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Estará bien, ¿verdad Emma? -habló esta vez dirigiéndose a la joven que seguía levemente consciente empapada en un sudor frío.

-Lo-lo siento, Sam. -dijo la joven con un hilo de voz y la respiración entrecortada. -Estoy... Estoy muy cansada.

-Shh... Te pondrás bien. -susurró Sam atrayéndola más hacia él. -No puedes dejarme, ¿me oyes? No me dejes ahora que te he recuperado. -siguió susurrando contra su frente.

Emma quería decirle muchas cosas. Quería pedirle perdón por las hirientes palabras que salieron por su boca cuando abandonó el búnker, quería disculparse por no haber respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas, quería decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos... Pero apenas tenía energía para seguir con los ojos abiertos. Usando sus últimas fuerzas elevó la mano hasta el rostro de Sam y secó con sus dedos algunas de las lágrimas que caían sin control por la mejilla del joven.

-Te quiero, Sam. -soltó con un leve suspiró y con su mirada clavada en los ojos de él. Aquellos ojos verdes, con los que tantas noches había soñado desde su partida, fueron lo último que la joven vio antes de dejarse llevar por el agotamiento y el dolor.


	20. Mortalmente humana

_"El sacrificio exige que nos desprendamos de las cosas que apreciamos más que nada. Sólo tras la agonía de esa pérdida puede nacer una nueva resolución. La devoción eterna a una causa más importante que nosotros mismos, y el deber moral de seguir el viaje hasta la última meta."_

_ -Revenge -_

* * *

**Capítulo XX: Mortalmente humana**

Blanco, todo lo que veía, el color más puro reinaba en aquel lugar. Llantos y susurros, todo lo que oía, perceptibles en la lejanía. Dolor y tristeza, todo lo que sentía, sentimientos clavados en lo más profundo de su alma. Una vez más alguien se había sacrificado por él, Emma había preferido morir a matarle.

Sam estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del Riverside Hospital de Ohio. A través de las ventanas del pasillo, el joven, observaba la habitación donde Emma permanecía monitorizada por máquinas tras haber sido intervenida quirúrgicamente. Los médicos no se habían pronunciado aún sobre el estado de la joven y Sam empezaba a temerse lo peor. Odiaba los hospitales, había perdido a tantos seres queridos en ellos... No quería que Emma se añadiera a esa desgraciada lista, no quería perderla a ella también.

Levantó la vista para ver como su hermano se acercaba andando por el pasillo, por suerte, Dean se había encargado de todo el papeleo necesario para ingresar a Emma en el hospital. Al menos, él seguía allí.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Dean con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Los médicos aún no han dicho nada... -suspiró Sam dirigiendo su vista a la habitación de la chica. Dean asintió levemente.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Sinceramente? -preguntó el menor sin esperar respuesta. -Como una mierda, Dean. Si te hubiera escuchado... Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de ver que algo pasaba... Tal vez... Tal vez, hubiéramos podido evitar todo esto. Y ahora ella no estaría...

-Eh, Sam. -cortó el más bajito. -No lo hagas. No te culpes. -dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del más alto. -No vale la pena pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. No podemos volver atrás, así que... Mira, ella es fuerte. Ha aguantado hasta ahora. Saldrá adelante. -dicho esto abrazó a su hermano.

Un leve carraspeó les alertó de la presencia de una tercera persona y ambos se separaron.

-Buenas noches, soy el Dr. Mckenzie. -se presentó un hombre con gafas alrededor de sus cuarenta. -¿Ustedes son los familiares de Emma Harris?

-Sí. -asintieron los Winchester al unísono.

-Perdonen pero, ¿qué tipo de parentesco les une? -preguntó de nuevo el médico. -Verán la política del hospital sólo nos permite dar parte de nuestros pacientes a familiares directos.

-Somos sus hermanos. -habló Dean con voz directa mientras Sam asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está doctor? -preguntó el más joven.

-Su hermana sufrió una puñalada bastante fea en el abdomen pero, la operación ha ido bien. -empezó a relatar Mckenzie. -Gracias a Dios el asaltante que la hirió no tuvo demasiada puntería, la puñalada no ha dañado ningún órgano vital aunque si el apéndice, el cual hemos extirpado. Por suerte, es un órgano del cual se puede prescindir.

-¿Significa eso que se pondrá bien? -preguntó de nuevo Sam algo esperanzado.

-Es pronto para asegurarles algo así. -respondió el médico ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Vuestra hermana ha perdido mucha sangre y aunque la operación haya salido bien, el pos operatorio siempre puede conllevar algunos riesgos. En heridas como estas siempre se da una inflamación del peritoneo...

-¿Eso es grave? -interrumpió esta vez Dean.

-Verán. -retomó el hilo el doctor. -La peritonitis, como se le conoce coloquialmente, puede ser más o menos agresiva. Y dependiendo del grado de afectación sus consecuencias pueden resultar más o menos peligrosas para el paciente. Lo que les quiero decir es que su hermana, aunque ahora mismo este estable, aún no está fuera de peligro. Serán necesarias al menos 24 horas para asegurarnos de ello. Si en ese tiempo no sufre fiebre, vómitos o taquicardia podrá volver a casa.

-Gracias doctor. -dijo Dean al ver que Sam estaba aún asumiendo las palabras que acababa de escuchar. -¿Podemos entrar a verla?

-Sí, por supuesto. -asintió el médico. -Probablemente aún siga dormida por los efectos de la anestesia pero debe estar a punto de despertar. Buenas noches. -se despidió alejándose por el pasillo.

Sam y Dean se dirigieron rumbo a la habitación de Emma. La joven descansaba sobre la camilla vestida con una fina bata blanca con motivos azules y estaba tapada hasta la altura del pecho, sus ojos completamente cerrados y su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Los hermanos, justo de pie junto a ella, observaban a su amiga con la preocupación reflejada en sus rostros. El más joven no pudo evitar coger la mano de la chica y sostenerla entre las suyas mientras tomaba asiento junto a la camilla. Dean, por su parte, caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y apoyo su espalda contra la pared. Ambos velarían por Emma hasta que despertara aunque el cansancio empezará a hacer mella en ellos. Los minutos pasaron acompañados de un silencio sepulcral hasta que Dean decidió romperlo.

-Creo que nos iría bien un café. -dijo Dean sin elevar mucho la voz. Sam que hasta entonces no había apartado su mirada de la chica, elevó la vista y asintió a su hermano. -Iré a por ellos entonces. -añadió el mayor ante el gesto y salió de la habitación.

Dean no soportaba seguir allí por más tiempo. No podía aguantar ver como su amiga, la misma que le había devuelto la humanidad y la misma que había cuidado de Sam cuando él no estaba, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. No podía permitir que su hermano sufriera otra gran pérdida, no si él podía evitarlo. Había llegado el momento de llamar a Cas. Sabía que Sam estaba realmente furioso con el ángel por haberles mantenido en secreto la ubicación de Emma, y siendo sinceros él también estaba molesto con Castiel pero, no era el momento para mostrar su orgullo.

-Cas, nos vendría bien algo de tu jugo de ángel. -habló con los ojos cerrados junto a la máquina de café. -Así que te agradecería que movieras tu emplumado trasero hasta aquí. Por favor... -abrió los ojos para comprobar que seguía estando sólo. -Vamos Cas, no te hagas de rogar. -insistió. Pero nada sucedió a su alrededor y Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir mientras seleccionaba los cafés en la máquina.

Al volver a la habitación observó como Sam permanecía en la misma posición, seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica entre las suyas mientras depositaba suaves besos en el dorso de esta.

-Te necesito, Em. -susurraba Sam.

Dean observaba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación mientras Sam seguía hablándole a la chica ajeno a la presencia de su hermano. Le rompía el corazón ver a su hermano tan vulnerable. Maldito Cas, ¿dónde demonios se había metido?

-No me dejes. -suplicaba el más alto con la voz quebrada. -Te prometo que nada malo te pasará de nuevo. Yo cuidaré de ti. Vamos...

Fue entonces cuando Emma apretó levemente la mano de Sam. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y su visión se volvió clara. Lo primero que observó era lo último que recordaba, la hermosa mirada de Sam.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? -preguntó aturdida mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido se amontonaban en su mente.

-Estás viva. -suspiró Sam aliviado y sonriéndole. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí... -respondió. -Pero... Me clavé el cuchillo de Ruby, estaba desangrándome... Dime que no has hecho ninguna estupidez Sam. -habló sin entender cómo podía seguir con vida. Trató de incorporarse pero los puntos en el bajo vientre le molestaron y se quejó levemente.

-Eh, no te muevas acabas de salir de quirófano. -dijo Sam. -No he hecho ningún trato si es a lo que te refieres. Llegamos a tiempo al hospital.

-Sí. -habló Dean entrando finalmente a la habitación. -Te apuñalaste en el apéndice y te lo han extraído. Por suerte no es algo que necesitemos para vivir.

-Lo sé. -sonrió levemente la chica. -Supongo que ahora tendré que seguir en observación una 24 horas y controlar la peritonitis. -habló con total conocimiento debido a sus estudios de enfermería. -Los médicos siempre lo pintan mal pero si la operación ha salido bien me recuperaré.

-¿Has escuchado lo que nos ha dicho el médico? -preguntó Dean con cara de sorpresa.

-Es enfermera. -sacó de dudas Sam a su hermano.

-Oh, ya veo. Así que enfermera... -dijo golpeándole en el hombro al chico. -Qué bien eliges, Sammy.

-Cállate. -mandó el menor de los Winchester ligeramente incómodo. -Imbécil. -añadió.

-Capullo. -contestó Dean mientras Emma reía levemente ante tal estampa.

-Os he echado de menos chicos.

-Y nosotros a ti. -correspondió Sam. -¿Qué es lo que pasó? -A Emma se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al recordar lo que había vivido durante las pasadas semanas.

-Crowley, él está interesado en mi -se limitó a contestar.

-Hijo de puta. -pronunció Dean.

-Cas me salvó de dos de sus secuaces pero ayer se presentó en mi apartamento con otro demonio e hizo que me poseyera para conocerlo todo sobre mí... -añadió algo compungida.

-Te juro que nos encargaremos de él, Emma. -prometió Sam. -No te hará daño.

-No sé lo que busca de mi, pero le intereso viva. Eso lo dejo muy claro.

-Sea lo que sea no te tocará un pelo. -coincidió el mayor de los Winchester con su hermano. -El muy cabrón ya ha jugado suficiente con todos nosotros. No tendrá suerte de seguir haciéndolo cuando volvamos a verle. -Sam asintió ante las palabras de Dean. Crowley se había librado en numerosas ocasiones de un fatal desenlace por servir de utilidad pero, haber convertido a su hermano en un demonio y perseguir a Emma era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Debían acabar con él de una vez por todas.

-No te preocupes de eso ahora, Em. -habló Sam junto a ella. -Lo importante es que te recuperes. -Emma sonrío levemente a sus dos amigos antes de reparar la atención en una tercera figura que había aparecido ante la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Cas? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? -preguntó sorprendida observando el desaliñado aspecto del ángel. Manchas de sangre cubrían su gabardina y parte de su camisa. Sam y Dean, que hasta entonces habían mantenido su vista puesta en Emma, se giraron para ver como el ángel se acercaba a la camilla.

-Siento el retraso. -dijo cuando pasó al lado de Dean. -He tenido algún que otro inconveniente con una decena de demonios... No os preocupéis no es mi sangre.

-¿Cómo has sabido dónde estábamos? -preguntó un atónito Sam.

-Tú hermano me ha llamado. -respondió Castiel con voz profunda. Sam observó a Dean agradecido, seguía estando tan cabreado con el ángel por haberles ocultado la verdad que no había pensado en que este podría ser de ayuda en la recuperación de Emma.

-Gracias por venir, Cas. -agradeció Dean. -Creía que ya nos habías dado plantón.

El ángel extendió sus dedos índice y corazón hacia la frente de la chica. Una leve sensación eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Emma mientras la tirantez de los puntos y el cansancio desaparecían de su cuerpo.

-¡Wow! Gracias, me siento como nueva. -soltó la joven. -Ya puedo solicitar el alta voluntaria. -Sam y Dean sonrieron ante el comentario pero Castiel permaneció impasible parecía casi ausente. -¿Estás bien Cas?

-Sí, es sólo que ahora que los demonios conocen que la Primera Espada está escondida en algún lugar del Cielo se están volviendo más violentos con mis hermanos. Me preguntó cómo lo habrán sabido...

-Respecto a eso... Ha sido por mí. -respondió la chica. -Uno de los demonios de Crowley me poseyó y le contó todo. Luego quiso matarlos. -dijo mirando a Sam y a Dean. -Pero tome el control y me apuñalé a mí misma. Así qué aquí estamos...

-Vaya. -articuló Castiel sorprendido.

-¿Has visto? Tenemos a toda una cazadora con nosotros. -habló Dean relajado y orgulloso. Esta vez Castiel se unió a las sonrisas de sus amigos y se después se excusó, debía volver al Cielo.

**_Horas más tarde..._**

El sol empezaba a alzarse en el horizonte. Los tres salían del Riverside Hospital de Ohio después de que Emma, ante la sorpresa de todo el personal médico, solicitará el alta voluntaria. Dean lideraba el paso hacia el Impala, detrás Sam y Emma intercambiaban algunas palabras y gestos de complicidad. Justo al llegar a la altura del coche Dean frenó sus pasos y decidió darles algo de intimidad.

-¿Tenéis hambre? -preguntó. -Porqué yo me muero por un trozo de tarta... Voy a comprar un poco a esa pastelería. -señaló con la cabeza al otro lado de la calle. -No os preocupéis me acordaré de traeros algo. -añadió con un guiño mientras se encaminaba dirección a la tienda dejándolos solos junto al coche.

-La sutileza nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de tu hermano, ¿eh? -rió divertida Emma al adivinar las intenciones que tenía Dean y apoyándose contra el capó del Impala.

-Para nada. -estuvo de acuerdo Sam uniéndose a su risa. -Así qué... -dijo acercándose hacia ella. -Nos ha dejado solos... -añadió rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica acercándola hacía él.

-Eso parece... -habló la chica alzando sus brazos y entrelazándolos alrededor del cuello del joven. Había añorado esa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo cuando estaba tan cerca de él y no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada mientras mordía levemente su labio en clara señal de invitación.

-Esto ya se parece más al reencuentro que había tenido en mente. -susurró el menor de los Winchester. Emma pudo sentir el cosquilleó del aliento del chico sobre su rostro y cada poro de su piel se erizó.

-Hablas demasiado... -articuló la chica mientras se lanzaba a los labios de Sam besándolos con ternura.

El chico no tardó ni medio segundo en reaccionar e intensificar la profundidad de aquel beso. Inmediatamente, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras dejaba caer su espalda contra el capó del Impala. Sam se inclinó sobre Emma sin dejar libre su boca y apoyó un brazo sobre el capó para que el peso de su cuerpo fuera menor sobre el de ella. Con su mano libre, enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Emma mientras sus labios descendían hacía el cuello de esta provocando que un tímido gemido escapará por la boca de la chica. Ella se abrazaba fuerte a los hombros de Sam buscando de nuevo su boca.

Después de semanas separados era imposible negar o seguir luchando contra los sentimientos que entre ellos existían. Se necesitaban. Una vorágine de pasión los dominaba. Habían olvidado por completo que se encontraban en medio de un parking público. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Sólo existían ellos.

Un golpe hueco sobre el capó los devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Joder! Necesitáis una habitación... -sonó la voz de Dean alertándolos de que acababan de ser pillados. Sam se incorporó rápidamente con la respiración entrecortada y Emma hizo lo mismo a su lado. -¡Estabais mancillando a mi preciosidad! Espero por vuestro bien que no me hayáis aboyado el capó... -añadió agachándose para comprobar que su coche seguía intacto tras el arrebato de pasión. -Tenéis suerte. Anda subid antes de que alguien nos denuncie por escándalo público.

Los aludidos rieron y tomaron asiento en el Impala. Emma viajaba en el asiento trasero mientras los hermanos ocupaban los delanteros con Dean, obviamente, al volante.

-Oye, Dean. -habló la chica. -¿Vas a comerte tu trozo de tarta? -El mayor de los Winchester la observó por el retrovisor interior.

-No, me habéis revuelto el estómago con vuestra demostración de amor. -contestó gesticulando mientras Sam rió junto a él. -Disfrútalo por mí. -añadió pasándole el último trozo de tarta a la chica.

-Gracias. -le sonrío Emma cogiendo el envoltorio que sostenía Dean. -Por cierto, ¿te importaría parar en un local de tatuajes? Ahora que he perdido el amuleto creo que me vendría bien algo más permanente.

-Eso está hecho. -accedió el chico. -¿Ya has pensado en algún lugar concreto? -preguntó en tono bromista alzando las cejas.

-Sí, no será visible a simple vista. -respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Oh, entiendo... -sonrío pícaramente Dean. -Supongo que este de aquí tendrá la suerte de verlo... -Sam le dedico a su hermano la típica mirada de desaprobación que solía usar cuando hacía comentarios fuera de lugar. -¿Qué? -preguntó a la defensiva y de forma inocente el mayor de los Winchester.

-Sí, supongo que sí. -respondió la chica ligeramente colorada. -Si él quiere claro... -Sam carraspeó nervioso, definitivamente no esperaba que Emma contestará tan directamente.

-Te apuesto que sí lo hace. -rió Dean divertido ante la situación.

-Eh, Dean ¿por qué no pones algo de música? -cortó Sam.

-Eres un aburrido. -respondió el mayor al mismo tiempo que encendía la radio del Impala.

Las notas de música llenaron el interior del vehículo. Sam, Dean y Emma viajaban relajados dirección al búnker. Tenían trabajo que hacer; deshacerse de la Marca de Caín, librarse de Crowley... Pero tenían la certeza de que lo harían juntos y eso, después de todo, era lo que importaba.

* * *

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. No podía matar a Emma, al menos no sin haber llegado al final de la historia... Hablando del final, deciros que el otro día me llegó la inspiración y escribí lo que serán las últimas líneas de la historia. Un sentimiento agridulce me invadió al momento. Pero bueno, ¿todo ha de tener un final no?**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Ha tenido un poco de todo (tristeza, alegría, humor, romance...) y ha sido más bien de transición para lo que vendrá a continuación.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir ahí!**

**C.**


	21. Historias para no dormir

**Capítulo XXI: Historias para no dormir**

_Dean juraría que había estado en aquel bar antes pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud. Caminó hacia la barra con decisión y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes esperando a que el camarero, un hombre de espaldas a él y canoso, le atendiera. Cuando el barman se giró Dean se quedó sin respiración. _

_-Hola, Dean. _

_-Caín. -susurró el cazador con la sorpresa aún reflejada en su rostro. _

_-Veo que aún me recuerdas. -dijo Caín observando fijamente a Dean mientras le servía una cerveza. _

_-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor y tratando de recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco._

_-Tranquilo, estarás bien. Sólo necesito entregarte un mensaje. _

_-No, gracias. -negaba Dean con la cabeza mientras seguía sin entender que estaba sucediendo. -No quiero nada más de ti, ya tengo bastante con esto. -añadió señalando la marca que ocupaba su antebrazo derecho. -Al no ser que la quieras de vuelta, entonces créeme... Seré todo oídos._

_-Sobre eso quería hablarte. Viniste a mi casa pidiéndome la Primera Espada, y te entregué la marca para que pudieras acabar con Abbadon..._

_-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. -cortó Dean empezándose a poner nervioso. _

_-Bien, ahora que has acabado con ella hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. _

_-¿Hacer algo por ti?_

_-Quiero que me mates. -habló pausadamente Caín. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te dije que un día te llamaría y tu acudirías a mi llamada. -explicó Caín sin perder un ápice de su tranquilidad. -Bien, ese día ha llegado y quiero que uses la Primera Espada sobre mí. _

_-No, eso no será posible. _

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Ya no tengo la Primera Espada en mi poder. -aclaró Dean. -Y aunque la tuviera no volvería a usarla, esto... -volvió a señalar a su antebrazo. -Me convirtió en algo que no quiero volver a ser. -añadió con voz rota recordando cómo se había transformado en lo que más odiaba, un demonio, a causa de la marca y la Primera Espada._

_-Te intenté advertir de los efectos Dean, pero tú no quisiste escuchar... Estabas demasiado encerrado en la idea de acabar con Abbadon._

_-Lo sé, pero ahora que ya lo he hecho... No puedo seguir manejándola. Has de dejar que te la devuelva. -pidió el joven. -Por favor..._

_-Lo siento, no la quiero de vuelta. -negó Caín. -He vivido milenios con esa carga, ahora sólo quiero descansar._

_-¡Hijo de puta! Tú me metiste en esto. -exclamó Dean levantándose y cogiendo a Caín por el cuello de la camisa. -Tú me sacarás. -amenazó atrayéndolo hacia la barra. Pero Caín seguía impasible ante la muestra de fiereza del cazador. _

_-No, tú pediste por ello y ahora te toca lidiar con las consecuencias. Créeme que lo siento._

_-¿Qué lo sientes? Y una mierda. Es lo que siempre quisiste, librarte de ella y ahora lo has conseguido. -Dean empujó a Caín mientras saltaba al otro lado de la barra para arrinconarlo contra la pared. Caín no forcejeó con el joven, dejándose aprisionar contra la dura pared y el semblante amenazante de Dean. -Voy a devolverte lo que es tuyo. -añadió el cazador mientras levantaba la manga de la camisa de Caín._

_-No funcionará. -habló el hombre al entender lo que el chico trataba de hacer._

_-Ya lo veremos. -dijo Dean cogiendo el antebrazo de Caín y concentrándose para pasarle la marca a su portador original. Pero nada pasó. -¿Por qué no...? -preguntó extrañado Dean al ver que nada sucedía._

_-Porqué no estoy dispuesto a seguir llevándola. -respondió. _

_-No, no, no puede ser... -negaba Dean atónito. _

_-Acabarás conmigo. -ordenó Caín. -Y para ello usarás la Primera Espada._

_-No puedes obligarme a hacerlo..._

_-Sí, puedo. -contradijo el hombre. -No quiero tener que amenazarte pero si es necesario lo haré. Una cosa es que esté retirado y no usé la violencia y otra que no conozca tus puntos débiles y a algunos demonios más que dispuestos a obedecer mis órdenes._

_-No te atrevas... _

_-No será necesario si cumples con tu parte. -cortó Caín. -Recupera la Primera Espada y cuando lo hagas búscame por Iowa. Si eres la mitad de bueno de lo que dicen serás capaz de encontrarme de nuevo. -dicho esto Caín desapareció de su vista._

Dean abrió los ojos algo agitado. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto del Impala mientras su hermano se encontraba a su lado conduciendo y Emma dormía plácidamente en la parte de atrás. Entonces recordó que habían parado para que la chica se hiciera el tatuaje anti posesión y Sam se había ofrecido a conducir el resto del viaje para que él pudiera descansar. Debía haberse quedado dormido y aquello sólo había sido una horrible pesadilla. La Marca de Caín le ardió ligeramente al recordar el sueño y un levé quejido escapó de sus labios.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sam a su lado al percatarse de la agitación de su hermano. -Iba a decirte que parece que hayas visto a un fantasma, pero probablemente estarías contento así que eso no cuenta supongo...

-Sí, estoy bien. -contestó Dean fingiendo una sonrisa. -Sólo ha sido un estúpido sueño.

-¿Sobre? -volvió a preguntar el más joven preocupado.

-Nada importante Sammy. Estaba en una cafetería, no les quedaba tarta y me ponían pastel... ¿Tú te crees? Cómo si no existiera una clara diferencia. -dijo con falsa indignación.

-Ya... -suspiró Sam sin creerse lo que su hermano le decía. Había visto claramente como Dean se llevaba la mano al antebrazo y la mirada de terror que había puesto. Pero pensó en darle un respiró, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar.

El viaje continuó sin más incidentes. Al cabo de algunas millas más llegaron al búnker. Dean se quedó revisando algunos archivos de los Hombres de Letras con la falsa excusa de ordenarlos, aunque sus verdaderas intenciones eran indagar sobre la marca que portaba en su antebrazo. No estaba seguro de que la aparición de Caín en sus sueños hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, algo le decía que el hombre verdaderamente había tratado de comunicarse con él.

Por su parte, Sam cargaba a Emma en sus brazos. La chica seguía profundamente dormida y el joven no había querido interrumpir su descanso. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que Emma había ocupado en el búnker durante los últimos meses y la dejó sobre la cama con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Se sentía tan bien tenerla de vuelta...

-¿Sam? -se escuchó la dulce voz de Emma. El chico que se disponía a salir de la habitación giró sobre sus talones y se sentó sobre la cama de la chica.

-Ya hemos llegado. -habló a su lado. -No he querido despertarte, parecías tan a gusto...

-¿No ibas a darme las buenas noches? -preguntó la chica fingiendo un mohín al mismo tiempo que él reía levemente por el gesto.

-Buenas noches, Em. -dijo Sam acercando su rostro al de la joven haciendo que la tensión creciera entre ambos.

-Buenas noches. -sonrió Emma mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla del chico.

El cuerpo de Sam reaccionó de forma inmediata a la caricia de Emma. Sin miramientos se lanzó a besar su boca al mismo tiempo que la chica se sentaba encima de él, rodeando sus piernas en su cintura. En el instante en que sus labios se unieron una explosión de deseo aceleró sus pulsos. Era inevitable que sus cuerpos no reaccionasen al torrente de emociones que ambos se provocaban mutuamente.

Porque cuando Sam besaba a Emma se olvidaba del mundo, del suyo y del de ella, y de todas esas pesadillas sobrenaturales con las que había convivido desde siempre. Y sólo podía agradecer que aquella maravillosa chica hubiera aparecido en su vida. Porque cuando Emma besaba a Sam no echaba de menos su hogar, pues lo encontraba en los brazos de él. Y no le importaba si el cazador significaría su perdición pues estaba segura, en lo más profundo de su ser, que aquello era lo más correcto que había hecho en su vida.

-Te quiero, Sam. -suspiró ella con su frente apoyada en la de él. -Pero si vuelves a apartarme de ti creyendo hacer lo correcto, te mataré. -añadió sonriéndole dulcemente.

Y eso fue todo lo que el chico necesito escuchar para volver a besarla. Sam tenía entre sus brazos a la chica de sus sueños y esta vez, no la dejaría marchar. Los besos fueron aumentando su intensidad, volviéndose cada vez más feroces y necesitados.

Los labios de Sam descendieron hasta el cuello de Emma, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la camiseta de la chica acariciando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba verla... Sentirla contra su cuerpo, piel con piel. La chica pareció adivinar sus pensamientos cuando alzó los brazos para que él pudiera sacarle fácilmente la camiseta. Está voló hacía los pies de la cama y dejó a Emma sólo con el sujetador y los pantalones puestos. Sam se quedó parado observando lo perfecta que era.

Las manos de Emma recorrían los marcados músculos del chico, desabotonando a su paso la camisa de cuadros que él llevaba. La ropa empezaba a ser un estorbo para ambos, así pues, las prendas empezaron a desaparecer hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos.

Sam la rodeó con sus brazos mientras la levantaba ligeramente para estirarla sobre la cama. Se apoyó levemente sobre ella y empezó a besarla en el cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta su pecho mientras ella retorcía sus dedos en su pelo y lo arrimaba más hacía si envolviendo su espalda con sus piernas, poniendo en contacto su centro con una parte de Sam que estaba más que lista para lo que iba a suceder. Cuando Emma notó lo duro que estaba, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la excitación. Sam sonrío contra su pecho y siguió descendiendo con su lengua hasta llegar al hueso de la cadera dónde el tatuaje anti posesión, aún inflamado por ser reciente, adornaba la piel de Emma. Depositó un suave beso sobre este y siguió con su camino descendiendo tentativamente hasta la zona en la que ella más ansiaba sentirlo.

Emma soltó un gemido de puro placer, se retorcía bajo su tacto disfrutando de las sensaciones que Sam despertaba en su cuerpo, de la excitación que crecía de manera incontrolable en su centro. Necesitaba sentirlo completamente. Con urgencia se incorporó sujetándolo por el rostro, y busco su boca, besándolo con ímpetu y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Necesito sentirte. -susurró la chica contra sus labios.

Frenético por la demanda de Emma, Sam la agarró fuerte por las caderas haciendo que ella volviera a rodearle con las piernas. Cuando los dos se unieron fue como si todo el placer se multiplicara hacia el infinito, ambos gimieron a causa de la sensación.

-Sam... -gimió Emma hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. Había imaginado aquello en numerosas ocasiones, pero ninguna de ellas le hacía justicia.

Se movían al unísono, en un ritmo frenético que les acercaba cada vez más hacía el abismo del placer. Emma se aferraba con sus uñas a la espalda del joven mientras los gemidos seguían escapando de su boca. Sam enloquecido por los sonidos que ella emitía aceleró aún más el ritmo. Y fue automático, el clímax les golpeó liberando un mar de sensaciones. Exhaustos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Emma se desplomó sobre el pecho de Sam con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad en sus labios mientras Sam le acariciaba la espalda. Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron.

Emma se incorporó levemente para encontrarse con la mirada de Sam. El chico la miraba con absoluta adoración mientras le apartaba un mechón de su cara para colocárselo tras la oreja.

-Te quiero. -susurró él, sonriéndole, seguro de sus palabras. Era la primera vez que se lo decía directamente y pudo sentir como un enorme peso abandonaba su pecho.

-Y yo a ti. -contestó ella antes de besarle dulcemente sobre los labios. Ambos rieron liberados antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos.

**_Por la mañana_...**

Sam se revolvió en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios mientras buscaba el cuerpo de Emma, alargó un brazo y palpó la superficie vacía de la cama. Sobresaltado al notar la ausencia de Emma se incorporó levemente y recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

-¿Emma? -murmuró algo inquieto.

-Buenos días. -se oyó la dulce voz de Emma. La joven salía del baño cubierta sólo con su ropa interior y la camisa de Sam, la cual le venía enorme. -¿Me echabas de menos? -preguntó divertida al observar como el joven la había estado buscando.

Sam suspiró aliviado al verla sonriente y vestida con su camisa. Por un momento, la inseguridad había cruzado su mente al ver que ella no dormía junto a él. La joven se lanzó sobre la cama para acomodarse a su lado.

-Al no verte a mi lado pensaba que... -habló finalmente él. Pero Emma le calló posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del joven.

-¿Me había arrepentido? -adivinó la chica, Sam asintió con su cabeza. -Tampoco lo hiciste tan mal... -bromeó sonriéndole. -Sam, no podría arrepentirme nunca, ¿sabes por qué? -preguntó retóricamente poniéndose seria mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. -Porque mis sentimientos por ti, lo que siento cuando estoy contigo es lo más correcto que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Sam sonrío al escuchar las dulces palabras que Emma le acababa de dedicar. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía feliz. Pese a todos los problemas que seguían rodeándole, ella le hacía feliz. La besó cariñosamente en los labios antes de abalanzarse sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas. La chica estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Con qué no lo hice tan mal, eh? -se unió él a sus risas mientras seguía provocándole cosquillas.

-Por favor... ¡Sam, para! -suplicaba entre carcajadas Emma. -¡Sólo bromeaba!

El chico paró su dulce tortura y volvió a besarla. Esta vez de forma más demandante, con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Dirigió su mano al vientre de la chica abriéndose paso entre la camisa, desabrochando lentamente los botones de esta, pero Emma le paró y Sam la miró extrañado.

-Me encantaría repetir lo de anoche. -le aseguró ella. -Pero, mira qué hora es. -dijo dirigiendo su mirada al reloj que ocupaba la mesita de noche. -Tal vez Dean nos esté echando de menos... -sonrió finalmente. Sam observó el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de horas que había dormido.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos bajar ya. -accedió Sam besándola en la frente y librándola de su agarre. -Pero no te creas que te vas a librar del segundo asalto. -añadió guiñándole un ojo mientras desaparecía en el cuarto de baño. Emma no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, Sam Winchester la volvía loca.

Minutos más tarde ambos jóvenes se encontraban con Dean en la gran sala del búnker. El mayor de los hermanos no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se había dedicado a buscar información sobre la Marca de Caín pero al no encontrar nada de su interés había decidido buscar algún caso que le sirviera de distracción. Después de todo, llevaba más de dos semanas sin cazar nada y la marca seguía empujándolo a matar, contra más tiempo pasaba más crecían sus impulsos y por si eso fuera poco desde que había soñado con Caín su antebrazo no le había dejado de arder. Dean estaba empezando a sentir miedo, no quería que la historia de los pasados meses se repitiera, no quería volver a caer en aquel pozo sin fondo pero parecía no tener salida. Sentía que seguía estando condenado.

Sam y Emma se acercaron hasta la mesa y tomaron asiento junto a él.

-Buenos días caras felices. -saludó Dean. -¿Habéis pasado una buena noche?

-Buenos días, Dean. -le respondió la chica sonriéndole e ignorando su pregunta.

-No podemos decir lo mismo de ti... -le dijo Sam viendo las ojeras que se marcaban en el rostro de su hermano. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. -mintió Dean mientras notaba como la marca volvía a quemarle levemente. Con disimulo frotó levemente su antebrazo.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó esta vez Emma al darse cuenta del gesto.

-Estoy perfectamente bien. -insistió el mayor de los Winchester. -Es sólo que no he podido dormir porqué los vecinos se han pasado la noche haciendo ruido... -añadió mirándolos acusadoramente y divertido. Emma se sonrojó ante el comentario y Sam puso los ojos en blanco. Dean les dedicó una sonrisa triunfal al ver que había conseguido desviar el tema. -Pero bueno, he aprovechado para hacer algo de investigación y he encontrado un caso. Creo que deberíamos echarle un vistazo.

-Está bien, ¿dónde vamos? -preguntó Sam.

-Fort Worth, Texas. -contestó Dean. -A unas ocho horas de aquí, así que estaría bien salir cuanto antes.

-Vale, dadme cinco minutos para preparar mi bolsa. -dijo Emma levantándose de la silla.

-Em, tú no vienes. -cortó Sam.

-Y tanto que sí. -dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos. -No sería la primera vez que voy de caza...

-Oh, oh... problemas en el paraíso. -susurró Dean mientras observaba la tensión que acababa de surgir entre la pareja. Sam le miró buscando su apoyo. -Yo no me pienso meter. -dijo levantando las manos.

-Sé que no sería la primera vez pero... -volvió a dirigirse Sam a Emma.

-Pero nada, no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados y preocupándome por vosotros cuando podría ayudaros.

-¡Dios eres imposible! -exclamó Sam. -Podrías resultar herida...

-En todos los meses que he pasado aquí no me ha sucedido nada grave hasta que me separé de vosotros. Si tiras de estadística estoy más segura a vuestro lado. Así que, voy y punto -concluyó la joven.

-En eso tiene razón hermano... -dijo Dean.

-Menos mal que no te ibas a meter. -bufó Sam. -Está bien, vendrás. -accedió finalmente. -Pero prométeme que nos harás caso.

-Qué sí... Te lo prometo. -asintió Emma antes de dirigirse a preparar sus cosas.

Dean observó divertido a su hermano.

-Me encanta, Sammy. Tiene carácter. -dijo golpeando levemente a su hermano en el hombro. -Anda, ayúdame a cargar el coche.

* * *

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero hayáis disfrutado. Me gustaría comunicaros que ya he vuelto a las clases en la universidad y que probablemente de ahora en adelante sólo pueda actualizar una vez por semana. Me gustaría también agradeceros todas las reviews que recibo y que me dan fuerzas para seguir con la historia. No dudéis en comentar cada capítulo dándome vuestra opinión. ¡Muchas gracias! **

**C.**


	22. Los monstruos entre nosotros

**Capítulo XXII: Los monstruos entre nosotros **

**_Fort Worth, Texas..._**

El trío acababa de llegar a la ciudad tras haber viajado ocho largas horas en el Impala. Durante el viaje había anochecido y ahora los chicos junto a Emma estaban en una cafetería hablando sobre los detalles del caso que les había llevado hasta allí.

Al parecer dos hombres de la misma familia, padre e hijo, habían aparecido desgarrados hacía un par de días a las afueras de un bar. Los informes policiales hablaban de un ataque de animal salvaje, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en medio de una gran ciudad.

-Podría tratarse de cualquier cosa. -farfulló Dean llevándose a la boca su hamburguesa de bacón con queso. -Tendremos que acercarnos mañana a la comisaría a por más detalles. -añadió con la boca llena mientras Sam y Emma, sentados frente a él, asintieron.

-También deberíamos hablar con la viuda. -dijo Sam mirando algo disgustado a Dean por su forma de comer.

-Sí. -estuvo de acuerdo el mayor de los hermanos. -Nos dividiremos y así sacaremos conclusiones antes. -siguió hablando mientras masticaba.

-Tío, ¿podrías tragar antes de hablar? -reprendió el de cabello más largo. -Es algo asqueroso.

-Sammy, siempre he comido así y nunca te has quejado. -contestó Dean mientras su hermano rodaba los ojos. -Espera, ¿te avergüenzas de mi forma de comer por ella? -preguntó divertido mirando a Emma. Sam suspiró y la aludida le miró sonriendo.

-No me molesta. -dijo finalmente Emma guiñándole a Dean en un gesto de complicidad. -No seas tan quisquilloso Sam. -añadió la chica lanzándole una patata frita.

-Oye... -se quejó levemente este mientras Dean soltaba una carcajada burlona.

Pero el ambiente relajado duró poco para el mayor de los Winchester. Una nueva punzada de dolor hizo acto de presencia en su antebrazo y una oleada de sudor frío empapó su nuca mientras las palabras de Caín abordaban su cabeza y afectaban a su cordura. En un movimiento brusco y sin mediar palabra se levantó de la mesa dirección al cuarto de baño.

Dean, apoyado en la pila del lavabo, observaba su mirada en el espejo. El agua corría libremente a través del grifo del lavamanos. Intentó concentrarse en el sonido del agua mientras hundía sus manos en ella y se refrescaba la cara y la marca, el contacto con el líquido pareció calmar su angustia y respiró hondo cuando la voz de Caín desapareció de sus oídos. En aquel mismo instante tuvo la certeza de que la pesadilla que había tenido hacia dos noches no había sido un simple sueño. Los crecientes dolores provocados por la marca y la angustia que crecía en su interior así se lo hacían sentir.

De vuelta a la mesa, Dean se encontró con los rostros de sorpresa de Sam y Emma. Ambos jóvenes lo miraban evaluándolo y esperando algún tipo de explicación por su parte.

-He de dejar de pedir hamburguesas dobles. -se excusó haciéndoles creer que la comida le había sentado mal. En ese momento la camarera que les había servido durante la noche se acercó a ellos preguntándoles si necesitaban algo más. -Sólo la cuenta, gracias.

Minutos más tarde los tres amigos se encontraban compartiendo habitación en el Motel Crossland a las afueras de la ciudad. Sam y Emma dormían en la misma cama y Dean trataba de hacer lo mismo en la propia, pero apenas podía pegar ojo, no hacía más que revolverse entre las sábanas mientras la ansiedad seguía creciendo en su interior buscando una salida.

Dirigió su mirada al lado donde su hermano y Emma dormían ajenos a sus preocupaciones. Por su mente cruzó la idea de decirles la verdad, de explicarles lo del sueño y contarles como se sentía. Pero, no quería ser egoísta y estropearles el momento dulce que estaban viviendo. Así que, se limitó a suspirar y decidió salir de la habitación a tomar el aire.

La suave y fría brisa que se coló en la habitación, cuando Dean salió de esta, alertó a Emma. La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cama que ocupaba el mayor de los hermanos vacía. En ese momento, un sentimiento de preocupación recorrió su cuerpo. Conocía bastante bien a Dean como para saber cuando el chico ocultaba algo y en los últimos días algunos de sus gestos lo habían delatado.

Emma giró su rostro levemente para encontrarse con el de Sam y comprobó que seguía dormido. Sutilmente se deshizo del agarre del joven, el cual la mantenía cogida de forma protectora por la cintura, y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Antes de salir tras Dean volvió a asegurarse de que Sam seguía dormido y cogió su chaqueta para enfrentarse a la fría noche.

En la lejanía pudo vislumbrar la silueta del cazador apoyada contra el capó del Impala. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, cruzó el parking del motel hasta llegar a la altura de Dean. El cazador se encontraba observando el cielo estrellado pero cuando oyó los pasos de la joven bajó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Emma parados frente a él. Cuando la mirada de Emma se cruzó con la cristalina mirada de su amigo, lo supo. Algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Emma con clara preocupación en su voz. -Y no me digas que no es nada porque no me lo trago. -Dean suspiró a modo de respuesta. -Cuéntamelo. -insistió la chica.

-Es… Es la marca. -se rindió finalmente. Estaba harto de seguir fingiendo.

-¿Estás teniendo esos impulsos de nuevo? -Dean asintió con pesadez ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Pero eso no es todo. -continuó narrando el cazador. -Hace un par de noches Caín se me apareció en un sueño pidiéndome que usará la Primera Espada sobre él. Yo le pedí que me librará de esta carga... -dijo mientras se acariciaba el antebrazo. -Pero lo único que él quiere es morir y para ello me necesita. Desde entonces la marca no me ha dejado de arder y sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Habéis pasado por demasiado. Y ahora que os veía felices… No quería preocuparos.

-¡Tonterías! -exclamó Emma. -No puedes seguir cargando con todo el peso tu sólo. Eso nunca acaba bien… Has de dejar que te ayudemos.

-No, no podéis ayudarme. Nadie puede. -habló visiblemente emocionado. -¿No lo ves? No importa lo que haga, sigo estando condenado.

-Dean… -susurró Emma al ver la derrota en los verdes ojos del chico. -Lo resolveremos.

-Estoy cansado Em. -dijo Dean negando con la cabeza. -Esto es una lucha continua que cada vez se vuelve más oscura y cuesta arriba. Sé que no hay vuelta atrás, sé que deberé volver a usar la Primera Espada tarde o temprano para encargarme de Caín. Es sólo que no puedo evitar sentir miedo de la oscuridad que habita en mi. -el joven suspiró antes de continuar. -Si mi antiguo yo se encontrará con lo que soy ahora… No dudaría un segundo en meterme una bala entre ceja y ceja. Soy un monstruo. -sentenció.

-No, no. Escúchame, saldrás de esta. -dijo la chica cogiéndole por los hombros obligándole a mirarle. -Buscaremos un modo de solucionar todo esto, si algo he aprendido de vosotros es que siempre hay una manera. Siempre existe una solución, no importa lo grande que sea el problema.

-No existe salvación posible para mí. -suspiró un derrotado Dean.

-Me niego a creer en eso. -habló firmemente Emma. -Has salvado a más personas de las que has condenado. Tú y Sam detuvisteis el maldito apocalipsis, mandasteis a los leviatanes de vuelta al Purgatorio… Y si, también, has cometido errores pero tus intenciones siempre han sido buenas, eso tiene que contar ¿no? -dijo sonriéndole levemente. -Te han golpeado, te han traicionado y tú siempre has seguido en pie, luchando por los tuyos, luchando por lo que es correcto, por lo que es justo. Tal y como yo lo veo, eres un héroe Dean. Y si tú no te mereces ser salvado, entonces no sé quien lo merece… -en los ojos de Dean las lágrimas se acumulaban y Emma no pudo evitar abrazarlo al verlo tan roto.

Los segundos fueron pasando mientras Dean se dejaba abrazar tratando de interiorizar lo que su amiga le acababa de decir. Había encontrado esperanza en la mirada de Emma, ella se mostraba segura de cada una de las palabras que le había dedicado y eso le hizo tranquilizarse. Tal vez, no estaba todo perdido.

-Gracias. -susurró Dean devolviéndole finalmente el abrazo y comprendiendo finalmente lo que su hermano había encontrado en aquella chica.

-No hay de qué. -contestó Emma aún abrazada a él. -Sólo espero no haberte inflado demasiado el ego. -dijo bromeando al mismo tiempo que rompía el abrazo. Dean sonrío levemente, pero de forma sincera, agradecido por tener la suerte de contar con ella.

-¿Y tú como estás llevando todo esto? -preguntó él está vez. Emma se quedó en silencio, no esperaba esa pregunta. -Quiero decir, no es fácil estar lejos de tu familia y lidiar con toda esta locura.

-Lo que peor llevo es el no saber cómo estarán afrontando mi desaparición, hace ya cuatro meses que estoy aquí, deben estar volviéndose locos... Ojalá hubiera una forma de comunicarme con ellos, de poder decirles que estoy bien… Los echo mucho de menos. -respondió con total sinceridad. -Sobre todo a mis padres y a Lola.

-¿Tu hermana?

-No, soy hija única. Lola es mi mejor amiga aunque la quiero como si fuera una hermana. Ya sabes… La familia no termina con la sangre. -le sonrió Emma.

-Ahora tienes una familia aquí también. -dijo Dean devolviéndole el gesto.

-Lo sé. -asintió la joven cazadora golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

Emma estaba segura de ello. Podía contar con los hermanos y podía contar con Cas, y pese a que echaba en falta a su familia, su vida ahora no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, había encontrado el amor en Sam. Su corazón se encontraba, ahora, dividido entre sus ya dos hogares.

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos adentro antes de que te congeles? -sugirió Dean al ver como la chica temblaba por la fría brisa de la noche.

-Suena bien. -rió relajada mientras lideraba el paso. -Por cierto, Dean. -dijo girándose antes de entrar en la habitación. -Deberías decírselo a Sam.

-Lo sé, sólo… Deja que antes acabemos con el caso. -la chica asintió en respuesta para luego abrir la puerta.

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

Emma abrió los ojos y se incorporó para desperezarse, estirando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Con un vistazo rápido recorrió el lugar, estaba sola en la habitación, y su pulso se aceleró por un momento hasta darse cuenta de la nota que había sobre su almohada.

_Buenos días pequeña. Hemos ido a por el desayuno. Sam._

Con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse y vestirse. Al salir del baño se encontró con los hermanos sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación, sobre esta descansaban tres vasos de café y una caja de donuts. Por un lado, Sam estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su ordenador mientras le daba breves sorbos a su café y por el otro, Dean simplemente se dedicaba a devorar los dulces.

-Buenos días -saludó este último al verla salir del baño. Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano Sam levantó la vista hacia Emma, la cual caminaba hacia ellos.

-Hola. -contestó la chica al llegar a su altura al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para depositar un fugaz beso sobre los labios de Sam.

-¿Y mi beso de buenos días? -bromeó Dean, el cual se encontraba de mejor humor tras la charla que había mantenido esa noche con su amiga.

-¡Olvídalo! -respondió Sam sentando a Emma sobre sus rodillas mientras esta reía.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? -preguntó la chica.

-Yo iré a la morgue a ver los cuerpos y a hablar con el forense. -dijo Dean. -Y vosotros dos, tortolitos, podéis hablar con la viuda e indagar por si hubiera testigos de lo sucedido. -Sam asintió cerrando su portátil.

-Mmm… Yo iré contigo a la morgue. Podría servir de ayuda a la hora de identificar las heridas en las víctimas . -habló Emma mirando a Dean, después de todo lo que su amigo le acababa de confesar hacia unas horas no iba a dejarlo solo. -Además echo de menos las prácticas con cadáveres y todo eso. -añadió aludiendo a su época de estudiante de enfermería.

-Eso ha sonado espantoso. -soltó Sam mirándola divertido. Emma se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. -finalizó Dean.

Minutos más tarde el mayor de los Winchester y la joven se dirigían, en el Impala, dirección a la morgue. Habían dejado a Sam en el vecindario donde habitaba la madre y viuda de las dos víctimas. Y les quedaban unas cuantas millas por delante hasta llegar a su destino.

-Así que, ¿ahora eres mi niñera? -preguntó Dean, elevando las cejas, mientras se detenía en un semáforo. La chica lo miró sabiendo a que se refería.

-¿Es qué no disfrutas de mi compañía? -respondió Emma tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Sí, y no vas a cargar con esto tú sólo Dean. -habló con seguridad ella. -Has pasado toda tu vida cuidando de Sam y ahora has de dejar que nosotros cuidemos de ti. -Dean suspiró a modo de respuesta. -No te pongas melodramático. Y arranca que está verde.

-Sí, señora. -respondió él. Esa chica tenía carácter y le había hablado claro desde el primer día. Con una leve sonrisa en sus labios encendió la radio y pisó el acelerador. _Rock of Ages_ de Def Leppard empezó a sonar en el habitáculo del coche.

**_Gunter glieben, glauchen globen_**

**_I got somethin' to say  
Yeah, it's better to burn out  
Yeah, than fade away_**

**_All right, ow  
Gonna start a fire  
Come on_**

Para sorpresa del conductor, Emma elevó el volumen de la radio.

-¿En serio? -preguntó gratamente Dean.

-Otra cosa que he aprendido de ti. ¡El rock clásico mola! -le sonrió la chica. -**_Rise up! _****_Gather round. Rock this place to the ground. Burn it up let's go for broke. Watch the night go up in smoke. _**-cantó a pleno pulmón.

**_Rock on!  
(Rock on!)  
Drive me crazier, no serenade  
No fire brigade, just Pyromania, come on_**

-Vamos, Dean. No me dejes sola en esto. -le animó la chica. -**_What do you want? What do you want?_**

_-__**I want rock 'n' roll**__. _-contestó cantando el aludido._ -__**Yes I do. Long live rock 'n' roll. **_

**_-Rock of ages, rock of ages. Still rollin', keep a-rollin' _**-cantaron esta vez al unísono. **_-We got the power, got the glory. Just say you need it and if you need it. Say yeah!_**

Dean se olvidó por completo de Caín, de la marca en su antebrazo, de la Primera Espada… Y entre cantos y risas llegaron a su destino.

Al entrar en la morgue les recibió el forense, un hombre afroamericano cercano a su jubilación. El doctor les mostró los cadáveres y les informó de algo que no salía en los informes oficiales, la cavidad pectoral de padre e hijo había sido perforada de forma brutal y a ambos cuerpos les faltaba el corazón. Dean observó a Emma al oír estas últimas palabras y le pidió al forense un momento a solas con su compañera.

-¿Hombre lobo? -preguntó Emma cuando el hombre abandonó la sala. Dean asintió. -Pero no corresponde con el ciclo lunar…

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no haya podido ser obra de un hombre lobo. -explicó el cazador. -Sólo nos aclara de qué tipo se trata.

-Uno de nacimiento. -comprendió Emma recordando uno de los capítulos de la serie.

-Exacto. -asintió Dean. -Voy a llamar a Sam a ver si ha descubierto algo más. -añadió sacando el móvil. -Mierda, aquí no hay cobertura. Ahora vuelvo.

Emma se quedó ahí de pie, parada frente a los cadáveres, mientras esperaba que Dean volviera. La puerta de la morgue se abrió.

-Agente Collen. -habló el forense entrando de nuevo en la habitación. -Ha llegado una nueva víctima. -dijo mientras hacía señas a un joven que empujaba la camilla mostrándole donde dejar el nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Emma observando el nuevo cadáver tapado por una sábana blanca.

-Lo han encontrado hace unas horas a las afueras del mismo bar donde fueron encontrados ellos. -respondió el hombre señalando al padre e hijo que Emma y Dean acababan de ver. -La policía cree que puede ser víctima de lo mismo que mató a los Miller. Voy a proceder con la prueba, si desea salir lo comprenderé.

-Tranquilo, no será mi primera autopsia. -el hombre asintió y empezó con su trabajo. Al desvelar el cuerpo inerte Emma pudo observar que lo que había matado a aquel hombre no había sido lo mismo que había acabado con la vida de los Miller. No tenía ni un solo arañazo de garras y conservaba el corazón. Y en su cuello lo que parecía un brutal mordisco era lo único que llamaba la atención.

-Concluyó que la víctima, Martin Sanders, ha muerto desangrado a causa de un mordisco en el lateral derecho de su cuello. -habló el hombre a su grabadora. -Deduzco que la mordedura pudo ser ocasionada por un animal salvaje.

Emma esperó a que el hombre terminará su narración para acercarse al cuello de la víctima. Claramente esas mordeduras no eran de un animal salvaje, las había visto antes y podría reconocerlas en cualquier lugar. No estaban tratando sólo con un hombre lobo sino también con un vampiro. Salió al encuentro de Dean y le informo de la nueva situación.

-Así que tenemos tres víctimas de dos monstruos diferentes encontrados en la mima zona. -resumió la situación el mayor de los Winchester.

-Eso parece. -coincidió Emma. -¿Sam se ha enterado de algo más?

-Sí, por lo visto los Miller no ganarían el premio al esposo y al hijo del año… Los vecinos le han contado las brutales peleas domésticas que mantenían con la señora Miller, la maltrataban física y verbalmente. Ella nunca les denunció porque eran su única familia.

-Vaya… ¿Soy una mala persona si no les tengo pena ahora? -preguntó la chica sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Dean le dedicó una mirada de complicidad. -¿Podría ser ella la mujer lobo? Ya sabes y que se hubiera vengado finalmente.

-No, Sam lo ha comprobado cuando le he llamado diciendo que era una situación de hombres lobo, está limpia.

-Vale, ¿entonces cual es el siguiente paso? -preguntó la joven algo desubicada.

-Hemos quedado con Sam en el bar cercano donde fueron encontrados los tres. Parece que nuestros Edward y Jacob suelen elegir a sus víctimas por esa zona. -Emma asintió.

-¿Acabas de hacer una referencia a Crepúsculo? -preguntó divertida.

-No me juzgues. -habló Dean algo avergonzado mientras entraba en el coche, Emma rió y le siguió.

* * *

**El prometido capítulo semanal ya está aquí y un poco más largo de lo habitual. Me ha costado bastante faena ordenar todas mis ideas, espero que haya quedado bien. Como veis Dean ha tenido mucho más protagonismo y ha interactuado mucho más con Emma. Ha sido interesante escribir sobre ellos dos juntos pues estaba acostumbrada a escribir sobre Sam y Emma, y estos dos han sido un reto para mí. ¿Qué opináis de la conversación que han mantenido? **

**Y por otro lado, ¿tenéis alguna teoría de lo que puede estar pasando en esta ciudad? Espero sorprenderos con lo que se me ha venido a la cabeza. Gracias a todos los que seguís ahí y ya sabéis comentar lo que queráis que me dais alegrías! :)**

**C.**


	23. Justicia para todos

**Capítulo XXIII: Justicia para todos**

Dean, Sam y Emma habían llegado al bar Sugar Nights. El local resultaba estar justo al lado del callejón donde las tres víctimas habían sido encontradas. Tras interrogar a cada uno de los camareros y clientes asiduos de aquel bar los hermanos y Emma habían descubierto algo más de la tercera víctima, Bob Bennett, al igual que los Miller, tampoco parecía ser un ciudadano ejemplar. Los testimonios de los allí presentes lo habían descrito como un hombre al que le encantaba sobrepasarse con las chicas.

-Así que tenemos a los Miller, dos maltratadores, víctimas de un hombre lobo y por otro lado, a Bennet, un sobón desangrado por un vampiro. -expuso Sam.

-Ajá. -asintió Dean. -Parece que eligen bien a sus víctimas. -dijo tomando un trago de su cerveza.

-Y parece que las eligen aquí... -habló esta vez Emma.

-Sí, deberíamos estar atentos. -coincidió Sam. Los tres repasaron con sus miradas el local, el cual estaba bastante abarrotado, tratando de localizar a algún sospechoso.

-Podría ser cualquiera. -bufó Dean. -Tal vez deberíamos montar una escena, llamar su atención, puesto que parece que sólo van detrás de gente poco ejemplar... -añadió dirigiendo su mirada a Emma.

-Nada de cebos Dean. -interrumpió Sam rápidamente poniéndose protector con su chica.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir! -se quejó el más mayor.

-¿Qué propones? -preguntó Emma intrigada. Dean sonrío al ver que al menos la chica mostraba interés.

-Una interpretación en la que tu resultas ser nuestra víctima. -respondió señalándose a sí mismo y a Sam. -Fingimos un asalto, un robo, algo por el estilo... Si estos monstruos eligen a sus víctimas como creemos, vendrán a por nosotros y será nuestra oportunidad para acabar con ellos. -finalizó orgulloso de su idea.

-Es una estupidez de plan. -resopló Sam dedicándole a su hermano una cara de pocos amigos. -Si realmente están ahora mismo aquí ya han visto que vamos juntos. Genio.

-O tal vez no... Además es el único plan que tenemos. Sabelotodo. -contraatacó Dean.

-¡Vale ya los dos! -les regaño Emma. -La verdad es que no perdemos nada por intentarlo. -añadió mirando a Sam tratando de convencerlo.

-Está bien... -accedió este finalmente ante la mirada de la chica.

El plan, tal como había previsto el menor de los Winchester, resultó un fracaso absoluto. Tras fingir haber asaltado a Emma los hermanos habían vuelto dentro del bar con la esperanza de que los responsables de aquellas muertes vinieran a por ellos, pero nada de ello ocurrió. Por su lado, Emma vigilaba el callejón desde el interior del Impala, a la espera de algún movimiento por parte de los monstruos, pero tampoco tuvo ninguna suerte. Un par de horas más tarde y debido al cierre del bar, Sam y Dean, se unieron a la chica en el coche.

-Menudo éxito. -murmuró irónicamente Sam tomando asiento en el vehículo.

-Había que intentarlo. -habló Dean sentado al volante. -¿Tú tampoco has visto nada raro? -giró su cabeza para mirar a Emma.

-Nada de nada. -negó la chica desde la parte de atrás. -Así que seguimos igual que antes... Sólo tenemos en claro que eligen a sus víctimas y que lo hacen aquí.

-Bien, volvamos al motel nos espera una larga noche de investigación. -dijo Dean girando el contacto haciendo arrancar el Chevy Impala.

Llegaron al motel donde se alojaban alrededor de las 2:30 A.M y empezaron a repasar todas las notas sobre el caso para asegurarse de que no se les había pasado nada por alto. Tras horas y horas de investigación, Sam encontró algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Hacía casi dos meses que la aparición de víctimas alrededor del bar Sugar Nights se había vuelto de lo más común.

-Chicos, creo que deberíais escuchar esto. -habló Sam sentado alrededor la mesa de la habitación. Dean, que se encontraba enfrente de él, también sentado, levantó su vista esperando que su hermano empezará a hablar y Emma se levantó para echarle un vistazo al portátil. -Por lo visto, los Miller y Bob Bennett no han sido los únicos muertos en extrañas circunstancias. He logrado colarme en los archivos policiales de la ciudad y he encontrado una lista de diez personas que aparecieron muertas en extrañas circunstancias y en el mismo lugar.

-¿Y cómo es que no nos dijeron nada de eso en la morgue? -preguntó un intrigado Dean. -¿Es qué ya no respetan a los federales? -añadió algo indignado.

-Dean, no somos federales... -respondió Sam poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Emma, a su lado, soltó una risita. -Además evitarían el tema porque son casos que no pudieron cerrar dignamente. Supongo que no es muy buena publicidad para una ciudad ir anunciando crímenes sin resolver.

-¿Está es la lista de todas las víctimas? -preguntó está vez Emma con la mirada fijada en la pantalla del ordenador. Sam asintió. -Pero... Aquí se detalla que cada una murió de una manera diferente...

-Exacto. -coincidió el menor de los Winchester. -Eso es lo que os quería comentar. Por lo que he leído en los informes no estaríamos tratando sólo con un vampiro y un hombre lobo... Por ejemplo, Sarah Donovan una drogadicta que perdió la custodia de su hijo tras dejarlo desatendido fue encontrada sin la glándula pituitaria.

-Así es como actúa un kitsune... -pronunció Dean.

-Sí, pero eso no es todo. -prosiguió Sam. -Jacob Wayne, ladrón de bancos que se salta la condicional, murió a causa de desnutrición. El hombre pesaba 250 libras, fue encontrado con un peso de 100 libras y con numerosas marcas por todo su cuerpo.

-Un pishtaco. -murmuró está vez Emma mientras Dean la miraba sorprendido al ver el conocimiento de la chica sobre ese tipo de ser.

-Y podría seguir con la lista hasta llegar a las diez víctimas. -afirmó Sam. -Todos muertos a causa de diferentes tipos de criaturas, todos con un expediente no demasiado limpio y todos encontrados en el mismo lugar...

-¿Qué se celebra en ese bar? ¿Una convención de monstruos con complejo de justicieros? -preguntó Dean sarcásticamente. -Ahora en serio, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es posible? -seguía preguntando cada vez más atónito.

-No tengo la menor idea. -respondió Sam llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -No puedo creerme que hayamos estado rodeados de monstruos y no nos diéramos cuenta...

-Dímelo a mi Sammy. Nos estamos haciendo mayores... -habló Dean mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación lo más racional posible para todo aquello.

Emma empezó a amontonar en su cabeza toda la información y detalles que habían recabado en los últimos días y una idea cruzó su mente. Observó a ambos hermanos antes de tomar asiento en la mesa y hablar.

-¿Y si no hemos estado realmente rodeados de monstruos? -dijo mientras cogía el portátil de Sam repasando los datos que se encontraban en él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó Sam claramente interesado en la teoría.

-Una única criatura que este imitando el _modus operandi_ del resto de monstruos.

-Pero, ¿por qué haría algo así? -interrumpió Dean.

-Tal vez para distraernos. -pronóstico Sam. -O tal vez se trate de un Tulpa, de que alguien este creyendo en todo esto... ¿Es eso en lo que estabas pensando, Em? -dirigió su mirada a la joven. Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que si estoy en lo cierto, lo está haciendo por diversión. -relató Emma. -Pensad. Todas las víctimas se merecían, de un modo u otro, un escarmiento. Es algo así como justicia poética, ¿no? y además ¿cuál es el nombre del bar? Sugar Nights, ¿qué ser disfruta con el dulce?

-Un bromista... -musitó Sam sorprendido. La chica asintió.

-Esperad, esperad. -habló Dean poniéndose en pie y empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación. -En todos estos años sólo nos hemos cruzado con uno, Gabriel, y está muerto.

-O puede que no. -dijo Emma.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron al unísono los hermanos.

-Veréis Gabriel apareció en el episodio MetaFiction...

-¿Meta qué? -saltó Dean que cada vez entendía menos.

-Es un capítulo, en mi mundo esto no es más que una serie de televisión. -le recordó la chica. -La cuestión es que apareció en un episodio. Y, cuando Cas le preguntó si realmente estaba vivo o sólo era una farsa ideada por Metatrón él se limitó a guiñarle. No sé, pero podría ser que siguiera vivo y que todo lo que sucede en esta ciudad fuera obra de él.

-Estoy flipando... -murmuró Dean. -Es una locura.

-Dean. -dijo Sam levantándose de su asiento. -Hemos visto cosas más locas... La verdad es que, ahora que Emma lo dice, todo esto suena a algo que él haría. Piénsalo, por eso no encontramos ningún rastro en la escena del crimen, ninguna evidencia de que cualquier tipo de monstruo hubiera estado ahí, por eso tampoco vino a por nosotros...

-Está bien, sí. Puede que estéis en lo cierto. -habló, el mayor, aceptándolo poco a poco. -Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿lo llamamos de algún modo? -agregó ajeno a la cuarta presencia que ya se encontraba con ellos en la habitación.

-Chicos, creó que no hará falta... -avisó Emma observando al ángel parado frente a ella.

-¡Sorpresa! -saludó con voz cantarina Gabriel. -Me teníais preocupado, pensé que habías perdido vuestro toque y que no me descubriríais nunca. Por cierto, un placer conocerte preciosa. -dijo dirigiéndose a Emma. -En el cielo no hacen más que hablar de la nueva compañera de los Winchester, y ahora lo entiendo... -añadió pícaramente. Sam carraspeó ante la insinuación del ángel. -Tranquilo grandullón, sólo disfruto de las vistas. -comentó divertido.

-Se supone que estás muerto... Lucifer te mató -masculló el mayor de los Winchester, el cual aún no salía de su asombro.

-¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó el arcángel. -¡Engañé a Luci! -rió ante el recuerdo de como su hermano había apuñalado a una de sus copias. -Después de todo soy el bromista, nadie hace mejores trucos que yo. -añadió orgulloso. -Sin embargo, he de admitir que hicisteis un buen trabajo con todo el rollo del Apocalipsis...

-¿Dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo? -preguntó Sam tan sorprendido como su hermano.

-Y yo que creía que tú eras el inteligente... -respondió el aludido con falsa indignación mientras Dean puso cara de ofendido. Gabriel tomó asiento en una de las dos camas y sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo que se llevó directo a la boca. -No pretenderíais que después de que mi hermano intentará matarme me dejará ver por aquí abajo, ¿no? -dijo jugueteando con el caramelo en su boca. -Volví al cielo y estuve allí hasta que el idiota de Metatrón hizo de las suyas. Ahora he vuelto al negocio.

-Respecto a eso. -habló Dean. -Tienes que parar. -Sam asintió al lado de su hermano.

-Sí, bueno, suerte con eso. -dijo Gabriel dedicándoles una sonrisita de suficiencia. -Todos se lo tenían merecido. Además creo que tenéis cosas más serias de las que preocuparos ahora... -agregó lanzando una mirada al antebrazo de Dean. -Vuestra capacidad de meteros en líos sigue asombrándome.

-Dímelo a mí. -bufó Dean llevándose la mano a la marca de su brazo. La decepción inundó su ser, había viajado hasta aquella ciudad con la idea de acabar con algún monstruo para poder saciar aquellos horribles impulsos que sentía y sin embargo se había encontrado con el bromista.

Emma percibió el gesto de su amigo y caminó en su dirección posicionándose junto a él en señal de apoyo, Dean le comunicó con la mirada que todo estaba bien al mismo tiempo que Sam los observaba atentamente. El menor de los Winchester no había pasado por alto el extraño comportamiento que su hermano había tenido durante los últimos días, ni la forma en la que Emma lo miraba y se comportaba con él. No es que estuviera celoso de la buena relación que mantenían pero sospechaba que algo le ocultaban y eso le hacía sentir molesto.

-Habéis tenido suerte de que esta jovencita apareciera en vuestras vidas. -siguió hablando Gabriel haciendo que Dean y Sam dejaran de pensar en sus cosas. -Por lo que he oído ha sido vuestra salvación en los últimos meses...

-Has oído bien. -afirmó Sam. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que tal vez el arcángel pudiera resultarles de ayuda después de todo. -¿Qué más sabes?

-Lo sé todo. -contestó el bromista observando a Emma. -La única persona con vida que ha sido capaz de curar a un demonio. La sanadora, una chica que ni siquiera es de esta realidad pero, sin embargo, se mueve como pez en el agua por ella. Eres un caso curioso Emma, has hecho que mis hermanos recuperen la fe... ¡Hasta yo la he recuperado! -rió esperanzado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Emma dirigiéndose por primera vez a Gabriel.

-Verás, sólo conozco a un ser lo suficientemente poderoso para traerte desde un mundo donde no existe la magia. -respondió el ángel apareciendo frente a ella. -Ninguna otra criatura sería capaz de algo así, ni siquiera yo...

-¿Estás insinuando qué...? -Emma se detuvo al pensar lo estúpida que resultaba su teoría.

-Exactamente. -asintió Gabriel sonriéndole al leer la mente de la chica. -Papá está vivo.

-¿¡DIOS!? -exclamaron al unísono Sam y Dean. -¿Realmente estás hablando de Dios? -continuó sólo Dean tomando asiento sobre la mesa. Aquello era demasiado. -¿De Dios, Dios? -Gabriel se limitó a asentir con obviedad.

-Es una locura, es imposible... Debe haber otra explicación... -balbuceaba una Emma en estado de shock.

-No la hay, sólo puede haber sido obra de él.

-Pero... ¿por qué? -seguía balbuceando la chica sintiéndose cada vez más abrumada.

-Supongo que tiene una buena razón pero te recomiendo que no la busques, al no ser que quieras volverte loca. Ya sabes, los caminos del Señor son inescrutables... -le guiñó Gabriel. -Bueno, ha sido un placer veros y todo eso pero ahora he de continuar con mi particular fiesta. No os preocupéis la seguiré en otra parte, en esta ciudad ya he hecho bastante limpieza. ¡No vemos! A continuación chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció de la vista de los chicos.

Emma se tambaleó un poco aturdida y Sam la sujetó para que no se desequilibrará del todo.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo el joven preocupado por la expresión de la chica. Emma se limitó a asentirle mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por largo rato tratando de asumir la bomba informativa que Gabriel les acababa de lanzar. Dios había sido el responsable de que Emma se encontrará ahora mismo allí. Dios, el ser al que habían estado buscando durante el Apocalipsis y el cual no había hecho acto de presencia, ahora había intervenido para traer a la chica hasta aquella realidad y no tenían ni idea de con que propósito.

-Necesito una cerveza. -habló finalmente Dean saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que sean dos. -musitó Sam.

-Tres. -se sumó finalmente Emma.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y la sorpresa de Gabriel en él, tenía ganas de escribir sobre este personaje y no he podido dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por fin se resuelve cómo Emma llegó al mundo de Sobrenatural ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿se me ha ido mucho la cabeza? Y Sam ya sospecha de que algo le ocultan Dean y Emma, ¿cómo reaccionará al descubrir la verdad? **

**En breve más, ¡gracias a todos!**

**C.**

**PD: Especial mención a ViWinchester por adivinar que podría tratarse del bromista! ;)**


	24. Divide y vencerás

**Capítulo XXIV: Divide y vencerás**

Los gritos de los hermanos Winchester se habían convertido en los protagonistas dentro de aquella habitación de motel. La discusión entre ellos iba en aumento desde el momento en que Dean había decidido informar a Sam sobre su pesadilla con Caín. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, el menor de los hermanos no se había tomado nada bien que no le hubiera confiado esa información con anterioridad.

-¡Sigues ocultándome cosas! -exclamó un molesto Sam. -Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado sigues haciéndolo, ¿es qué nunca aprenderás?

-No te atrevas a sermonearme, no eres el más adecuado para hablar sobre sinceridad… -rebatió Dean.

-¿Así que esto va de echar cosas del pasado en cara? -bufó aún más irritado Sam. -Porque tú también tienes una larga lista a tus espaldas…

-Chicos, por favor. -intentó poner algo de paz Emma, sin embargo, los hermanos seguían concentrados en su particular guerra de miradas y palabras.

-Mira, te lo he dicho antes, lo hice porque no quería preocuparos, ¿vale? -se defendió el portador de la marca. -Sam, después de mucho tiempo te veía feliz y no quería joderlo todo.

-¡Pues acabas de hacerlo! -pronunció dolido el más alto. Una vez más su hermano no había sido capaz de explicarle toda la verdad, le había ocultado su sueño, sus molestias… ¿Es que no confiaba en él?, ¿Es que no comprendía que estaba dispuesto a todo por ayudarle?

-Sam, vamos, no seas tan duro con él. -interrumpió de nuevo Emma parándose frente a él. Sam reparó entonces en ella.

-¿Tú lo sabias? –preguntó. Emma desvió su mirada en un gesto de culpabilidad. -Ahora lo entiendo todo… Por eso estabas tan pendiente de él. -continuó Sam sacando conclusiones. -Así que tú también me ocultas las cosas… ¡Perfecto! -añadió soltando una risotada amarga.

Aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Lo de Dean podía esperárselo, a fin de cuentas tenían un historial bastante largo de mentiras y secretos a sus espaldas, pero que ella también se lo hubiera ocultado fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Emma, que había sido su pilar durante los últimos meses le acababa de decepcionar. Las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo le habían hecho sentirse desplazado y engañado.

-Sam, yo… -quiso aclarar la joven. Pero antes de terminar el chico salió de la habitación pegando un fuerte portazo. Emma se dispuso a salir tras él pero Dean se lo impidió cogiéndola por el codo.

-Dale tiempo. -le dijo su amigo. Dean conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano como para saber que tratar de razonar con él en esos instantes sería completamente inútil. Lo más sensato era esperar a que Sam asimilara todo aquello.

Las horas fueron pasando mientras Emma y Dean se hacían compañía en aquella cutre habitación de motel esperando a que Sam volviera. La joven cazadora se sentía muy mal tras la discusión que había tenido lugar, no soportaba la idea de que Sam se hubiera enfadado con ella y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder darle la explicación que se merecía.

Dean, por su parte, la observaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro de la habitación. Se sentía culpable de que su hermano lo hubiese pagado también con ella, a fin de cuentas la chica no había sido la culpable de nada. Emma lo único que había hecho era animarle a contarle la verdad a Sam, ella no había querido ocultarle nada. Él era el que había retrasado demasiado el momento, él era el culpable y sin embargo su hermano también se había enfadado con ella. A fin de cuentas parecía que Dean, sin buscarlo, lo había fastidiado todo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para recibir al menor de los Winchester. Emma, desde el otro lado de la habitación, le miró con prudencia estudiando su rostro. Sam, el cual cargaba con un portafolio marrón, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo mientras estampaba la carpeta contra el pecho de su hermano.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Dean recibiendo el portafolios.

-Es un caso. -contestó Sam mientras observaba como su hermano ojeaba el contenido de la carpeta. -Después de lo que me has contado sobre la marca, y la falta de acción en las últimas semanas he pensado que te vendría bien cargarte algo. He hecho algo de investigación y he descubierto un Wendigo en el bosque nacional de Black Hills, Dakota del Sur. -añadió mirando a su hermano.

Dean asintió en respuesta.

-No te lo negaré, me iría bien cargarme algún hijo de puta.

-Lo sé. -habló Sam. -Por ello he buscado más casos, todos en Estados contiguos a Iowa. Así, cuando decidamos que hacer respecto al tema de Caín no tendremos que desplazarnos mucho.

-Veo que has pensado en todo. -dijo un sorprendido Dean. No se esperaba que Sam estuviera de ese humor tras la discusión que habían mantenido horas atrás, y mucho menos esperaba que su hermano se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en buscar todos esos casos. Pero no iba a ser él el que se quejara, miró a su hermano menor con agradecimiento y este le devolvió el gesto.

Sam había pensado las cosas fríamente y había llegado a comprender los motivos por los que su hermano le había querido ocultar todo aquello. Pese a que seguía molesto con Dean, no podía negar la evidencia de que las cosas irían mejor si se mantenían unidos.

-Sam. -llamó Emma al chico. -¿Podemos hablar? -el aludido dirigió su atención a la joven y le asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Dean observó a la pareja, Sam y Emma necesitaban un rato a solas después de la discusión, así que abandonó la habitación con la excusa de cargar el equipaje en el coche.

-Verás, yo... -empezó a balbucear algo nerviosa pues temía que el chico siguiera resentido con ella. -Lo siento, no quise ocultártelo. Has de creerme, sólo hace un par de noches que lo descubrí. Tuve que insistirle para saber lo que pasaba y cuando me lo contó le dije que debía decírtelo. Él me prometió que lo haría cuando acabáramos el caso y así ha sido. -relató Emma mientras estudiaba la mirada del chico. -Por favor, Sam, dime que no estás enfadado conmigo... -suplicó.

El rostro de Sam cambió de semblante al ver la inquietud en la mirada de Emma.

-No lo estoy, Em. -respondió con total sinceridad acercándose a ella. -Te creo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para Emma, un sentimiento de alivio inundó su cuerpo mientras se lanzaba hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Bien... -susurró contra su pecho.

El chico sonrío al sentir el contacto y depositó un suave beso sobre el cabello de la joven. Después de tantos meses, Sam aún seguía sorprendiéndose del efecto que ella causaba sobre él, de como con un simple gesto o una simple mirada era capaz de transmitirle tanta plenitud y paz. Emma encajaba a la perfección en su nueva vida y Sam se daba cuenta de la bendición que había recibido. No es que él hubiera sido muy devoto de la idea de Dios, sus experiencias le habían demostrado lo contrario, pero si era cierto lo que les había dicho Gabriel, si Emma había sido realmente traída a sus vidas por él, entonces le daba las gracias a Dios. Le daba las gracias por haber enviado a aquel ángel a su vida. Porque eso era Emma para él, su ángel de la guarda, o al menos, el ideal que él tenía en mente antes de haber conocido a los verdaderos ángeles.

-Te quiero, enana. -habló Sam elevando la barbilla de la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero, gigante. -respondió ella.

Ambos rieron al escuchar los motes que se acababan de dedicar y terminaron fundiéndose en un tierno beso que Sam fue profundizando hasta volverlo más demandante. Alzó a Emma del suelo de modo que ella pudo rodear las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, el beso acababa de tornarse hambriento y las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron. Los dos acabaron derrumbándose sobre una de las camas de la habitación mientras la batalla de besos y caricias que se dedicaban siguía su curso.

-Dean nos está esperando... -susurró Emma entrecortadamente. Sam se retiró sutilmente para observarla con todo el cabello revuelto y los labios enrojecidos por la pasión, era preciosa. Dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa llena de picardía él se quitó la camiseta revelando su trabajado torso. Emma no pudo evitar morderse los labios al contemplar aquella vista. -¿Sabes qué? Que espere. -añadió volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de él.

**_Deerfield Lake, bosque nacional de Black Hills en Dakota del Sur..._**

Los chicos habían aparcado el Impala en el ya abandonado camping Mt. Meadows, el cual se había visto obligado a cerrar sus puertas tras la continua desaparición de sus huéspedes. En sus alrededores habían desaparecido durante los últimos 5 años casi un veintenar de personas.

De camino al lugar Sam les había informado de que un excursionista experto, llamado Richard Masters, y sus acompañantes, entre los que se encontraba su mujer, habían desaparecido durante el invierno de 2009 en aquellos bosques. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, ni el de su mujer, pero los de sus tres acompañantes fueron descubiertos devorados. Desde entonces, cada año, desaparecían una media de cuatro personas que nunca volvían a ser encontradas. Estaba claro que Richard había sucumbido a alimentarse de carne humana para sobrevivir a aquel duro invierno y esto había dado paso a que se convirtiera en un Wendigo.

Los tres, Dean, Sam y Emma, caminaban armados con pistolas de bengalas y sopletes a través del espeso bosque atentos a cualquier huella que el monstruo hubiera dejado. Dean pronto descubrió un rastro de pisadas enormes que correspondían con las del Wendigo e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Sam y Emma detuvieran su paso y tuvieran cuidado.

El ruido de unas ramas pisadas alertó a los tres cazadores que empezaron a mirar a su alrededor desorientados y se juntaron para protegerse mutuamente, Sam mirando al norte, Dean al sur y Emma entre ambos. Una sombra se movió a una velocidad sobrehumana entre los árboles y la chica tiró del brazo de Dean para señalarle la figura que parecía estar rodeándoles en círculos.

-Lo veo. -informó Dean mientras apuntaba con su arma. Una bengala salió disparada para impactar contra la corteza de uno de los árboles. -Mierda, es demasiado rápido. -maldijo el cazador. El Wendigo rugió furioso al ver la actitud violenta que los jóvenes mantenían con él y se acercó a gran velocidad preparado para atacar.

-¡Dean! -gritó Sam al observar como el monstruo se acercaba a sus posiciones. -¡Vamos, dispara!

-¡Joder! Se me ha atascado. -dijo Dean golpeando la bengala que acababa de cargar en la pistola.

Habían ido hasta allí para calmar los impulsos de Dean pero su arma no funcionaba y no merecía la pena arriesgarse a sufrir daños. Así que Sam decidió disparar por su hermano. La bengala pasó rozando el cuerpo del Wendigo pero no acertó. El monstruo se abalanzó sobre el mayor de los hermanos mientras intentaba clavar sus garras en él, Dean forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el ser pero tenía las de perder, su pistola seguía atascada y la fuerza del Wendigo , al igual que su velocidad, era sobrehumana.

Emma, en un intento desesperado de ayudar a su amigo y llamar la atención del monstruo, lanzó una piedra contra su espalda y su pistola de bengalas a los pies de Dean. El ser volvió a rugir y se giró para encararse contra la chica pero antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre ella Dean se elevó del suelo y disparó la bengala a la cabeza del Wendigo provocando que ardiera en llamas.

-¿Y ahora qué hijo de puta? -maldijo el portador de la marca observando cómo ardía el cuerpo del monstruo ante él.

-Eso ha estado muy cerca... -dijo Sam mirando a su hermano. -¿Estás bien? -añadió al observar sangre en su brazo.

-Sólo son algunos rasguños, por suerte no ha tenido tiempo de clavarme bien sus garras.

-Déjame ver. -habló Emma acercándose a Dean. -No parece gran cosa pero igualmente hay que desinfectar bien la herida. -anunció haciéndole un torniquete para evitar mayor pérdida de sangre. -Olvídate de conducir hasta que te haya curado esto.

-Sí, mamá... -sonrío el mayor de los hermanos rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, parece que hemos acabado nuestro trabajo aquí. -pronunció Sam guiando el paso de camino al coche. Dean y Emma lo siguieron detrás. Desde el frondoso bosque un segundo Wendigo observaba a los tres jóvenes, que habían acabado con la vida de su compañero, alejarse ajenos a su presencia. El monstruo fijo su atención en el que más separado iba del resto, él se convertiría en su víctima.

Tomándoles completamente por sorpresa una figura monstruosa golpeó al menor de los hermanos provocando que este colisionara contra el suelo. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese reaccionar, Sam era arrastrado bosque adentro a manos del Wendigo.

-¡SAM! -gritaron al unísono y con desesperación Dean y Emma.

* * *

**¡Hola! Después de una semana bastante dura por asuntos familiares, por fin puedo subir el capítulo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Ahora que Sam se ha enterado de lo de Caín será interesante ver como se van a dar las cosas a continuación. Es un tema que van a tener que enfrentar pronto y sobre el que tengo muchas ganas de escribir. **

**PD: Me gustaría informaros de que esta misma historia está siendo subida de forma simultanea en Wattpad y que allí por tema de recursos y demás le adjunto imágenes y gif de algunas escenas, así como música. Si queréis pasaros estáis más que invitados. La encontraréis con el mismo título: "Una vida sobrenatural" y mi nombre de usuario es el mismo: chaler93**

**Saludos,**

**C**


	25. Más fuerte de lo que crees

**Capítulo XXV: Más fuerte de lo que crees **

Dean y Emma observaban horrorizados el punto por donde el segundo wendigo había arrastrado a Sam bosque adentro. Ambos corrían en esa dirección pero sus piernas eran demasiado lentas para alcanzar a aquel monstruo. Con las respiraciones agitadas y los pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo, Dean y Emma, llegaron hasta un claro. Frente a ellos una pequeña cueva se encontraba excavada sobre la piedra calcárea de lo que parecía un antigua mina abandonada.

-Ahí. -dijo Dean señalando con la vista la entrada de la cueva. -Debe ser su escondite.

Los dos cazadores se acercaron hasta el acceso para poder observar cómo en las paredes se amontonaban rastros de sangre. El mayor de los Winchester comprobó con su mano algunos de ellos hasta dar con uno que parecía ser fresco.

-Definitivamente es aquí. Sam debe estar herido. -habló limpiándose la mano en su pantalón. -Entenderé si quieres esperar fuera.

-No. -contestó rotundamente Emma. -Voy contigo.

-Está bien pero mantente pegada a mí. -accedió Dean dándole indicaciones. -No sabemos de dónde nos puede salir ese hijo de puta. -Emma se limitó a asentir mientras seguía los pasos de su amigo al interior de aquella lúgubre cueva.

En cuanto pusieron sus pies dentro de la galería el fuerte hedor a putrefacción les golpeó.

-Joder, es asqueroso. -maldijo el chico arrugando la nariz. -Ten cuidado por donde pisas. -añadió señalando con la linterna que portaba el suelo. En él, los huesos humanos se acumulaban y crujían al partirse bajo las pisadas de los dos cazadores.

Emma pudo sentir como las nauseas se apoderaban de ella, el olor en aquel lugar era insoportable y la incertidumbre por saber cómo se encontraba Sam tampoco ayudaba a hacerle sentirse mejor. Se apoyó levemente contra la pared de piedra e intentó calmarse al mismo tiempo que Dean reparaba en ella.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, es sólo... todo este olor. -contestó la chica haciendo gestos con su mano.

-¿Quieres salir?

-No, puedo soportarlo. -le sonrío levemente Emma. -Encontraremos a Sam, ¿verdad? -necesitaba algo de esperanza a la que aferrarse y Dean lo notó en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto. -asintió Dean. -Estará bien, no te preocupes, esto no es nada para él. -dijo tratándole de animarla. -Además, los wendigo almacenan a su víctimas antes de... bueno, ya sabes, de comérselas.

-Lo sé pero, ¿no es extraño que dos wendigos convivan juntos? -preguntó Emma. Los wendigos eran criaturas solitarias, y si aquellos eran una excepción tal vez también lo fueran para alimentarse, tal vez llegarán demasiado tarde para rescatar a Sam... -¿Y si hay más de ellos? -añadió la chica con el pánico reflejado en su voz.

-A mí a estas alturas ya nada me parece extraño... -trató de quitarle hierro al asunto Dean. Aun así, en su interior se encontraba realmente preocupado por su hermano. Emma tenía razón, este tipo de criaturas no solía vivir en grupo. Sin saber cómo, la historia que les había contado Sam cruzó su mente. Un excursionista experto se había perdido junto a su mujer y otros compañeros, estos últimos fueron encontrados a pedazos pero él y su mujer no... Dean tardó poco en atar cabos, el excursionista y su mujer eran aquellos dos seres. Se había encargado de uno y ahora debía hacer lo mismo con el otro. -Tranquila, sólo queda uno más. -respondió convencido. -Vamos, sigamos avanzando.

Emma le siguió a través de los túneles, aquel lugar era un auténtico laberinto de galerías estrechas, donde el olor a putrefacción se mezclaba con el de humedad. La chica hubiera jurado que daban vueltas en círculos hasta que llegaron a una especie de sala donde la luz natural del día se colaba a través de una apertura circular en el techo, similar a la entrada de un pozo. Con un rápido vistazo, Dean y Emma, examinaron el lugar para darse cuenta de que ahí era donde los wendigos almacenaban a sus víctimas.

La joven entrevió la figura de Sam atada a un poste de madera, el chico estaba medio inconsciente y tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo, Emma alarmada corrió en su dirección. Dean trató de impedírselo, había resultado demasiado fácil llegar hasta allí, el wendigo estaría esperando cualquier oportunidad para atraparlos a ellos también. Antes de que el cazador pudiera advertirle, el monstruo apareció frente a Emma cayendo del techo y barrándole el paso, quedando así entre la chica y Sam. El fuerte rugido que salió por la boca del ser hizo a Emma retroceder hasta que tropezó y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Emma! -gritó Dean corriendo hacía ella para intentar socorrerla.

El wendigo, viéndole acercarse, se movió con rapidez quedando tras él. Sujetándole con fuerza por la chaqueta lo lanzó por los aires y la cabeza de Dean golpeó contra el duro suelo provocándole una leve conmoción. La visión del cazador se volvió borrosa mientras buscaba en su pantalón el arma para acabar con aquel monstruo, sus manos viajaban desesperadamente por su cuerpo tratando de encontrarla pero, está, había caído lejos de su alcance tras el impacto.

Sam iba recuperándose de su estado de inconsciencia, los fuertes estruendos de la pelea habían conseguido despertarle. Su hermano y su chica se encontraban frente a él, Emma era la única que seguía aún en pie. El wendigo se había abalanzado sobre su hermano y le propinaba un golpe tras otro. Dean apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, si el aquel monstruo le golpeaba un par de veces más perdería la conciencia y todo estaría perdido.

La chica observaba horrorizada la escena. No podía disparar, sólo le quedaba una bengala, y aunque acertará el tiro Dean se encontraba debajo del monstruo y saldría herido. Dándose cuenta de este fundamental detalle no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abalanzarse sobre la espalda del wendigo, clavando sus uñas en los ojos del monstruo. Este gritó de dolor y dejó de asestar golpes al mayor de los Winchester al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie tratando de liberarse del peso de Emma sobre su espalda. Sam, aún maniatado, miraba impotente la escena, su hermano seguía yaciendo en el suelo mientras sangre brotaba de su vientre, los arañazos del wendigo habían hecho estragos en Dean, y Emma seguía luchando contra aquella bestia.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó con desesperación Sam mientras trataba de desatarse.

La espalda de Emma golpeó contra una de las paredes de piedra cuando el monstruo logró zafarse de ella. Tosiendo a causa del impacto desenfundó su arma y apuntó a la bestia que se preparaba para atacar, sin pestañear, apretó el gatillo y la última bengala que les quedaba se clavó en el pecho del wendigo haciendo que esté rugiera de dolor mientras empezaba a arder en llamas frente a ella. Un suspiró de alivió escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Impresionante. -susurró Dean tratando de incorporarse pero la herida abierta en su vientre se lo impidió. -Mierda. -maldijo llevándose la mano a la lesión.

-¡Eh! No te muevas hasta que le eche un vistazo a eso. -ordenó Emma. El aludido bufó en respuesta pero obedeció a su amiga y espero hasta que Sam fue desatado. -Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, vas a necesitar puntos. -dijo la chica volviendo a su lado mientras observaba la herida. -Sam ayúdame a levantarlo.

Los tres cazadores llegaron junto al Impala. Emma rebuscaba en el maletero el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Sam y Dean permanecían apoyados sobre el capó del coche esperando a ser atendidos por la chica. Esta solo tenía algunos moretones y cortes superficiales que no iban a necesitar mayor atención pero los chicos habían acabado peor parados, sobre todo el mayor de los hermanos, el cual seguía sangrando debido a los profundos arañazos que el wendigo le había provocado en el abdomen. Por su parte, Sam también tenía severos cortes en brazos y rostro pero sus heridas podían esperar a ser curadas.

Así pues, Emma se centro en atender primero a Dean, el chico tenía la camiseta empapada en su propia sangre y la joven no tenía una visión clara de la herida.

-Quítate la camiseta. -pidió Emma concentrada en limpiar la lesión.

-¿No vas a invitarme a cenar antes? -sonrió Dean con suficiencia. Sam, a su lado e incrédulo, rodó los ojos ante el comentario. Su hermano se estaba desangrando y seguía teniendo ganas de bromear. Emma ignoró la coletilla jocosa, estaba demasiado centrada desinfectando la herida. Dean al ver que su frase no había causado gracia resopló levemente antes de obedecer a la chica.

-Sam, por favor, pásame la aguja. -dijo Emma extendiendo la mano. -Esto te dolerá. -añadió esta vez dirigiéndose a Dean. Este último hizo un gesto despreocupado ante las palabras de su amiga y Emma hundió el instrumento en la piel del cazador.

Ella sintió como él se tensaba cuando la aguja y el hilo traspasaron el corte, sabía lo que debía doler coser sin anestesia pero también sabía que Dean no iba a mostrar su dolor. Y así fue, su amigo fue aguantando cada una de sus puntadas hasta que la herida quedó completamente cerrada y Emma pegó un apósito sobre ella.

-Ya está, no debería quedarte cicatriz. -habló la joven enfermera orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Gracias, Em. -le sonrió Dean.

Las heridas de Sam no llevaron tanto tiempo y minutos más tarde, el menor de los Winchester ya se encontraba conduciendo el Chevrolet Impala de vuelta al búnker. Emma había prohibido expresamente que Dean condujera por miedo a que los puntos se saltarán, así que a regañadientes este obedeció y se encontraba semi tumbado en el asiento trasero.

-Nos has salvado ahí dentro. -habló de pronto Dean mirando a Emma.

-Sí, lo estás convirtiendo en una costumbre. -asintió Sam al volante del Impala.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a luchar así? -preguntó el mayor de los hermanos con curiosidad.

-Mi padre me obligó a dar clases de defensa personal cuando decidí mudarme a Boston para ir a la universidad. -respondió la chica recordando aquellos tiempos con melancolía. -Decía que la gran ciudad estaba llena de peligros...

-Tu padre es un hombre sabio.

-Sí... -dijo Emma soltando una risita. -Vosotros también tenéis parte de culpa, supongo que haber convivido con los Winchester también ha ayudado a mejorar mis habilidades.

-No seas modesta. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas podrías patearnos el trasero si te lo propusieras. -soltó Sam de buen humor.

-Estoy de acuerdo, eres una gran cazadora. -asintió el mayor de los Winchester. -Y más teniendo en cuenta que eres una novata...

-Gracias chicos. -sonrío Emma ante los cumplidos.

Aquellas amables palabras de los hermanos le sirvieron para alejarse de los pensamientos que se habían amontonado en su cabeza últimamente. Desde el encuentro con Gabriel la chica no había podido parar de darle vueltas a la revelación que el arcángel les había hecho, Dios había sido el responsable de que ella estuviera en ese mundo, ¿tal vez tuviera un plan para ella? Era una locura pensar en algo así, ¿por qué iba a ser ella importante? ¿por qué Dios la elegiría? Perdía la cabeza cada vez que intentaba buscar una respuesta a alguna de esas preguntas, así que había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era darse por vencida y asumir la realidad. Probablemente nunca volvería a casa, pues ello dependía de Dios y este no había aparecido en ningún momento. Se quedaría atrapada allí el resto de su vida, y aunque hace unos meses no hubiera podido soportar esa idea, ahora no le parecía algo tan horrible. Después de todo, Sam y Dean se habían convertido también en su familia.

Horas más tarde llegaban al búnker. El cansancio, resultante de la cacería y del largo viaje, había hecho mella en todos ellos, los cuales sólo tenían ganas de un merecido sueño reparador. Pero cuando bajaron las escalinatas que llevaban al gran salón y vieron al hombre de la gabardina sentado alrededor de la mesa, supieron que ese descanso tendría que esperar.

-Tenemos que hablar. -les dijo Castiel con seriedad.


	26. Lo que el ángel sabe

**Capítulo XVI: Lo que el ángel sabe**

El ángel de la gabardina oyó como sus amigos entraban en el búnker y bajaban las escalinatas para llegar al gran salón donde él estaba esperándolos. Lamentaba que el motivo de su visita fuera darles aquel tipo de noticias, sabía que era algo que no les gustaría escuchar, pero debía hacerlo. Había llegado el momento de afrontar la realidad.

-Tenemos que hablar. -les dijo Castiel con seriedad.

-Cas. -saludó Dean. -Algo me dice que no estás aquí para anunciarnos que te ha tocado la lotería, ¿verdad? -añadió con pesadez mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del ángel. Sam y Emma le siguieron.

-Yo no juego a la lotería... -habló un confundido Castiel.

-Tío, después de tantos años, deberías estar más familiarizado con el sarcasmo... -soltó Dean derrotado al ver el semblante del ángel. -En fin, ¿qué sucede?

Castiel posó su mirada azul en Emma, no sabía por dónde empezar, aquella chica que se había convertido en parte del equipo libre albedrío y ahora los problemas y el sufrimiento parecían no darle tregua.

-¿Cas? -preguntó la joven devolviéndole la mirada y rompiendo el silencio. -Me estás preocupando...

-Es sobre ti, corres peligro. -soltó sin demasiado tacto el ángel.

¿Acaso existía una forma bonita de comunicar todo aquello? Lo dudaba, así que decidió no andarse con rodeos. Observó como el cuerpo de Sam se tensó al momento, sintió como el pulso de Emma se aceleraba y como Dean se limitaba a esperar alguna explicación más por su parte.

-Crowley... -se aventuró a adivinar Emma recordando el encuentro que había sufrido con el demonio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Había estado tan centrada en las cacerías y en ayudar a Dean que había olvidado que el mismísimo Rey del Infierno buscaba algo de ella.

Sam notó la ansiedad de la chica y posó su mano sobre la rodilla de esta en un gesto de confort.

-No te preocupes Em, iremos a por él. Te prometí que no te haría daño. -habló el menor de los Winchester a su lado. Emma en respuesta apretó la mano del cazador.

-No es Crowley. -interrumpió Castiel. -Las últimas ordenes que dio fueron claras, quería a la sanadora con vida. La cuestión es que hace semanas que nadie sabe de él, es como si se hubiera esfumado... El Infierno se ha vuelto un caos, los demonios están asustados y Astaroth ha decidido dar un paso al frente.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó un atónito Dean. -¿Por qué abandonaría Crowley su preciado trono?

-Sí, no tiene sentido... -coincidió Sam. -¿Y quién demonios es Asta... lo que sea?

-No sabemos lo que ha movido a Crowley a dejar su puesto. -respondió el ángel. -En cuanto Astaroth, se le conoce como el "Gran Duque del Infierno" y junto a Belcebú fue la mano derecha de Lucifer en la creación del mismo...

-¡Perfecto! -bufó Dean. Tenían suficientes problemas y esos hijos de puta seguían saliendo de debajo de las piedras. -Un alto rango del Infierno... ¿Es que nunca se acaban?

-Y qué... -balbuceó Emma. -¿Qué es lo que quiere Astaroth?

-Te quiere a ti. -contestó Castiel. -Las noticias han viajado rápido allí abajo. Conocen de lo que has sido capaz: curar a un demonio, dominar a uno y acabar con él... Y lo más importante, también sospechan que has sido enviada aquí por Dios lo que te convierte en una gran amenaza para todos ellos.

-Pero si yo... -la angustia se empezaba a apoderar de ella. Hubiera preferido que Crowley fuera la amenaza, al menos lo conocía y no sonaba tan aterrador como ese tal Astaroth. - No tengo nada en especial Cas.

-Te equivocas. Hay algo especial en ti, algo que vi desde el primer día pero que no supe reconocer por no haberlo visto antes. Pero ahora que he hablado con Gabriel, y él también lo ha visto, no hay duda.

Dean miró al ángel y luego a su amiga. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando Castiel, en su época como demonio también había observado algo especial en aquella humana y tampoco había sido capaz de identificar de que se trataba pero hubo algo en ella que le atrajo, una especie de poder irradiaba de su ser.

-Yo también lo vi. -sorprendió Dean a todos los presentes. -Cuando era un malnacido de ojos negros pude sentir ese algo especial del que habla Cas. Cuando estabas curándome sentí miedo de lo que emanaba de ti, era una especie de poder que no había visto antes, no se parecía a un ángel y mucho menos a un demonio... Era algo más puro que todo eso.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo? -reclamó Sam algo exaltado.

-Su alma es especial. -contestó calmadamente el ángel. -Es poderosa, más de lo que se haya visto nunca.. Un alma humana es algo muy preciado ya de por sí pero, la tuya... -habló esta vez mirando a Emma. -La tuya es como si valiera por miles y eso conlleva un gran poder. Tal vez sea eso lo que esté buscando Astaroth, hacerse con tu alma, se podrían hacer grandes cosas con ella... Pero no te preocupes el Cielo va a cuidar de ti, eres la prueba de que nuestro padre sigue vivo y vamos a protegerte.

-Yo no estaría muy tranquilo si mi vida dependiera de los ángeles... -rió amargamente Dean. -No te ofendas Cas pero al Apocalipsis me remito. -Sam le pegó un codazo a su hermano mientras seguía aferrando la mano de la chica.

Los hermanos se miraron en silencio, comprendían perfectamente cómo debía estar sintiéndose Emma en aquellos momentos, al fin y al cabo, ellos habían pasado por algo similar con el Apocalipsis. Cielo e Infierno peleándose y tratando de decidir por ellos.

Por su parte, Emma estaba totalmente inmersa en tratar de asimilar todo lo que Castiel le acababa de decir. Astaroth uno de los fieles a Lucifer iba tras ella o tras su alma, un alma que por lo visto era especial y poderosa. Dios tenía un plan para ella, un maldito propósito... ¿En qué momento había pedido ella por todo aquello? Era de locos. No era bastante increíble haber sido enviada a aquel universo, haber conocido a los Winchester y haberse enamorado de Sam, no, ahora también se le unía todo lo demás.

No pudo evitar sentir una gran impotencia apoderándose de su interior. ¿Y si todo lo que había sucedido era porqué así había estado planeado? ¿Y si ella no había tenido elección y no era más que un títere en manos del destino? Tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería romperse frente a ellos así que, respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que el Cielo quiere de mí? -aquella pregunta sorprendió a todos. -Si estáis dispuestos a protegerme es porqué algo ganáis con ello, ¿no? -continuó hablando la chica. -Necesito que me seas sincero Cas, por favor. -añadió suplicándole con su castaña mirada.

Castiel la miró con asombro, era una chica inteligente no podía negarlo.

-Tu ayuda para encontrar a nuestro padre. -respondió sinceramente el ángel. -Verás el Cielo sin él, sin sus órdenes, sigue siendo inestable. La mayoría de los ángeles siguen sin estar familiarizados con el libre albedrío y el resto de nosotros tememos que el Cielo vuelva a convertirse en un campo de batalla. No queremos otra guerra civil, no estamos preparados para perder a más de nuestros hermanos...

-Entiendo. -habló lo más tranquilamente que pudo Emma mientras evitaba mostrar que por dentro se estaba resquebrajando. -¿Cómo os puedo ayudar?

-Creemos que tú alma podría guiarnos hasta Dios, con ella en el Cielo seríamos capaces de rastrear el poder que te trajo hasta nuestro mundo y reconstruir nuestro hogar...

-Espera. Dime que lo he entendido mal. -interrumpió un más que molesto Sam. -¿¡Pretendéis usar su alma a modo de GPS para dar con Dios!?

-Algo así. -admitió Castiel.

-¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera proponerlo!? -demandó el menor de los Winchester irritado. No podía creer que el ángel estuviera hablando en serio. -¿Ese es el plan del Cielo? ¿Quitarle su alma? -dejó de sostener la mano de Emma para llevársela a la cabeza. -Dime Cas... ¿En qué se diferencia eso de lo que el Infierno tiene preparado?

Las duras acusaciones golpearon al ángel.

-¡En el propósito! -respondió Castiel elevando su profunda voz. Entonces, dirigió la vista hacia el mayor de los hermanos buscando algo de comprensión pero Dean no hacía otra cosa que negar con la cabeza.

-Cas, en ocasiones, sigues siendo un auténtico capullo. -soltó Dean dejando clara su postura. No podía ponerse de parte del ángel, no si el precio era el alma de su amiga. El recuerdo de su hermano desalmado le golpeó, no volverían a pasar por ello. Los ángeles deberían buscar otro camino.

La última revelación de Castiel y el ambiente tenso que se respiraba ahora entre ellos fue el detonante que hizo a Emma desmoronarse. Las lágrimas se le empezaron a amontonar en sus ojos, no podía seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien, en un brusco movimiento se levantó de su asiento.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó. -Necesito... necesito estar sola. -añadió entre sollozos saliendo de allí. Sam ignorando la petición de la chica salió tras ella, no sin antes dedicarle una dura mirada al ángel.

El mayor de los Winchester se alzó de su silla para alcanzar una de las botellas de alcohol que guardaban en el mini bar, necesitaba un trago, así que se sirvió un whiskey doble antes de volver a tomar asiento. Su cara reflejaba todo el agotamiento que llevaba acumulado. Estaba tan exhausto que apenas notó que la herida en su vientre había empezado a sangrar hasta que el ángel apareció a su lado para sanarla.

-No creas que con esto se me olvidará lo que acabas de insinuar... Ni Sam ni yo vamos a permitir que le quites su alma, no me importa el uso que queráis darle. -habló Dean. -Ya has jugado con el poder de las almas antes y mira como salió... -añadió recordándole a Castiel cuando absorbió todas las almas del Purgatorio.

-Dean, respetaré la decisión que tome Emma. -dijo Castiel con franqueza. -Lo creas o no a mí tampoco me emociona la idea de usar su alma pero, es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros a que lo hagan otros. Si Astaroth consiguiera hacerse con ella sería poseedor de un gran poder, la batalla entre Cielo e Infierno tendría un claro vencedor... Y no podemos permitir que algo así suceda.

El cazador tomó un largo trago antes de hablar.

-No paras de repetir el gran poder que tiene su alma pero, también has dicho que no hay precedentes de algo así. Que nunca habíais visto nada igual... -Castiel iba asintiendo mientras Dean hablaba. -Entonces, ¿cómo sabéis que puede ser usada para grandes cosas? y, ¿a qué te refieres con grandes cosas?

-Es cierto que nunca habíamos tenido constancia de ningún humano con un alma tan pura y poderosa como la de Emma. Pero existen profecías, leyendas... -Dean no pudo evitar bufar sarcásticamente al escuchar la palabra "profecías" pero el ángel lo ignoró y siguió con la explicación. -...que hablan de un alma especial capaz de romper con las reglas de lo conocido, hasta ahora nunca le habíamos dado mucha importancia a esos escritos porque como ya he dicho desconocíamos la existencia de algo parecido. Pero ahora, bueno, ahora estamos hablando de que podríamos encontrar a Dios, tal vez incluso cerrar las puertas del Infierno... Ella podría soportar las pruebas sin tener que sacrificarse, tal vez esa sea su misión.

-Tal vez, tal vez... -repetía Dean. -¡Son todo suposiciones, Cas! Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirle todo esto a ella... ¿Cerrar las puertas del Infierno? ¡Joder! -maldijo. -Es sólo una chica inocente que no pidió por nada de esto.

-Tampoco tú y Sam pedisteis ser los recipientes de Miguel y Lucifer, y sin embargo lo eráis.

-Sí, Cas, lo sé. -admitió el cazador. -¡Pero al menos nacimos en este maldito universo! Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo este mundo y no permitiré que la metáis en vuestras batallas.

-Nos guste o no, debes admitir que, ya está metida en ellas. -sentenció Castiel con tristeza.

Dean sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que el ángel tenía razón. Desde el momento en que Emma había decido ayudarles había quedado expuesta a todos aquellos peligros que rodeaban sus vidas. Pese a ello, no iba a darse por vencido con su amiga. Se encargaría de ese tal Astaroth aún temiendo a lo que tenía que recurrir para matarlo...

-Cas, necesito que me traigas algo.

**_En las afueras del búnker, en esos precisos momentos..._**

La noche era fría pero la chica no podía sentir la brisa sobre su cuerpo, sólo sentía una profunda ansiedad. Emma, apoyada contra la pared de la entrada del búnker, intentaba respirar hondo aunque el nudo en su estomago y la opresión en su pecho le impedían hacerlo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y descendían sin control por sus mejillas mientras sus puños se encontraban cerrados férreamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

La puerta del búnker se abrió y Sam salió del interior del refugio. La chica no reparó en él, estaba demasiado sumida en sus propios pensamientos. El chico la observó con absoluta preocupación. Nunca la había visto en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando se había quebrado meses atrás al recordar a su familia. Estaba absolutamente ausente. Sam se posicionó frente a ella.

-Em, ¿estás bien? -al momento de pronunciar esas palabras se sintió un estúpido, por supuesto que no estaba bien. La chica seguía con la mirada perdida así que Sam se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura. -Estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien. -dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos. -Estoy aquí. -repitió está vez creando contacto visual con los oscuros ojos de la chica.

-Sam... -susurró ella finalmente entre sollozos.

-Sí, tranquila. -dijo atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla. Los lloros de la joven cazadora aumentaron y Sam no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla más fuerte. Sabía que la chica necesitaba soltar toda aquella carga de sentimientos, conocía la sensación, así que se limitó a sostenerla entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le susurraba palabras de apoyo.

Cuando la chica ya no podía soltar una sola lágrima más, rompió el abrazo con Sam y retrocediendo unos pasos trató de alejarse pero el cazador se lo impidió agarrándole por la muñeca.

-No lo hagas. -pidió Sam. -No te apartes, habla conmigo.

-Esto es demasiado... Cielo e Infierno con planes para mí. -respondió ella con una mirada triste. - Sam, yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a algo así... Y tampoco quiero serlo, al igual que no quiero perder mi alma ni ser especial.

-No estás sola ¿vale? -Sam entendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando Emma. -Yo voy a estar aquí, a tu lado, y juro que voy a protegerte de cualquiera que intente ponerte un solo dedo encima. No voy a permitir que nada malo te ocurra. -le hablaba mirándole directamente a los ojos pero ella le rehusaba la mirada.

Emma se sentía como un títere. Le aterraba pensar que todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada al mundo de Sobrenatural ya hubiera sido escrito. Que como si de la serie se tratase, ella simplemente formará parte del reparto y estuviera jugando su papel. Esa idea le volvía loca y las dudas no hacían más que consumirle por dentro.

-¿Y si todo esto tenía que pasar? -preguntó conmocionada. -Si todo forma parte de un plan y simplemente estoy actuando como Dios ha dictado...

-Emma, sabes que siempre hay elección.

-No lo sé, tal vez ni siquiera lo que sentimos sea real...

Esa última frase resonó con fuerza en la cabeza del menor de los Winchester, el cual reaccionó sujetando el rostro de Emma entre sus manos para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Cuando Sam se separó ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Dime. -habló llevándose una de las manos de la chica hasta su pecho. -¿Esto es lo suficientemente real para ti? -la chica pudo notar el latido acelerado en el pecho del cazador. -Porqué para mí lo es. Es lo más real que he sentido nunca Emma.

-Sam...

-No, escúchame. -cortó el chico. -Sé cómo te sientes, he estado ahí antes Em, sé que ahora mismo no puedes pensar con claridad. Qué crees que todo esto es más de lo que puedes soportar... Pero te equivocas, eres fuerte y esto no va a poder contigo. Te lo prometo. -aseguró Sam. -¿Confías en mí? -añadió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Confió en ti. -aseguró la chica.

-Lo resolveremos. -zanjó Sam dedicándole una media sonrisa. Entonces le tendió la mano y Emma se la tomó, ambos se adentraron de vuelta al búnker.


	27. Si vis pacem para bellum

**Capítulo XXVII: Si vis pacem para bellum**

La mañana se alzó luminosa sobre Lebanon, Kansas. En el interior del búnker el ambiente seguía agitado tras las declaraciones de Castiel pero pese a ello, Emma había sido capaz de dormir durante unas breves horas.

Mientras la chica descansaba, Dean había revelado el plan que tenía en mente a Sam y Castiel, usaría la Primera Espada para acabar con Astaroth puesto que no era un simple demonio. Contrario a la creencia popular, ni siquiera era un demonio _per se_ aunque se le conociera como a uno de los seres infernales más fuertes. Astaroth no era otra cosa que un ángel el cual al desobedecer las órdenes de Dios y apoyar a Lucifer había sido expulsado del Paraíso, dando paso así a convertirse en uno de los primeros ángeles caídos. Esta condición le aportaba características que lo hacían extremadamente poderoso y resistente. Por ello, la única oportunidad real que tenían de acabar con él era usar el arma de Caín.

En un primer momento la idea del portador de la marca no fue acogida con gran entusiasmo por Sam, este temía los efectos que la Primera Espada pudiera ocasionar en Dean. Había visto en lo que se convertía su hermano cuando la usaba y no era algo agradable de volver a ver. Pero, por desgracia, ese plan era lo único que tenían para poder salvar a Emma de las manos del Infierno así que irían con él hasta el final.

Los tres amigos se encontraban reunidos en la cocina, la Primera Espada yacía sobre la mesa después de que Castiel hubiera ido a por ella. Dean no podía evitar observarla mientras sentía unas terribles ganas de blandirla, por ello decidió levantarse de la mesa y poner algo de distancia con ella.

-¿Cómo encontramos a ese hijo de puta? -preguntó apoyándose en el mueble de la cocina.

-Cierto...-susurró Sam. -¿Existe algún tipo de invocación qué podamos usar? -añadió mirando a Castiel.

-No, no funcionaria. Él está por encima de todo eso. -respondió el ángel.

-Genial. -ironizó Dean.

-No os preocupéis, me encargaré de rastrearlo con ayuda de Hannah y otros ángeles. Resultará más fácil para nosotros encontrarlo. En cuanto tengamos su ubicación os lo haremos saber e iremos a por él. -habló Castiel.

Sam y Dean asintieron al mismo tiempo que un aleteo resonó por toda la habitación. El ángel se había marchado.

-¡Apestas en las despedidas Cas! -exclamó Dean mirando hacia el techo. -En fin, deberíamos aprovechar la ocasión y hacer un viajecito a Iowa. -dijo esta vez mirando a Sam.

El menor de los Winchester pilló al vuelo a que estaba refiriéndose su hermano.

-Encargarte de Caín ahora que tenemos la espada. -concluyó Sam devolviéndole la mirada.

-Exacto.

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto Dean?

-No es como si tuviéramos otra opción... -contestó el aludido. -Caín fue claro, quiere morir. Si ahora que he recuperado la Primera Espada no voy a por él, él vendrá a por nosotros... Sam, no estamos en condiciones de sumar un enemigo más a nuestra lista.

-Lo sé. -admitió el más joven. -Es sólo que he visto el efecto que la espada tiene sobre ti y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por ello...

Dean sonrío tristemente al ver la preocupación con la que hablaba su hermano.

-Créeme yo tampoco quiero. -se sinceró. -Pero es lo que debo hacer.

Unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo y fueron los causantes de que la conversación entre los Winchester terminara. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que las puertas de la cocina se abrieron para recibir a Emma. La chica nada más entrar en la habitación fijó su atención en el arma que reposaba sobre la mesa y su sorpresa no pudo ser ocultada de su rostro.

-¿Qué hace eso aquí? -preguntó primero mirando a Sam, el cual seguía sentado, y luego a Dean, que se mantenía de pie frente a ella. -No estarás pensando en usarla, ¿verdad?

-Eso es exactamente en lo que estaba pensando. -respondió Dean directamente. -Voy a matar a Caín y después haré lo mismo con ese tal Astaroth.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó alarmada. -Ni hablar.

-Emma... -interrumpió Sam. -Escucha es el mejor plan para protegerte de Astaroth.

-¡No, no! -negaba con la cabeza ella. -No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por todo eso Dean y mucho menos por mi culpa. ¡No quiero que ninguno de los dos os sacrifiquéis por mí!

-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? -preguntó retóricamente el portador de la marca. -¿Quieres que te sirvamos en una bandeja de plata al Gran Duque del Infierno? o ¿Prefieres entregar tu alma al coro celestial? Como ves tienes pocas opciones... Así que perdona si nuestro plan para salvarte la vida no acaba de gustarte pero eres parte de la familia y no hay nada que no haríamos por ti.

-¡Tal vez ese sea el problema! -estalló Emma. Las dudas sobre su verdadero papel en toda aquella historia seguían presentes tras las revelaciones de la pasada noche. Nunca se había sentido tan pérdida como en aquellos momentos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntó Sam con calma tratando de sosegar el estado alterado en el que se encontraba ella.

-Qué deberíais dudar de mí, no tratar de protegerme. Ni siquiera me conocéis realmente... -soltó Emma. Los hermanos la miraron sorprendidos esperando que continuara hablando. -Es decir, aparezco en esta realidad y lo primero que hago es toparme contigo... ¿Creéis qué fue casualidad? Porque yo, después de todo lo que nos contó Castiel, sólo puedo pensar en una cosa y es que TODO estaba preparado. -dijo enfatizando la últimas palabras. -Además, por si fuera poco, resulta que soy una especie de bicho raro con un alma capaz de grandes cosas... ¿Os he de recordar que vosotros cazáis a los freaks como yo?

Sam no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, Emma se estaba catalogando como una especie de monstruo... Sin embargo, ella les había ayudado. Ella les había salvado. No podía creer que la chica pensará que era la mala de la película y que no merecía ser protegida de las garras del Infierno.

-No puedes hablar en serio. -habló Sam poniéndose en pie y parándose frente a ella. -No has hecho otra cosa que salvarnos, una y otra vez, ¿cómo demonios pretendes que dudemos de ti?

-Sam tiene razón Em. -dijo Dean posicionándose al lado de su hermano. -Eres lo más lejano a un monstruo que hemos visto nunca. Así que deja de decir tonterías y permítenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Emma los observó a ambos. Seguía sin estar convencida de nada pero sabía que si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto acabaría encerrada en un manicomio.

-Dejadme ayudaros entonces. -pidió con una media sonrisa forzada.

-Está bien. -accedieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo. Sam y Dean se miraron con complicidad, tenían claro que no iban a dejar que la chica les acompañara, no después de saber que tanto el Cielo como el Infierno tenían las miras puestas en ella, sin embargo decidieron ocultárselo por el momento. Primero debían encontrar la localización exacta de Caín.

Los tres cazadores buscaban entre los archivos de los hombres de letras por un hechizo localizador. Emma se encontraba tan sumergida en la tarea que prácticamente había olvidado todo aquello que no había podido sacarse de su mente en las últimas horas.

-¡Lo tengo! -gritó con alegría señalando la página de un antiguo libro.

-Dime que no necesitamos esencia de Kraken... -habló Dean sentándose a su lado.

-No, este es mucho más sencillo que los anteriores. -negó la chica. -Sólo necesitamos algo que perteneciera a Caín para usarlo de guía sobre un mapa y unas cuantas palabras en latín.

-Perfecto, apartemos todo este montón de libros. -dijo Sam mientras recogía la mesa para colocar un mapa sobre esta y sacaba la Primera Espada de su cazadora. Dean al observar el arma dio un paso para atrás apartándose de la mesa. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sam al ver la reacción.

-Sí, es sólo que prefiero mantener las distancias con eso hasta que sea estrictamente necesario. -respondió. -Así que si no os importa, haced vosotros los honores. -Sam y Emma se dedicaron a asentir mientras terminaron de disponer todo para llevar a cabo el hechizo de localización.

La chica sujetaba la Primera Espada verticalmente al mapa, dejando que la punta del arma se apoyará levemente sobre el papel. Sam, por su parte, leía el conjuro.

-_Ubi invocamus. Ostende nobis locum, ubi pelles. _-el arma empezó a temblar en las manos de la chica.

-Está funcionando. -dijo Emma mientras dejaba que el arma se moviera libremente por el mapa.

_-Hoc ubi dominus exhibe. _-continuó Sam recitando. -_Ostende nobis abscondens. _

De pronto el mapa ardió. Y empezó a consumirse a excepción del Estado de Iowa, la Primera Espada quedó suspendida en el aire apuntando con la punta sobre un determinado punto.

-Shenandoah. -leyó la chica en el mapa.

-Lo tenemos. -dijo Sam mientras cogía el arma y volvía a guardársela.

Fue entonces cuando Dean volvió a acercarse a la mesa y se quedó mirando fijamente aquel nombre en el mapa. Lo reconoció al instante, el bar donde Caín se le había aparecido en sueños portaba aquel nombre en el letrero de la entrada.

-Bien, no está a más de 4 horas de aquí. -habló calculando el tiempo del viaje. -Vamos Sam, si nos apresuramos estaremos aquí para la cena.

-Espera, ¿cómo que vamos Sam? -reprochó Emma al darse cuenta de que le había excluido del plan. -Me habíais dicho que podía ayudaros...

-Y lo has hecho, gracias. Pero no vienes con nosotros. -respondió Dean.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Em. -le cortó Sam esta vez. -No vamos a exponerte ahí fuera después de lo que Cas nos ha contado. Te quedarás en el búnker.

-¿Así que ahora soy una prisionera? -se indignó la chica mirándoles enfadada.

-No te pongas así. -dijo Dean tratando de suavizar el ambiente. -Este sitio no está tan mal, tienes una biblioteca, una sala de tiro, televisión, comida y resulta ser el sitio más seguro del planeta.

-Voy con vosotros. -insistió la joven. Dean miró desesperado a Sam.

-También hay una mazmorra. -habló Sam. -Si insistes en sentirte como una prisionera podríamos encerrarte.

-No serás capaz. -dijo ella.

-No me tientes. -se limitó a contestarle serio. Emma pudo ver en sus ojos como hablaba en serio así que se limitó a callar, sería mejor quedar libre en el búnker que atada en la mazmorra.

-Mira, será un viaje rápido y sencillo, no hay nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar. Caín quiere morir así que eso es lo que sucederá. En cuanto el trabajo este hecho volveremos de una pieza y tendremos tiempo de seguir discutiendo. -resolvió Dean.

-Está bien... -bufó la chica. Sam fue a acercarse a ella pero Emma le desvió la mirada y él pillo la indirecta, no estaba de humor para despedidas. -Tened cuidado. -fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de que los hermanos abandonaran el búnker dirección Shenandoah.

Emma no iba a permanecer en aquel lugar quieta. Simplemente se había rendido ante ellos para que no la encerraran en la mazmorra, sabía que de allí le hubiera resultado imposible escapar. Sin embargo, accediendo a quedarse en el búnker tenía la oportunidad de seguirles. Cuando los diez minutos de rigor habían pasado, Emma dirigió sus pasos hacia el garaje y se subió al coche clásico rojo para llevar a cabo su plan, les acompañaría a por Caín les gustase o no, no pensaba dejarlos solos.


	28. El Infierno nos rodea

**Capítulo XXVIII: El Infierno nos rodea**

**_Shenandoah, Iowa..._**

Tras cuatro horas de viaje el ronroneo del motor de un Chevrolet Impala irrumpía en la tranquila población de Shenandoah. Tomando lo que parecía la avenida principal de aquella pequeña ciudad, Dean estacionó el coche frente a un bar de toldos verdes.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí? -preguntó Sam aún sentado en el interior del vehículo inspeccionando el lugar.

-Sí. -asintió Dean. -Este es el bar con el que soñé. -dijo señalando el local que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Los hermanos salieron del vehículo y sintieron como la humedad golpeaba sus pulmones, armados con la Primera Espada y con paso firme caminaron hacia la acera hasta posicionarse justo en frente de la entrada de aquel bar. Sam intentó atisbar el interior del bar sin éxito, pues tupidas cortinas impedían observar el interior. Lo único capaz de divisar eran las sombras, de lo que parecían mesas y sillas, que se proyectaban sobre la tela.

-Parece que está cerrado. -habló el más alto mientras Dean trataba de abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh, gracias! Capitán de lo obvio... -bufó sarcásticamente el mayor de los Winchester. Sam ignoró el comentario y sacó unas ganzúas de su pantalón dispuesto a forzar la cerradura pero Dean se adelantó y propinó una patada a la puerta abriéndola de par en par. -Lo haremos a mi manera. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado antes de adentrarse en el interior de aquel bar.

El ambiente resultaba pesado y el polvo se acumulaba por todas partes del mobiliario, la barra de aquel bar hacía demasiado tiempo que no servía cervezas bien frías, sin duda alguna aquel lugar llevaba mucho tiempo cerrado al público.

-Lo recordaba más acogedor. -susurró Dean al mismo tiempo que hacía una seña para indicar que todo estaba despejado por su lado. -Miremos tras la barra, puede que esté en la trastienda...

Ambos cazadores dirigieron sus pasos cautelosamente hacia lo que parecía el almacén de aquel bar pero antes siquiera de avanzar unos metros Caín apareció justo enfrente de ellos haciendo que Sam reaccionará empuñado su arma.

-Tranquilo Sam. -habló pausadamente el primer asesino de la historia. -Soy Caín. Es un placer conocerte al fin. -el menor de los Winchester miró a su hermano esperando una confirmación antes de bajar su arma.

-No puedo decir lo mismo. -dijo Sam dejándole de apuntar.

-Estaba empezando a preocuparme, has tardado bastante en venir a mi encuentro. -habló Caín esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a Dean.

-He tenido otras prioridades. -respondió el aludido.

-Sí... Estoy al tanto del revuelo que ha ocasionado vuestra amiga entre Cielo e Infierno y de cómo Astaroth ha decidido mover ficha, nada bueno puede avecinarse de eso... Razón de más para desaparecer de una vez por todas del mapa.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? -preguntó Sam interesado. Caín soltó una risita amarga.

-No tengo la menor idea. -negó lentamente con la cabeza. -Pero creedme cuando os digo que no estáis interesados en encontrarlo y que no lo queréis como enemigo.

-Me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso. -intervino Dean.

-No tenéis ni idea de contra quién os vais a enfrentar... -advirtió Caín acudiendo su cabeza.

-Ilumínanos. -invitó Sam.

-Astaroth fue creado como el más sabio de los ángeles y el único capaz de conocer todo tipo de destinos, ya sean humanos o divinos. En el Cielo poseía un lugar privilegiado, era respetado y admirado por el resto de sus hermanos pero pronto su egolatría aumentó y empezó a creerse superior al resto de los ángeles. A causa de su ambición vio en la línea del destino más de lo que debía y semejante conocimiento lo cegó con la ambición del poder absoluto y hasta con la destrucción de su creador, este sentimiento fue lo que le unió a Lucifer y por todo ello fue expulsado del reino de los cielos. Posee el poder de ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Su poder es comparable al de los arcángeles, algunos dicen que incluso es más poderoso que ellos debido a su gran sabiduría y experiencia tanto en el Cielo como en el Infierno. -Caín hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. -¿Lo veis ahora? Esto se os escapa de las manos incluso aunque seáis los famosos Winchester.

Sam y Dean compartieron una mirada de preocupación, no lo podían negar, aquella historia les había estremecido. Sin embargo nunca se rendirían en cuanto a proteger la vida de Emma, si Astaroth iba a ir a por ella, ellos se encargarían antes de él.

-Gracias por la advertencia pero no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión. -dijo Dean convencido.

-No eres de los que se leen las etiquetas... Lo recuerdo. -habló Caín sonriendo tristemente. -Os deseo suerte entonces. -añadió mirando a ambos hermanos. -Ahora si no te importa, ¿qué te parece acabar con lo que has venido a hacer?

Dean observó a Sam, el cual sacó de su cazadora el arma que el portador de la marca tanto ansiaba volver a poseer en sus manos. En un lento movimiento y con una mirada de preocupación, el pequeño de los Winchester tendió la Primera Espada hacia su hermano.

Cuando los dedos de Dean aferraron el arma la marca se iluminó en su antebrazo y una sensación de poder inundó su cuerpo por completo, su brazo empezó a temblar mientras la marca le ardía sedienta por derramar sangre, y aunque le daba miedo admitir lo que sentía, en el fondo, había extrañado aquella sensación de invencibilidad que le aportaba sostener entre sus manos la Primera Espada.

-Hazlo. -le invitó Caín parado frente a él. -Estoy listo para morir.

Pero a Dean no le hacía falta ningún permiso ya que nada más fijar su mirada sobre él tuvo el impulso de hundirle la hoja en el pecho, de acabar con cualquier atisbo de vida que pudiera existir en aquel Caballero del Infierno. En un rápido movimiento Dean atravesó el pecho de Caín con la Primera Espada, la piel del hombre se iluminó con destellos dorados al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban para siempre. El cazador disfrutó del momento y pese a que el hombre ya había muerto hundió más la espada removiéndola en la cavidad torácica mientras Sam a su lado lo miraba espantado.

-¡Dean, ya es suficiente! -exclamó Sam. Pero el portador de la marca seguía inmerso en su particular tarea e ignoró por completo la voz de su hermano. -¡Dean! -volvió a gritar Sam esta vez sujetando a Dean por los hombros para que reaccionase, viendo como sus llamadas de atención resultaban inútiles, el menor de los Winchester le empujo para que se separase del cuerpo ya inerte de Caín. Fue entonces cuando los hermanos cruzaron su mirada. -Suéltala. -pidió Sam.

-No, no puedo. -susurró Dean cegado por el poder.

Entonces algo que no esperaba ocurrió, la marca en su antebrazo empezó a arder como nunca antes lo había hecho, y aquello resultaba sumamente extraño porque cuando mataba era cuando mejor se comportaba esta, sin embargo, el ardor creciente en su piel se volvió insoportable y no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido de dolor al aire. El sudor empezó a apoderarse de su ser mientras sentía cada gota de su sangre hirviendo por sus venas. El dolor era inaguantable y provocó que cayera de rodillas dejando caer también el arma al suelo.

-¡Dean! -soltó Sam agachándose para socorrerlo. -¿Qué sucede?

-Sa-Sammy... la marca... -balbuceaba un casi inconsciente Dean mientras Sam lo sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. -Es insoportable...

Los gritos de dolor de Dean seguían llenando todo el local y Sam no podía sentirse más impotente ante aquella situación. El menor de los hermanos alarmado examinó la dichosa marca para darse cuenta de que se encontraba cada vez más iluminada y que de ella partían venas de las que igualmente irradiaba luz.

-Haz que pare... Necesito que pare. -suplicaba Dean entre alaridos.

-¿Cómo? -se preguntaba Sam que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. El cuerpo de su hermano estaba ardiendo y se iba encendiendo por momentos tal y como el cuerpo de Caín lo había hecho minutos antes. ¿Su hermano estaba muriendo? No, se negaba a pensar en eso. -Dean, aguanta, quédate conmigo. -añadió tratando de incorporarlo para salir de allí. Pero no pudo hacerlo, se quedó de piedra al ver como el rostro de su hermano mayor se encontraba también iluminado. -¡Dean!

**_Ruta 136, Iowa. En esos precisos momentos..._**

Un flamante Porsche 356B Karmann de 1963 se encontraba estacionado a un lado del arcén de aquella solitaria carretera comarcal mientras una chica de larga cabellera castaña trasteaba con su motor sin comprender porque el vehículo le había dejado tirada a tan escasos minutos de su destino. Emma cerró el capó del coche furiosa, pese a no tener mucha idea de mecánica, había comprobado el nivel de aceite, los contactos, la batería, el combustible y todo parecía estar en orden. Recordó como Dean, en uno de los días que se habían tomado lejos de la acción, se había pasado toda una tarde encargándose personalmente de poner a punto aquel vehículo para que funcionará a la perfección. Y ahora, su motor ni siquiera daba señales de vida.

Emma, maldiciendo su suerte, sacó el móvil dispuesta a llamar al servicio de asistencia en carreteras pero antes de empezar a marcar ningún número sintió una presencia que la alertó al momento. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un hombre de cabellos dorados que la observaba con una fría y penetrante mirada azul al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una media sonrisa que resaltaba su marcada mandíbula. Era un hombre atractivo, de eso no cabía duda, pero todo lo que tenía de atrayente lo tenía de peligroso, Emma lo percibió desde el segundo uno.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó el desconocido con un marcado acento británico.

La chica sin pensárselo dos veces empuñó la espada angelical que portaba en su cazadora.

-El que va a necesitar ayuda vas a ser tú si no desapareces de mi vista.

El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante aquella amenaza.

-Eres audaz Emma, eso me gusta. -habló mientras se acercaba a ella. -Verás no he venido a tu encuentro para pelear, al menos, no de momento. Soy Astaroth, probablemente ya hayas escuchado algo sobre mí pero permíteme presentarme formalmente.

-No estoy interesada. -cortó Emma tajantemente. -Sé lo que quieres y no voy a permitir que me lo arrebates.

En un brusco movimiento la chica se abalanzó sobre Astaroth para tratar de atravesarlo con el arma pero el Duque del Infierno era mucho más rápido que ella y logró inmovilizarla sin problema alguno al mismo tiempo que la desarmaba lanzando la espada angelical al otro lado de la carretera.

-Quieta cariño. -ordenó Astaroth mientras la sujetaba por la espalda. -Vas a escuchar lo que he venido a decirte te guste o no. -añadió girándola para encarar sus rostros. -Eres una criatura especial. -susurró observándola de cerca.

Emma le miró con todo el despreció que su castaña mirada podía permitirse. Astaroth había puesto sus sucias manos sobre ella y no podía hacer otra cosa que esperarse lo peor, sin embargo el hombre retrocedió unos pasos aliviando la tensión que había surgido entre ambos.

-Imagino las cosas horribles que deben haberte contado de mi para que reacciones así. Pero a estas alturas deberías saber que ni los buenos son tan buenos ni los malos somos tan malos... -dijo guiñándole Astaroth. -El Cielo quiere usar tu alma, y yo también. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño detalle que marca la diferencia, ellos no van a ofrecerte nada a cambio mientras que yo sí.

La chica lo escuchaba hablar atentamente, midiendo cada una de las palabras que salían por su boca.

-¿Para qué la quieres? -preguntó con cautela Emma. El hombre sonrío al ver que había captado su atención.

-Para abrir un portal que digamos... Ayudará a poner las cosas en su sitio. -respondió Astaroth. -Verás tu alma es capaz de abrir portales querida, es la clave si deseas volver al mundo del cual provienes ¿No te ha contado nada de eso tu amigo Castiel? -preguntó intencionadamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella. -Supongo que debe haber un conflicto de intereses...

-Mientes. -pronunció Emma.

-¿Lo hago? -dijo él alzando una ceja y negando con la cabeza. -No querida, el poder de tu alma es capaz de ello.

-¿Por qué no me la has quitado ya entonces? ¿A qué estás jugando? -inquirió la chica.

-Porqués espero hacerte entrar en razón. -respondió pausadamente el aludido. -Verás tu alma sola es poderosa, pero el pack completo puede aportarme mucho más. Si vienes conmigo usaré tu alma para mi cometido y luego te mostraré como usarla para el tuyo. Es un trato justo, ¿no crees?

Antes de que Emma pudiese contestar una voz irrumpió furiosa.

-¡Aléjate de ella! -exclamó un hombre de pelo negro y mirada azul cielo empuñando una espada angelical.

-Castiel, Castiel... -canturreó Astaroth al mismo tiempo que Emma se giraba para observar a su amigo a unos pasos de distancia tras ella. -Eres un estúpido si crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí. -añadió el rubio con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios.

-Y tú eres aún más estúpido si crees que iba a venir solo. -habló una tercera voz masculina tras Astaroth.

-Tú... -masculló el Gran Duque del Infierno con la sonrisa borrada de sus labios. -Se supone que Lucifer te mató.

-Cómo puedes ver falló. -respondió Gabriel con gesto de obviedad. -Ahora, aléjate de ella.

-Dime Gabriel, ¿desde cuándo batallas de nuevo junto al coro celestial? -preguntó en tono burlón Astaroth.

-Desde que te has vuelto un grano en el culo de nuevo. -contestó Gabriel con una falsa sonrisa. -Debe ser duro que nadie te haya tenido en cuenta en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Qué el único que te valorará esté encerrado en su jaula...

-¡Cállate! -gritó el rubio visiblemente molesto. -Pronto volverá y nadie osará volverse a reír de nosotros. Y todo gracias a ella...

Emma se horrorizó al escuchar aquellas palabras, estaba refiriéndose a Lucifer, el portal que pretendía abrir Astaroth no era otro que la jaula en la que Miguel y Lucifer se encontraban encerrados. Mientras Gabriel y Astaroth se retaban mutuamente con la mirada, la chica retrocedió alejándose del Gran Duque del Infierno en dirección a Castiel.

-Me he cansado de escuchar tus gilipolleces Asti. -habló Gabriel en guardia. -Cas, llévatela de aquí. Os daré algo de tiempo. -añadió mirando al ángel de la gabardina y a la chica que se encontraban ya uno al lado del otro. Castiel asintió y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

-Esto no acaba aquí... ¡Iré a por ti Emma! -amenazó Astaroth.

Lo siguiente que la chica vio fueron las afueras del búnker. Sin mediar palabra el ángel depositó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la joven y el quemazón que sintió esta en las costillas provocó que un quejido se escapara de entre sus labios. La costillas de la cazadora acababan de ser marcadas con símbolos enochianos.

-Lo siento, sé que no es agradable. -se disculpo el ángel. -Pero es necesario, debí hacerlo hace tiempo. Esto evitará que Astaroth y cualquier otro ángel vuelva a encontrarte tan fácilmente.

-Gracias Cas. -susurró Emma aún algo conmocionada por todo lo que acababa de vivir.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -reprochó el ángel a su amiga. -Si no llega a ser por la llamada de Sam no hubiera aparecido en el búnker para vigilarte y darme cuenta de que no estabas allí.

-Lo siento... Espera, ¿Sam te llamó?

-Sí, no las tenía todas consigo de que obedecieras y te quedarás a salvo en el búnker... No se equivocó. -relató Castiel. -Emma has de tener más cuidado, esto no es ningún juego.

-Lo sé. -dijo la chica con culpabilidad mirando al ángel pero este parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. -¿Cas, estas bien?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Emma el ángel reaccionó.

-Es Sam, está rezándome, algo no va bien con Dean. -informó el ojiazul. -Me necesitan.

-Llévame contigo, por favor. -suplicó Emma. -Me volveré loca si no se lo que sucede.

Castiel accedió a la petición de la chica, sería mejor tenerla vigilada que volver a dejarla sola, juntos se dirigieron a la ciudad de Shenandoah al encuentro de Sam y Dean.


	29. En manos de la providencia

**Capítulo XXIX: En manos de la providencia**

El cuerpo inconsciente del mayor de los Winchester yacía sobre el polvoriento y frío suelo de aquel abandonado bar. Sam, arrodillado a su lado, le sujetaba la cabeza mientras intentaba hacerlo volver en sí. El ángel y la joven cazadora aparecieron frente a ellos con semblantes de gran preocupación, Sam ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de sus amigos hasta que la chica habló.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó alarmada al mismo tiempo que corría para arrodillarse junto a Dean.

El menor de los Winchester levantó la vista sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Emma, no podía creerse que estuviera allí, pensó en que probablemente Castiel se encontraba en el búnker cuando él le llamó y que la chica se las habría ingeniado para convencer al ángel de que la llevará con él. Así que decidió no preguntar, estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano.

-Mató a Caín y rápidamente empezó a gritar de dolor mientras su piel se encendía. -relató Sam nervioso contestando a la pregunta que había formulado la chica. -Después perdió el conocimiento.

Castiel frunció el ceño mientras observaba como Emma buscaba el pulso de Dean en su muñeca, finalmente la chica suspiró aliviada cuando lo encontró, era débil pero suficiente. El ángel se acercó con paso firme hasta sus amigos y al llegar a la altura de Dean, se agachó levemente para depositar su manó en la frente del cazador.

-Está exhausto pero no puedo ver que nada este mal en él. -habló pausadamente mirando al menor de los hermanos. -Se recuperará.

-Gracias Cas. -dijo Sam más calmado.

-Chicos... -interrumpió Emma mientras sujetaba el brazo derecho de Dean en alto. -La marca ha... Ha desaparecido. -murmuró incrédula a lo que veían sus ojos.

Sam y Castiel dirigieron sus miradas con rapidez al antebrazo de Dean. En efecto, el lugar donde había habitado la Marca de Caín durante los últimos meses se encontraba vacío, no había nada más que piel. Fue entonces cuando el ángel dirigió su atención al cuerpo inerte el cual descansaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Si Caín muere, la marca lo hace con él... Podría ser eso... -murmuraba el hombre de la gabardina pensativo tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo aquello.

-¿Cas? -preguntaron al unísono Sam y Emma que oían al ángel susurrar pero no alcanzaban a escuchar lo que decía.

-Perdón. -se disculpó el aludido girándose de nuevo hacia ellos. -La marca fue una maldición que Lucifer puso sobre Caín, si este muere la maldición muere con él y por lo tanto deja de existir. Esa es la única explicación racional que le encuentro. -aclaró con seriedad.

-Bien, por fin una buena noticia. -celebró Emma con una sonrisa. Sam se contagió al momento del buen humor que desprendía la chica y con su ayuda y la de Castiel cargaron a su hermano hasta el Impala para volver de vuelta al búnker.

Durante el viaje de regreso el tema de Astaroth salió a relucir. Castiel, para desgracia de Emma, no pudo mantener la boca cerrada e informó al menor de los Winchester del encuentro que había sufrido la chica con el indeseable Duque del Infierno. La reacción de Sam, el cual se encontraba al volante, no se hizo esperar y estalló en furia contra la joven.

-¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? -gritó enfadado mientras golpeaba el volante. -¿¡Como puedes ser tan sumamente cabezota!? Juro que la próxima vez te ataré...

-¡No me grites! -reprochó Emma desde el asiento trasero del Impala. -Yo sólo quería acompañaros. No soporto quedarme sola. Cuando lo hago no paro de darle vueltas a toda esta mierda, a lo que se espera de mi, a lo que os podría pasar... -se sinceró con lágrimas de impotencia y rabia asomando por sus ojos.

Sam soltó un largo suspiro tratando de aplacar sus nervios.

-¿Y lo qué te podría pasar a ti? ¿En eso no piensas? -preguntó retóricamente Sam mirando a Emma por el espejo retrovisor. -Si Cas no hubiera aparecido... Dios, no quiero ni imaginármelo...

-Pero apareció. -dijo tajantemente Emma. -Y ahora al menos ya sabemos para que me quiere Astaroth.

-¿Qué es para...? -investigó el cazador. Pero la chica no contestó, no se atrevía a contárselo. -¿Alguien me lo va a decir o qué? -apremió Sam.

-Abrir la jaula de Lucifer. -soltó el ángel sin florituras sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Al escuchar aquellas palabras Sam pegó un volantazo y frenó en seco parando el coche en mitad de la carretera.

-¡Dime que es una broma! -exigió muy alterado el cazador girándose para mirar a Emma. Esta le sostuvo la mirada negando con la cabeza. -Definitivamente voy a encerrarte en la mazmorra. -sentenció serio volviendo a arrancar el vehículo.

**_12 horas más tarde..._**

Los primeros rayos de sol caían sobre el búnker. En el interior de este, Sam, Emma y Castiel esperaban sentados en la biblioteca a que Dean despertará.

La tensión vivida horas antes en el coche entre el cazador y la chica había provocado que cada uno durmiera en su propia cama, sin embargo, la llegada del nuevo día había relajado el ambiente y la pareja se había acercado de nuevo. Por su parte, Castiel se había negado a abandonar el búnker hasta cerciorarse de que Dean estuviera bien.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose se oyó al otro lado del búnker, el mayor de los Winchester había despertado. Segundos más tarde, con paso ligero y semblante adormilado el chico apareció frente a sus amigos.

-¡Buenos días princesa! -saludó Emma dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola enana. -correspondió Dean visiblemente de buen humor mientras Sam y Castiel lo evaluaban. -¿Qué pasa tengo monos en la cara? -preguntó al percatarse de la mirada que le dedicaba su hermano y el ángel.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Sam con cautela.

-Mejor que bien. -respondió de forma sincera al mismo tiempo que se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza. Seguía sin entender por qué demonios le miraban de aquel modo, como si se tratará de una aparición o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -preguntó está vez el ángel.

-Matar a Caín y luego todo se volvió negro. Supongo que me desmaye... -respondió. -¿Oye a qué vienen todas estas preguntitas? -cuestionó algo aturdido.

-No te sientes menos... ¿pesado? -volvió a hablar la chica sonriendo. Esta vez Sam y Castiel se unieron a su sonrisa al ver la cara de atontado que se le estaba quedando al cazador. -Anda, mira tú antebrazo. -añadió Emma al fin.

Dean obedeció a su amiga y observó como la marca de Caín había desaparecido de su piel, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al instante. Ya no portaba con la maldita marca que le había ocasionado más de un dolor de cabeza, al fin era libre de su influjo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó incrédulo a lo que veían sus ojos. -¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Nada. -respondió rápidamente Sam. -Se esfumó al acabar con él.

-Genial. -dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo. -Por fin una buena noticia.

Invadido por ese sentimiento, que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía, abrazó fuertemente a la persona más cercana a él que no resultó ser otra que Emma. La chica entre risas correspondió al apretón de Dean mientras este último la elevaba y le daba vueltas en el aire inmerso totalmente en ese preciso momento de felicidad.

-Dean, me estoy mareando. -advirtió su amiga en tono divertido.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó él volviéndola a dejar sobre sus talones mientras ella le sonreía amablemente. Por desgracia, el momento idílico duró menos de lo que Dean esperaba. Cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Emma cayó en la cuenta de que el plan que habían pensado para librarla de Astaroth ya no podría llevarse a cabo... Sin la Marca de Caín sobre su piel la Primera Espada resultaba completamente inútil. No podrían matar al Gran Duque del Infierno. -Mierda... -balbuceó absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Emma asustada al ver como el semblante de su amigo había cambiado completamente.

-Sin la marca no podré protegerte de Astaroth. -suspiró él.

Aquello cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Sam y Emma, estaban tan felices por Dean que ni siquiera se habían planteado las consecuencias de que el cazador se librará finalmente de aquella carga, el único plan que tenían para acabar con la amenaza que suponía Astaroth se acababa de ir al traste.

-Existen otras alternativas. -dijo Castiel con voz profunda.

-Cas no te ofendas pero, no nos gustan tus alternativas. -cortó Sam a sabiendas de lo que iba a proponer el ángel.

-Quiero oírlas. -accedió Emma observando al hombre de la gabardina.

-Pero... -interrumpió el menor de los hermanos.

-Sam. -cortó la chica. -Astaroth quiere mi alma para traer de vuelta a Lucifer, créeme estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tiene que decir Cas.

-Espera... ¿¡Qué!? -exclamó un sorprendido Dean. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es una larga historia. -respondió Sam a su hermano. -En resumen, Emma nos desobedeció. Salió tras nosotros. Astaroth la encontró. Gabriel y Castiel la salvaron.

El mayor de los Winchester reprochó con la mirada la actitud de Emma pero ella le ignoró, seguía esperando a que el ángel hablará.

-Hay dos caminos que podríamos tomar para evitar que Astaroth lleve a cabo sus planes. -empezó a relatar Castiel. -El más sencillo conllevaría que entregarás tu alma al Cielo, de ese modo evitaríamos que esta cayera en sus manos. Pero sé que no estás dispuesta a renunciar a ella, y lo entiendo, así que eso nos lleva a la segunda opción... Cerrar las puertas del Infierno.

-¡Joder, Cas! -maldijo Dean en voz alta. -Te dije que no se lo nombrarás.

-Ha de saber la verdad. -se defendió el ángel. -Si no quiere entregar su alma, el único camino viable para vencer a Astaroth es cerrar las puertas pues él está ligado al Infierno desde que fue expulsado del Cielo.

-¿Puedo hacer eso? -preguntó con interés Emma. -Quiero decir... Sin morir en el intento claro.

-Sí, puedes. -asintió Castiel seguro de sus palabras. -Tú alma es lo suficientemente poderosa para aguantar las pruebas sin poner en riesgo tu vida.

-Emma, dime que no te lo estás planteando... -pidió Sam con la súplica reflejada en sus ojos. Él había pasado por esas pruebas, sabía lo duras que eran, lo mucho que le habían afectado, y no podía pensar en Emma sufriendo sus efectos por mucho que el alma de la chica fuera capaz de soportar.

-¿Acaso tenemos un plan mejor? -suspiró cansada. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia, estaba aterrada, pero todo aquello tenía que ver con ella y si ella era la única capaz de acabar con los planes de Astaroth estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

-No. -admitió Sam. -Pero lo buscaremos. Tenemos una gran cantidad de documentos de los Hombres de Letras a nuestra disposición, tal vez encontremos algo que nos pueda servir para acabar con él sin la necesidad de ponerte en riesgo.

-Sam tiene razón. -coincidió Dean con su hermano. -Encontraremos otro modo.


	30. Apple pie life

**Capítulo XXX: Apple pie life**

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo con relativa tranquilidad en el búnker. Sam, Dean y Emma se habían mantenido alejados de la acción y pasaban largas horas investigando sobre posibles alternativas para acabar con la amenaza que suponía Astaroth. Pese a ello, tras horas dedicadas a la materia, no habían tenido éxito alguno.

Tanto tiempo sin salir de aquel lugar estaba afectando al carácter de la chica, Emma se había vuelto muy irascible ante cualquier situación, y que los hermanos no la dejarán ni un sólo minuto a solas no resultaba de gran ayuda para aplacar sus nervios. La situación se había vuelto enfermiza para la joven, incluso cuando era necesario ir a por provisiones se negaban a que ella les acompañara y se turnaban para vigilarla. Así que, había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba sin ver la luz solar y ya no sabía ni en qué día vivía.

Como una de otras tantas mañanas la chica se despertó sola en la cama y se dirigió directamente a la ducha, dispuesta a afrontar otra de esas largas jornadas de investigación, lo que ella desconocía es que no iba a ser un día como otro cualquiera.

La primera sorpresa se la llevó cuando entró en la biblioteca y observó que ni Sam ni Dean se encontraban allí. Aquello resultaba extraño, ella era siempre la última en despertar y unirse a ellos. Sin embargó, decidió no darle mayor importancia y terminó sentándose alrededor de la mesa sobre la cual los archivos de los Hombres de Letras se amontonaban. Empezaría su día de investigación sin ellos.

Cuando deslizó sus dedos sobre la gran pila de libros se percató que una nota a su nombre descansaba sobre ellos.

_"Emma hoy nos tomamos el día libre. Te esperamos fuera."_

La chica arrugó el papel en su puño, ¿le estaban tomando el pelo? Prácticamente le habían mantenido prisionera entre aquellas paredes durante el último mes, y ahora sin más, ¿decidían salir de paseo?

-¡No tiene gracia! -exclamó en voz alta incrédula ante lo que acababa de leer. -¿Sam? ¿Dean?

Pero el silencio fue toda la contestación que recibió. Soltando un bufido se levantó de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos al exterior del búnker, esos sí, no sin antes armarse con una pistola. Ya no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie.

La gran puerta de hierro chirrió al abrirse, los rayos de sol se colaron por ella y cegaron brevemente a la joven cazadora hasta que sus oscuros ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad. Con el arma empuñada vislumbró, justo enfrente suyo, a Sam y a Dean apoyados contra el Impala. El mayor de los hermanos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, le dedicó una sonrisa mientras el menor hacia lo mismo empezando a caminar hacia ella.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Emma alternando su mirada entre uno y otro y bajando el arma.

-Te mereces un día normal. -respondió Sam sonriéndole.

-Sí, vamos a celebrarlo. -añadió Dean.

-¿A celebrar qué? -dijo la chica sin entender nada. -¿Me he perdido algo?

-¿No sabes qué día es hoy? -volvió a hablar Sam a su lado. Emma negó con la cabeza. -Es tu cumpleaños... ¡Felicidades! -exclamó el chico rodeándola con sus brazos.

Su cumpleaños. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Gracias. -dijo finalmente ella devolviéndole el abrazo. -¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Eh, fui yo el que te hizo todas esas identificaciones falsas ¿recuerdas?

Emma se permitió sonreír de nuevo después de semanas sin hacerlo. Esa sonrisa que Sam tanto había echado de menos volvía a brillar en el hermoso rostro de la chica.

-Feliz cumpleaños Em. -se sumó el mayor de los Winchester a la felicitación.

-Gracias Dean. Así que... ¿Cuál es el plan? -preguntó entusiasmada.

-El lago Harlan está a una hora de aquí. -respondió Dean. -Es un buen lugar para desconectar y está al lado de un pueblo bastante pintoresco, ¿qué te parece la idea?

-Suena bien.

-Perfecto, pues aquí tienes. -dijo el cazador lanzándole las llaves del Impala. -Tú conduces.

-¿¡De verdad!? -preguntó atónita. Sam soltó una risita al ver la cara de sorpresa que acababa de poner.

-Considéralo mi regalo. -le dijo Dean guiñándole un ojo. -Vamos, en marcha antes de que me arrepienta. -bromeó. La chica se deslizó en el asiento del conductor al mismo tiempo que Sam se dirigía al del copiloto pero Dean le barró el paso. -Dejo de conducir a mi bebé por un día pero no voy a renunciar a viajar en la parte delantera.

-Idiota. -se limitó a murmurar Sam rodando los ojos y subiéndose detrás.

Emma arrancó el coche y el ronroneo del motor del Impala recorrió todo su cuerpo. Había echado de menos la sensación que tenía al conducir aquel vehículo. Con la sonrisa plantada en su cara sintonizó la radio hasta que encontró una emisora de su agrado. Las primeras notas musicales de _Love Runs Out _de One Republic empezaron a sonar en el habitáculo.

Dean no pudo evitar hacer un mohín al comprobar que aquello no se trataba de su amado Rock clásico.

-¡Oh, venga! -se quejó con actitud infantil. -Esto no mola.

-Son las normas Dean. -respondió Emma dedicándole una mirada divertida. -El conductor elige la música y el copiloto se calla la boca.

Sam estalló en una sonora carcajada al reconocer aquella frase que su hermano tantas veces le había dedicado a él.

-¿En serio? -resopló Dean.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Emma subiendo el volumen de la radio. -No te oigo, la música está muy alta.

**_Lago Harlan County, Nebraska..._**

Una vasta pradera verde se extendía alrededor del cristalino lago donde muchas familias habían acudido a realizar diversas actividades. El sol de media tarde se alzaba luminoso en un cielo completamente despejado mientras que los frondosos árboles que envolvían la zona brindaban una agradable sombra a los allí presentes.

Los tres cazadores se encontraban sentados en el borde de uno de los embarcaderos que rodeaban aquellas aguas. Completamente relajados y ajenos, por primera vez en semanas, a todos los problemas que les rodeaban compartían anécdotas mientras bebían cervezas y observaban aquel maravilloso paisaje.

-Y entonces Sam salió corriendo de Pennywhislte llorando. -narraba Dean entre risas. -Desde ese día le tiene pánico a los payasos.

-Tenía seis años y me acababas de obligar a ver la película _It_ donde un payaso se dedicaba a matar a personas... Claro que huí del lugar en cuanto me vi rodeado de ellos. -se defendió Sam. -¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-Enfrentarte a tus miedos como un buen soldado. -se burló Dean que no podía parar de reír.

-¡Era un crío! -se quejó el aludido mientras Emma estallaba en carcajadas contagiada por la risa del mayor de los Winchester. -Eso tu encima anímale... -dijo Sam refiriéndose esta vez a la chica.

-Lo... Lo siento. -habló Emma entrecortadamente a causa de la risa. -Es sólo que... -cogió una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. -Eres adorable.

-Sí, Sammy. Adorable. -continuaba mofándose Dean.

-Oh, cállate Dean. Al menos yo tengo una historia que justifica mi temor por los payasos pero, dime ¿qué justifica tu miedo a los aviones? -contraatacó Sam. -No tiene sentido, es el medio más seguro para viajar...

-Los aviones se estrellan. -respondió el de pelo más corto con la sonrisa borrada de sus labios y tomando un trago de su cerveza.

Emma los miraba feliz mientras las risotadas seguían escapando de su boca. Hacía tiempo que no reía de aquel modo, incluso su mandíbula había empezado a dolerle, y no podía sentirse más agradecida por ello. Había necesitado un día como aquel desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Gracias por este día. -dijo una vez que su respiración se había vuelto regular. -De verdad.

-No tienes porque agradecernos nada Em. -habló Sam mirándola con cariño. -Sabemos que estas últimas semanas hemos resultado demasiado asfixiantes.

-Sí. -asintió de acuerdo Dean. -Te lo mereces.

-Os quiero chicos. -soltó sinceramente la joven. -Por la familia. -añadió alzando su cerveza a modo de brindis.

-Por la familia. -repitieron al unísono los hermanos chocando sus bebidas con la de ella.

El día siguió avanzando entre risas y confidencias hasta que el atardecer cayó sobre ellos. El cielo, que se había mantenido durante todo el día de un azul impoluto, se tornó rojizo mientras el sol empezaba a esconderse por el horizonte. Fue entonces cuando decidieron que era el momento de retirarse y buscar un sitio para cenar. Los tres cazadores se subieron a bordo del Impala y viajaron hasta el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo de Alma, a escasos minutos del lago.

El vehículo paró frente a un bonito restaurante italiano. Sam y Emma bajaron del coche pero Dean permaneció dentro. Al darse cuenta del detalle la chica se agachó y habló a través de la ventanilla.

-¿No vienes? -preguntó.

Dean negó con la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Sam.

-Este lugar es demasiado refinado para mí así que disfrutad de la cena tortolitos. -dijo volviendo a arrancar el Impala y dejando sola a la pareja.

Sam tomó la mano de Emma y ambos se dirigieron al interior del local. Al entrar un camarero elegantemente vestido de uniforme les dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a Gio's, ¿tienen reserva? -preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

-Winchester, mesa para dos. -respondió Sam para sorpresa de la chica.

-Aquí están. -habló el camarero tachando el nombre de la lista. -Si son tan amables de seguirme les guiaré hasta su mesa.

-¿Tenías preparado todo esto? -susurró Emma gratamente sorprendida. La chica caminaba junto a Sam mientras seguía los pasos del mesero.

-Pensé que ya iba siendo hora de tener nuestra primera cita. -dijo el cazador sonriéndole ampliamente y provocando que ella se sonrojará y que su corazón empezará a palpitar atolondradamente.

Emma sabía que era una tontería estar nerviosa, después de todo hacía meses que estaba con Sam, pero aquella situación era demasiado común y últimamente no había estado muy familiarizada con la normalidad.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sam, ya sentado frente a ella, cuando el camarero se alejó con la comanda realizada. La chica no había mediado palabra alguna con él desde que habían tomado asiento.

-Sí. -respondió Emma saliendo de sus pensamientos. -Es sólo que... Bueno, esta situación es rara -respondió con una risita nerviosa. -No me malinterpretes, me encanta pero es algo extraño para nosotros ¿no?

-Así que tener una cita con tu chico es raro... -dijo Sam sonriendo. -Sin embargo, haberte pasado los últimos ocho meses cazando todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales es lo más normal del mundo. -bromeó.

-Lo es ahora. -empezó a reír la chica ante aquel hecho.

-Echaba de menos esa risa. -habló él cogiendo la mano que Emma tenía descansando sobre la mesa. -Es uno los sonidos más bonitos de este mundo... Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo es en cualquier otro mundo también. -la chica lo miraba completamente embelesada. -Tengo algo para ti. -añadió Sam llevándose la mano libre a su chaqueta.

-No era necesario que me regalarás nada. -dijo ella sonriente observando el envoltorio que él había puesto en su mano. Un pequeño saquito rojo.

-Ábrelo. -pidió Sam con una media sonrisa. La chica obedeció y abrió su regalo para encontrarse con un colgante de plata del cual colgaba un hermoso nudo celta con una piedra ágata de color rosa. Tras la piedra y grabado sobre la plata las iniciales S&E se entrelazaban formando una única grafía. -No es mucho pero quería que tuvieras algo que te recordará a mí.

-Es precioso, Sam. -dijo Emma visiblemente emocionada mientras se colocaba el colgante. -Pienso llevarlo siempre.

La cena llegó a la mesa y la velada siguió su curso. Al terminar la pareja se dirigió andando hacía el bar donde habían quedado con Dean para tomar las últimas copas de la noche. Caminaban bajo el magnífico cielo estrellado mientras el resplandor de la luna iluminaba sus pasos.

-Ha sido una muy buena primera cita. -dijo riendo Emma cogida a la cintura de Sam.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -comentó él. -Por cierto, ¿eres de las que se dejan besar en la primera cita? -preguntó divertido al mismo tiempo que detenía su paso.

-¡No! -exclamó ella con falsa indignación. -Soy una chica difícil.

-¿Y no puedes hacer una excepción? -indagó Sam juguetón mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-Supongo que sí... Después de todo, no estaríamos haciendo algo que no hayamos hecho ya... -dijo ella sumándose al coqueteo. La mano de Sam acarició su mejilla provocando fuego en su piel. Un ardor se expandía por todo su cuerpo siempre que él la rozaba, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que acabar con los centímetros que le distanciaban de su boca.

Sus labios temblaron anhelantes al rozar los de Sam. El beso empezó lento, dulce, pero terminó tornándose cada vez más apasionado cuando sus lenguas se rozaron ansiosas. Emma pudo sentir como se perdía en aquel beso. Como todas las dudas que le habían carcomido durante las últimas semanas eran disipadas de su mente. Porque lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser cuando lo besaba no podía ser impuesto. Porque aquello no podía tratarse de una conspiración universal. No. El amor totalmente abrumador que sentía por Sam le pertenecía a ella, y sólo a ella.

-Sam... Te quiero. -susurró contra su boca. -Te quiero más de lo que el destino podría imaginar.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios del cazador. Aquellas palabras eran todo lo que Sam había necesitado escuchar durante las últimas semanas cuando la chica había mantenido las distancias con él. Emma había llegado a creer que todo formaba parte de un guión preestablecido, que sus sentimientos no eran reales, y aquello le había vuelto loco. Pero ahora todo parecía volver a su cauce y, pese a que no se había ido a ningún sitio, volvía a tener a su Em de vuelta.

Tras aquel momento dulce, la pareja siguió su camino hasta el local donde Dean les esperaba. El mayor de los hermanos se encontraba sentado junto a la barra del bar, frente a él una cerveza bien fría y restos de una hamburguesa doble descansaban sobre la superficie. El tintineó de la puerta abriéndose captó su atención y comprobó como su hermano y Emma entraban en el lugar, con un gesto de cabeza saludó a ambos mientras estos se acercaban a su posición. Al llegar, Sam tomó asiento a su lado pidiendo dos cervezas y Emma se quitó su cazadora de cuero para dejarla en otro taburete.

-Voy a jugar. -habló la joven dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa de billar que había al fondo del bar. -¿Os apuntáis?

-Empieza sin nosotros, luego nos unimos a ti. -respondió Dean pegándole un último mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Como queráis. -dijo la chica cogiendo du cerveza de la barra y alejándose.

-Se la ve bien, feliz. -comentó Dean viéndola jugar al billar.

-Sí. -asintió Sam observándola también. -Vuelve a ser la de siempre.

-Esto ha sido buena idea, ya sabes, sacarla del encierro al que le hemos sometido...

-Lo ha sido. Pero los problemas siguen estando ahí... Tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar una manera de acabar con Astaroth cuanto antes Dean.

-Lo sé.

Emma seguía jugando ajena a la conversación que Dean y Sam estaban manteniendo sobre ella. Dos hombres de unos sesenta años se habían unido a la partida apostando cincuenta dólares cada uno a que le ganarían. La chica aceptó el reto, no había forma de que aquellos hombres le ganarán la partida. Y estuvo en lo cierto, quince minutos más tarde la chica se acercaba a la barra con cien dólares en sus manos. Pasando sus brazos por la espalda de cada uno de los hermanos se coló entre los dos.

-Yo invito a las copas. -soltó alegre dejando los billetes sobre la barra.

-Sam, cásate con ella. -bromeó Dean antes de pedir una nueva ronda para los tres.

Tras varias rondas, el alcohol empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en el pequeño cuerpo de Emma. Su tolerancia respecto a las bebidas alcohólicas nunca había sido su fuerte y su comportamiento alocado empezó a hacerse notar cuando se subió a la barra del bar a bailar y cantar a pleno pulmón los éxitos del momento.

-Vale, creo que has bebido suficiente alcohol. Baja de ahí anda. -pidió Sam.

Pero Emma le ignoró por completo, estaba demasiado centrada en disfrutar de aquel momento de libertad y despreocupación que el alcohol que corría por sus venas le brindaba. Así que Sam se vio obligado a cogerla contra su voluntad y bajarla de allí. Los abucheos de los hombres del bar empezaron a escucharse tras haber dejado de ver a la chica contonearse.

Un repentino mareo sacudió a la joven provocando que se desequilibrará. Por suerte, Sam se encontraba a su lado y la sujeto antes de que cayera contra el suelo.

-Iré a buscar el coche. -habló Dean dirigiéndose a su hermano. -No creo que sea capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos.

-¡Eh, qué estoy aquí! -se quejó achispada Emma mientras reía por nada.

-Menuda borrachera llevas. -suspiró el menor de los hermanos antes de cogerla en brazos y sacarla del lugar.

Sam se deslizó en el asiento trasero del Impala mientras la joven se acomodaba en su regazo visiblemente mareada. El motor del coche rugió al arrancar antes de tomar la carretera de vuelta al búnker. El día libre había acabado.

-No quiero volver. -habló Emma rompiendo el silencio. -No puedo soportar que me volváis a tener encerrada todo el día entre esas cuatro paredes...

-Em... -susurró Sam acariciándole el cabello.

-No, Sam. -cortó antes de que el cazador pudiera mediar palabra. -Necesito distraerme, no estar todo el día buscando una solución alternativa que parece no existir. -la mirada de Dean se encontró con la de su hermano a través de retrovisor mientras la chica continuó hablando. -¿Por qué no vamos de caza cómo hacíamos antes? Podríamos seguir investigando entre medias.

Aquello sorprendió a ambos hermanos. La chica les estaba pidiendo ir de cacería, realmente se había adaptado a su nueva vida en aquel universo.

-Sigues borracha. -se limitó a contestar el menor de los Winchester.

-Puede, pero sé lo que estoy diciendo. Además, Astaroth no tiene porqué encontrarme. Castiel marcó mis costillas con sigilos enoquianos. Soy irrastreable para los ángeles al igual que vosotros. Por favor, decidme al menos que os lo pensaréis. -pidió con voz cansada.

Las miradas de Sam y Dean volvieron a cruzarse cómplices. Aunque no les gustará nada la idea. Ella tenía razón. Ahora que ya no contaban con el poder de la marca y la Primera Espada, parecía no existir ninguna otra alternativa. Y los largos días de investigaciones inútiles no sólo sacaban de sus casillas a Emma sino también hacían lo propio con ellos. No podían negar que habían echado de menos las cacerías, casos que podían cerrar, personas a las que salvar.

-Ya veremos... -respondió Dean al volante.

Emma suspiró esperanzada y nadie dijo nada más. El viaje por carretera continuó con el único sonido del motor del Impala acompañándolos. La chica se dejó llevar por su ronroneó hasta que una voz interrumpió su calma.

"_Este no es tu hogar Emma, no es el lugar al cual perteneces"_

-¿Qué? -preguntó sobresaltada al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza del regazo de Sam. -¿Qué habéis dicho?

-Nadie ha dicho nada Em. Debes haberte quedado dormida, estarías soñando. -contestó Sam calmadamente. -Vamos ven. -añadió atrayéndola de nuevo hacía él. -Necesitas descansar.

Ella asintió volviéndose a acomodar junto al chico pese a que seguía perturbada. Estaba segura de no haberse quedado dormida sin embargo aquella voz había resonado claramente en sus oídos. Tal vez debería culpar al alcohol...

_"Ellos no te entienden. Quieren mantenerte oculta, esconder tu gran potencial... Sin embargo, yo puedo darte todas las respuestas. Ven conmigo y serás libre Emma."_

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al comprender que aquellas palabras sólo sonaban dentro de su cabeza. Y su sangre se congeló cuando reconoció la voz que le hablaba. Era Astaroth.


End file.
